The New Deal
by Shadow-Of-The-Smile
Summary: La suite d Heart of the Darkess. Klaus sollicite une nouvelle fois Bonnie, alors que Damon et Elena doivent faire face à un nouveau problème les empêchant d'être ensemble, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il faut que Katherine accueil de nouveau arrivant, un peu dérangeant.
1. Prologue

**PDV externe **

Alors que le jour devenait nuit ; que l'astre étincelant et chaleureux laissait place à son contraire, froide et mystérieuse ; que les loups se transformaient sous cette pleine lune symbole de charme et de romantisme, et que le sang froid se terraient chez eux ; l'amour remplissait bien des foyers. Parfois il y coulait de folles et torrides nuits d'amour pour fêter de chaudes retrouvailles, où une sauvage blonde s'unissait d'un amant brun qui la couvrait de baisers. Parfois encore on y distinguait deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre, âme sœur se promettant de se protéger l'un l'autre jusqu'à la mort, jeunes et vieux vampires aux destins commun. On pouvait constater que dans ce même foyer, on y retrouvait deux autres âmes sœurs qui fêtaient leurs retrouvailles dans une danse étouffante sous une couette chaude, se rappelant leur cabriole passés. Parfois dans un autre foyer non loin on y voyait une jeune sorcière en pleine insomnie qui regardait l'homme qu'elle aimait, dormir tendrement. "Tout est fini. Nous serons enfin tranquilles" Se disait-il tous, quoi qu'ils fassent. Mais cette certitude était-elle exacte ? Rien n'en est moins sûr. Et alors que la jolie brunette arpentait son salon pour augmenter le chauffage, le châle de sa grand-mère défunte sur les épaules, un courant d'air dernière elle, la fit frissonner. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner qu'elle sentait déjà une présence dans son dos. Un monstre. Un sale type inhumain. Comment avait-il pu rentrer dans sa maison sans autorisation ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la question qu'elle se posait actuellement. Une peur effroyable la prit lorsqu'elle sentit sa respiration à son oreille. Alors que tous pensaient être tranquille, elle, elle savait que rien n'était terminé. Elle sursauta presque au chuchotement de cette vois suave et grave qui tinta à son oreille. Son ténor sombre résonna longtemps dans l'obscurité et dans sa tête encore meurtrie. Elle tendit l'oreille pour capter ses mots tranchants et terrifiants. "J'ai encore besoin de toi... Rien n'est fini."


	2. Chapter 1

**P****DV ********Elen********a**

J'ouvrais lentement les paupières tandis que le jour se levait à peine. À ce que je pouvais voir de la faible lueur qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, c'était l'aube. Je caressais lentement et doucement la joue de mon chère et tendre qui s'était endormis à mes côtés. Un faible sourire tendre éclaira son visage. Des blessures n'étaient pas encore tout à fait parties, même après une nuit complète. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et j'en conclus qu'il dormait toujours. Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes délicatement afin de ne pas le réveiller. Le voir aussi apaiser me rappelait la Floride. Je me levais sans un bruit et m'étirais longuement, j'aurais voulu faire, moi aussi, un long sommeil réparateur mais j'avais bien trop faim. Je remis mes sous-vêtements et attrapais sa somptueuse chemise noire qui traînait au sol. Je l'enfilais en descendants les escaliers, et accrochais deux boutons au niveau du nombril en descendant les marches de la cave où j'étais venue pour prendre deux poches de sang et remontais aussi sec à la cuisine. Arriver dans cette dernière je déposais les deux poches sur la longue table en plein milieu de la pièce, et me retournais pour attraper deux grandes tasses en céramique. Je les plaçais avec nonchalance dans la cafetière et lançais deux petits cafés à préparer. Je me retournais de nouveau vers la longue table en bois... Il y avait beaucoup de bois ici pour une maison de vampire... Toujours un peu dans le brouillard, cause de mon réveil bien trop matinal, j'aperçus quelqu'un en face de moi et je ne pus retenir un petit cri de surprise, avant de placer ma main sur mon cœur, geste grotesque puisque ce muscle était mort et ne battait plus. Je me ressaisis, il ne s'agissait que de Stefan. Je lui lançais un mauvais regard, avant de saisir les deux poches de sang et de les mettre à chauffer un minimum dans le micro-onde. Il s'amusait de m'avoir fait peur, ce qui me tapait déjà sur le système. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à le supporter. Je plaçais mes mains sur mes hanches en me tournant de nouveau vers lui.

- Tu ne dors pas ? Demandais-je  
- Toi non plus.  
- J'avais faim.

Il baissa la tête en retenant un petit rire, et croisa les bras sur son torse nu avant de relever enfin la tête vers moi. Ses cheveux étaient aussi ébouriffés que lorsque je me réveillais à ses côtés, autrefois... Son regard planté dans le mien descendit de façon hésitante sur mon corps et y resta fixé. Je baissais la tête afin de comprendre ce qui me fascinait tant... Je me retournais rapidement, rouge de honte, je tentais d'attacher le reste de ma chemise mais la honte et le gène me faisaient trembler. Mon dieu, quelle étourdie ! Je levais la tête et soufflais un bon coup, rouvrant les yeux que j'avais fermer fortement, comme si je pouvais fuir cette scène embarrassante.

- Désolée.  
- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas comme si...  
- Comme si tu avais passé la nuit avec une qui a le même corps ? Le coupais-je en me retournant pour lui faire volte-face.

En réalité, je lui en voulais, l'avoir vu avec elle avait réveillé toute ma colère et toute ma haine à son égard. Il m'avait quitté parce que je lui ressemblais... Maintenant, je comprenais qu'il avait pris cela comme excuse. Il m'avait menti. Et pire encore, elle avait gagnée. Elle l'avait de nouveau pour elle toute seule, je n'étais plus dans la course, et surtout, je ne souhaitait plus l'être. Damon me rendait heureuse, il ne m'aurait jamais menti de la sorte.

- Non... Non, j'allais dire que ce n'était pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu en sous-vêtements.

Je le foudroyais du regard, c'était pire. Parce que je regrettais presque tout ça. C'était déroutant de détester votre premier amour, la personne que vous êtes censé ne jamais vraiment oublier. Un bruit retentit m'annonçant que les poches de sang était chaudes. Je les sortis du micro-onde et les mélangeais aux cafés sans lui adresser le moindre regard, bien que je sentais le sien insistant dans mon dos.

- Elena, je...  
- Ah non, je ne veux rien entendre surtout. Je ne veux pas de tes explications surtout. M'exclamais-je en le coupant.

Me retournant à la volée, les cafés dans les mains, j'avais presque faillit les renverser, ce qui m'énervait encore plus, car Damon avait besoin de sang. Si j'avais fait chauffer les poches, c'était justement pour ne pas refroidir le café, et que le sang soit à trente-sept degrés. Alors ce n'était pas pour les faires refroidir maintenant. Je m'avançais pour monter mais Stefan me barra la route.

- Elena, écoute...  
- Non Stefan, je n'ai plus à écouter personne, et encore moins toi. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Tu me largues, et après tu reviens avec une tonne de mensonges, et tu voudrais que je t'écoute ? Toi et moi, c'est fini Stefan, tu l'as dis-toi même.

Je retentais de passer en vain, il me bloquait toujours le passage. Je relevais les yeux vers lui furibonde et le coupait de nouveau. Je ne voulais pas l'écouter. Je voulais être heureuse, et qu'il sorte de ma vie.

- Laisse-moi passer Stefan. Je ne veux plus entendre tes mensonges. Je te déteste, est-ce que c'est clair maintenant ? Je te hais du plus profond de mon être. Tu oses jouer celui qui s'intéresse un minimum à moi, alors que la raison pour laquelle tu m'as quitté c'était, si je me souviens bien, que je te faisais penser à Katherine et que tu ne voulais pas avoir l'impression d'être avec elle... C'est une blague dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux, simplement me dire que tu la préférait à moi. La vérité, tu connais Stefan ? La vérité, c'est que tu m'as laissé pour elle. Et je te déteste de m'avoir menti !  
- Mais je ne t'es pas menti Élena ! La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai couché avec elle, c'est que je me suis imaginé que c'était toi !

* * *

**PDV ********Caroline **

Ses bras chauds et sa douceur... Je l'avais enfin pour de vrai. Comment n'avais-je pas remarqué que ce n'était pas lui qui était revenu au début ? Ils étaient tellement différent. Tyler avait cette façon de me serrer dans ses bras et de m'embrasser, cette habitude de m'attirer contre lui quand nous dormions ensembles... Klaus, lui, n'était pas aussi ouvert avec moi, il se contentait de me dévorer du regard, ses yeux brûlant de désir. Parfois, il se risquait à caresser ma joue, passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux, esquisser un sourire séducteur. Ils étaient quasiment l'opposé à l'exception de leur colère explosive en un rien de temps.  
Soudain, sa respiration se fit plus forte et je le sentis s'étirer, je levais mon visage vers le sien, décollant enfin ma tête de son torse. Il afficha un sourire resplendissant et prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains avant de déposer un tendre baiser, qui, immédiatement s'intensifia. Il m'attira un peu plus sur lui et tandis qu'une de ses mains attrapait fougueusement mes cheveux son autre main descendis le long de mon dos, laissant une trace brûlante là où elle était passée. Une lourde chaleur m'envahit, nos deux corps nus se frôlaient. Sa main finit sa course sur ma cuisse, la remontant. Nos respirations s'accéléraient. J'attrapais à mon tour, fougueusement ses cheveux.

- J'espère que je ne dérange pas.

Oh non... Une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Prise de panique, je me déplaçais pour m'asseoir sur le lit et entourais mon corps dans les draps. Tandis que Tyler soupirait et s'assied son tour, je me contentais de lançais un regard noir à mon interlocuteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grondais-je.  
- Bonjour a toi aussi joli cœur.  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.  
- Oui, j'ai passé une super nuit, et toi... joli cœur ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répéta Tyler, plus qu'agacé.

Le regard que l'originel me lançait changea et son sourire disparut immédiatement. Il tourna difficilement la tête vers mon amour, les traits serrer. Je ne pus résister au charme de mon homme, il était assis, les bras croisés, torse nu, appuyer contre ma tête de lit. Le drap cachant seulement le bas de son corps nu. Cependant, si je n'étais pas intervenu, j'aurai juré qu'ils se serraient battus.

- Klaus, sérieusement...  
- Il faut qu'on parle Caroline.

Son sérieux me glaça le sang. Il disparut en un coup de vent. Tyler passa une main dans le bas de mon dos mais je restais de marbre devant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

**PDV ********Bonnie**

- Tu ne dors plus ? Questionna une petite voix endormie.

Je me redressais en posant mes livres sur la table basse en face de moi. Il s'assit à mes côtés tandis que je tentais de calmer sa mine inquiète par un large sourire. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, ce qui eut le don de rendre mon sourire plus sincère. Il s'attarda à regarder mes grimoires que je réussis à fermer sans même un coup d'oeil pour ces derniers. Depuis que j'avais utilisé la magie noire, j'étais bien plus forte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?  
- Rien de spéciale... Tu es déjà réveillé ?

Il ne répondit pas mais je vis son visage se tendre, il fit la grimace et baissa la tête, quelque chose n'allait pas. J'en étais sûr, je baissais à mon tour la tête pour capter son regard et l'encourageais à développer.

- 'Ric est venu me voir... Murmura-t-il pendant que sa mine virait de l'inquiétude à la terreur. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je reprenne son travail. Il veut que je lui succède...  
- Son travail ? Prof d'histoire ?

Il me lança un regard incrédule et je compris alors... Pas son travail de prof, son travail de chasseur. Pourquoi bon sang Alaric demandait-il sa à Jérémy ? C'était invraisemblable.

- Il dit que la ville aurait besoin de moi, que de nouveaux arrivants ne seront pas les bienvenus.  
- De nouveaux vampires ?  
- Non, pas des vampires, c'est autre chose... Autre chose encore jamais venue à Mystic Falls... Mais il ne m'a pas dit quoi.  
- Être chasseur, un vrai, n'est pas un choix Jérémy, c'est un soit disant "don", et ça te choisit.

Si Alaric pensait à la même chose que moi... Il le condamnait. Il ne répliqua pas mais mon visage se décomposa. Puis, soudainement, il changea de conversation.

- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?  
- Rien. Dis-je en détournant le regard.  
- Bonnie... Je veux être là pour toi... Je t'aime... Fini les missions suicides, parle-moi... Tu peux tout me dire...

Il prit mes mains et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Ses mots m'avaient touché, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Vraiment pas... Mais que lui dire... J'avais pourtant besoin d'aide.

- Klaus est venu me voir hier... Cette fois, je ne vais pas y arriver Jérémy... Si je fais ce qu'il me demande, je condamne tout le monde.

* * *

**PDV ********Katherina **

Les premiers rayons caressaient ma joue de leur chaleur matinale. Je me levais de bonne humeur. J'avais passé une nuit excellente. Bien sûr, j'étais un peu déçu qu'il ne soit pas là à mon réveil, mais cela me laissait le temps de me préparer. Je filais à la douche, ravi de constater nos vêtements toujours éparpillés au sol. Je restais un moment sous l'eau chaude, puis en sortant je mis la musique de la radio et danser en me préparant. J'avais une joie de vivre incroyable. Je savais qu'il m'aimait encore. Je le savais, et il l'avait prouvé cette nuit. Alors qu'au fur et à mesure que mes cheveux séchaient et commençaient à boucler, j'enfilais un petit haut bleu et noir séduisant, ainsi qu'un jean slim noir moulant... Très moulant même. Mes cheveux une fois sec, je les attachais avec une petite barrette en continuant à me dandiner sur la musique qui hurlait. J'enfilais aussi quelques bijoux et me maquillais en chantant à tu tête. En fois prête je descendais les marches toujours en me dandinant, mais en arrivant dans le salon j'entendis des bruits de voix. Stefan... Et Elena. Ils se disputaient. Je me cachais en me plaçant le dos coller au mur, à vitesse vampirique, près de la porte de la cuisine ouverte et je tendis l'oreille.

"_- Laisse-moi passer Stefan. Je ne veux plus entendre tes mensonges. Je te déteste, est-ce que c'est clair maintenant ? Je te hais du plus profond de mon être. Tu oses jouer celui qui s'intéresse un minimum à moi, alors que la raison pour laquelle tu m'as quitté c'était, si je me souviens bien, que je te faisais penser à Katherine et que tu ne voulais pas avoir l'impression d'être avec elle... C'est une blague dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux, simplement me dire que tu la préférait à moi. La vérité, tu connais Stefan ? La vérité, c'est que tu m'as laissé pour elle. Et je te déteste de m'avoir menti !_  
_- Mais je ne t'es pas menti Elena ! La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai couché avec elle, c'est que je me suis imaginé que c'était toi !_"

Je restais bouche entre ouverte. Mon cerveau était en stand-by... Deux solutions s'imposait à moi. Fuir ou bien, lui tenir tête. Je pris la première comme chaque fois. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Dans un geste de colère, je les essuyais du revers de la main et remontais dans sa petite chambre minable. Je lançais ses enceintes au sol, et tout ce qui pouvait se trouver sur mon passage. La musique se stoppa. Je pris mon grand sac et y enfournais toutes mes affaires dedans, à l'arrache, les larmes coulaient, mais je n'y faisaient pas attention. Je n'éprouvais aucune tristesse. Cela ne se produisait plus depuis ma transformation, tout ce que j'étais apte à éprouver, était de la colère, de rage et du dégoût. C'est avec la mâchoire serrer que je faisais mon sac, prête à fuir de nouveau. Dans une poussée de folie, je donnais un coup dans mon sac qui vola à travers la pièce. Je hurlais de rage, en abattant son armoire au sol. Je pris son journal, où il concervait ma photo et déchirais cette dernière en envoyant ce fameux journal ainsi que ses livres par la fenêtre en brisants les carreaux. J'étais tellement rapide que lorsque j'entendis enfin quelqu'un monté à vitesse vampirique, je pris mon sac et fuis cette maison.

_**QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD.**_

J'étais écroulée au sol dans la forêt. Le sac sous ma tête, je regardais les nuages s'assembler, s'unir, se quitter. Une énième larme salée roula sur ma joue. J'étais à présent vide. J'aurais pu faire un massacre, aller en ville, tuer et manger les pauvres humains qui auraient croisé ma route. J'aurais pris une somptueuse chambre d'hôtel, gratuite une fois le type de l'accueil hypnotisé. Une chambre avec un grand lit, où j'y aurai passé la nuit, en compagnie d'un des nombreux hommes qui en rêve. J'avais fait ça longtemps, mais à l'instant présent, c'est le silence et la solitude que je désirais plus qu'autres choses. Sotte, je l'avais été. Je lui avais fait confiance impunément. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Je lui avais donné mon corps et mon amour, et il s'était joué de moi. Stefan n'était pas fait pour être un vampire. Il les haïssaient et moi y compris. Certes il m'avait aimé, mais dès lorsqu'il avait découvert ma vraie nature, il m'avait haït. J'étais sans cesse contrainte de lui faire oublier pour conserver son amour. Mais je m'étais leurré. Stefan m'avait aimé, mais depuis sa transformation il était devenu un autre. Il ne ressentait que haine et dégoût envers moi. Elena avait étée une échappatoire. Mais depuis sa transformation, ma descendante me ressemblait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. J'avais moi aussi été comme ça, il y a bien longtemps. Stefan se leurrait également, il croyait l'aimer, mais il ne supporterait pas son côté vampirique plus que le mien. Je me levais et abattis mon poing contre un arbre. Toute ma vie, je n'avais connu que malheurs et fuite. Une branche craqua dernière moi. Je me retournais vivement et contemplais le bel homme qui se trouvait maintenant en face de moi. Un air désolé et inquiet mélangé à de l'excitation et de la joie. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres saillantes tandis qu'il croisa les bras pendant que je plaçais une main sur une hanche, tentant de garder ma propre satisfaction de le revoir.

- Tiens... Un revenant... Plaisantais-je.


	3. Chapter 2

******PDV Matt **

Dixième café, douzième bière et il n'était que onze heures du matin. Le Mystic Grill accueillait plus d'ivrognes qu'autre chose. Il n'ouvrait qu'à dix heures, et pourtant, j'avais servi plus de boissons alcoolisées qu'autres chose. Et même si mon travail de serveur-barman payait mal, et que, parfois il était vraiment ennuyant, c'était une des seules choses qui me restait de ma vie humaine. Depuis la transformation d'Elena, mon ex et meilleure amie, tout c'était bousculé. Les vampires ne représentaient plus des monstres à mes yeux. Ma meilleure amie d'enfance ne pouvait être un monstre. De plus, une colère folle m'avait pris contre Rebekah qui l'avait tué. Cette fille magnifique qui me plaisait, m'avait énormément déçu, et plus encore quand elle avait quitté la ville à la soi-disant mort de son frère. J'avais lutté avec Bonnie suite à ça, pour que Klaus "reste" mort et me venger de Rebekah. Une si grande peur m'avait envahi pour ma meilleure amie d'enfance, mais elle était revenue avec Damon et plus forte que jamais. Elle n'avait pas changé, et même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle vieillisse, comme moi, qu'elle finisse avec un humain et fasse des enfants, dont j'aurais été le parrain... Elle faisait ses choix et Damon veillait sur elle, même si je ne l'appréciais pas.

- Hé Matt... Comment tu vas ?

Je relevais les yeux de mes verres fraîchement lavés et à essuyer. Elle. Ici. Je continuais d'essuyer les verres et lui répondis sèchement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là Rebekah ?  
- Comme tu vois, je prends de tes nouvelles.

L'ignorant, je servis deux cafés sur un plateau ainsi que deux croissants, un chocolat et un pain aux raisins. Je partis servir un jeune couple et leurs filles, puis pris le paiement d'une autre table et me rendit de nouveau au bar, où elle m'attendait toujours. Je pris le nécessaire pour nettoyer la table qui venait de se libérer et partis donc la laver. Elle me fixait tout le long. Je retournais au bar et me lavais les mains pendant qu'elle s'installa sur un tabouret, et continuait de me fixer en souriant.

- Je travaille.  
- Je sais mais...  
- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu consommes où tu sors.  
- Matt, je suis réellement désolée pour Elena, mais mon frère...  
- Tu consommes, où tu sors. Répétais-je en la coupant.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et pas à cause d'une gêne, plutôt de l'énervement. Elle se leva, serra ses poings et disparut en un coup de vent. Je lâchais un soupir et préparais la prochaine commande. Pourquoi était-elle revenue en ville, et si elle était revenue... Ses frères, l'étaient-ils aussi ?

* * *

******PDV Damon **

Une main, douce et délicate passa dans mes cheveux puis carrassa ma joue, elle me donna d'agréable frisson. Je sentis un appui très léger se créer sur le lit, mes paupières lourdes s'ouvrir et je contemplais avec satisfaction qu'elle était là. J'étais heureux, qu'elle était belle... Elle me souriait faiblement, un rayon de soleil filtrant à travers mes rideaux éclairait ses prunelles profondes. Elle s'était habillé. Un simple haut violet accompagné d'un jean clair. Cependant, sur elle, toute la simplicité du monde paraissait mieux, plus beau, plus chaleureux, plus tendre, plus merveilleux. Ses fines lèvres roses tombèrent sur les miennes, comme attirées par des aimants. Elle caressa derechef ma joue où une balafre douloureuse n'était pas partie. Elle se recula et me donna une tasse, je me redressais et elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je bus ma tasse et fus surpris qu'elle ait adoptée ma méthode... Elle but la sienne rapidement et fixa le soleil se dresser dans le ciel, l'air songeuse. Je passais une main sur sa cuisse. Interrompue de sa contemplation, elle regarda ma main avec un demi-sourire et releva ses yeux noisettes vers les miens, en posant une main sur la mienne.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demandais-je inquiet.  
- C'est Katherine... Elle est partie...

En effet, je l'avais entendu ruiner la chambre de mon frère, mais épuisé, j'avais rabattu la couverture sur mes oreilles et m'étais rendormi aussi tôt. J'étais mort de fatigue mais peu à peu le café me réchauffait et le sang guérissait mes plaies et cet épuisement.

- Pourquoi ça ?... Et plutôt, en quoi c'est une mauvaise chose ?  
- Katherine n'a pas un fond aussi mauvais qu'on le pense. C'est une garce, mais... C'est une sorte de carapace qu'elle crée pour éviter toute souffrance... Tu connais ça...

Effectivement, j'avais utilisé cette même méthode, pas très intelligente, pour moi-même effacé toute trace de souffrance et d'humanité. Mais Élena, avait fait renaître en moi un amour plus profond que tout ce que j'avais pu éprouver. Je ne haïssais pas Katherine, du moins, je ne la haïssais plus. Je l'avais aimée, comme mon frère, mais, cet amour n'était que désillusion, je croyais l'aimer jusqu'à la mort, ce qui fut dans un sens plutôt vrai. J'étais mort pour elle. Pour un humain, cela aurait été tragique... Mais, je ne l'étais plus, je suis maintenant un vampire, et pour mon cas, la mort était bien plus longue que ma courte existence. Elena, elle, faisait rebattre mon cœur, et c'est ma mort et mon immortalité que je partagerais avec elle. Contrairement à Katherine, où la mort nous avait séparés... Avec Élena, rien ne nous séparerait jamais. Alors oui, soit, je connaissais ça, mais moi, contrairement à Katherine, j'avais fait quelque chose de ma mort. J'avais eu la chance de faire ce que la vie ne m'avait pas donné : tomber réellement amoureux.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma toute première question : pourquoi ?  
- À cause de Stefan.  
- Ça, je m'en suis douté...

D'un regard encourageant, je l'incitais à poursuivre. Elle me raconta toute l'histoire. J'avais une furieuse envie me lever et d'aller régler cette histoire avec mon frère. Mais la quitter, même pour quelques secondes, m'étais insupportable. Le pire dans cette histoire, est, qu'Élena, dans toute sa bondée, se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de Katherine. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient battues contre Klaus, elles semblaient soudées par un lien invisible, effaçant toute trace d'animosité.

- Hé, tu n'es pas responsable, d'accord.  
- Bien sûr que si... Je suis le problème Damon. Quand je suis avec lui, ça me consume. Il me détruit.

Je posais ma tasse ainsi que la sienne sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et prit son visage entre mes mains. L'embrassant passionnément.

- Écoute, je vais te raconter quelque chose... Dis-je en la fixant dans les yeux.

* * *

******PDV Caroline **

J'enfilais une petite robe de chambre pastel par-dessus de légers sous-vêtements, pales et descendis les escaliers en bois doucement. Je me rendis dans la somptueuse cuisine de Tyler, où je me fis un café avant de m'appuyer sur le rebord de comptoir, tenant fermement mon long gilet. Tête baissée, je fermais les yeux et soufflais un bon coup. Une voix me sortit de mon semi-sommeil debout. Relevant la tête vers mon interlocuteur, je passais une main dans mes cheveux, empêchant quelques mèches rebelles de tomber devant mes yeux.

- Je t'écoute, que voulais-tu me dire ? Demandais-je en prenant ma tasse de café entre mes deux mains afin de me réchauffer.

Il avança lentement vers moi, d'un pas déterminé, le sourire aux lèvres. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je haïssais ce type. Il s'arrêta à ma gauche, s'appuyant également sur le comptoir. Il me contempla un moment boire mon café et prit enfin l'initiative de parler.

- C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ma petite sœur et mes frères et moi, lui organisons une fête surprise...  
- Rebekah est revenu ? Le coupais-je.

Il eut à peine le temps de répondre que je le coupais de nouveau :

- Comment ça, tes frères et toi ? Ils sont revenus également ?!

Il esquissa un petit sourire satisfait et réussi enfin à parler.

- J'aimerais que tu y sois ma cavalière.  
- N'y pense même pas.

Je posais ma tasse de café vide dans l'évier et repartis en direction de l'escalier. Bien sûr, il me coupa la route à vitesse vampirique. Je croisais les bras, agacé. Il avança un peu et posa une main sur ma joue. Je la lui retirais immédiatement, mais il raffermit l'emprise de cette dernière dans la mienne, et m'attira un peu plus près de lui. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien. Ses yeux plongeaient dans les miens. Il avait toujours ce même sourire séducteur sur les lèvres, et tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne.

- Tu craqueras.  
- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?  
- Parce que tu tiens à Tyler.

Je fronçais les sourcils, qu'allait-il lui faire si je n'accepterais pas ? Je le repoussais violemment et retirais ma main avant de lui lancer un regard méprisant.

- Pauvre type. Crachais-je en passant à côté de lui et montais les escaliers.

Il ne bougea pas, mais je devinais facilement qu'un odieux sourire habitait ses lèvres. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain et claquais la porte dernière moi. Un coup de poing partis sur levier et une petite fissure apparut sur le marbre ancien. Merde. Madame Lockwood allait me tuer.

* * *

******PDV Jérémy**

J'étais rentré chez moi et je me préparer à manger. J'étais seul dans cette grande maison... Qu'allais-je en faire ? Elena n'y avait pratiquement plus que faire ? J'avalais mon sandwich en grimpant dans ma chambre. Au moment où je passais le pas de ma porte, j'aperçus Alaric assis sur mon lit, l'air pensif.

- Ric ?

Il releva la tête vers moi. Un pale souriait apparus sur ses lèvres.

- Jeremy...  
- Tu comptes m'expliquer où te volatiliser ?

J'attrapais mon sac et en enfournant le reste de mon sandwich jambon-emmental à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Vision pas très sexy, puisque le morceau était vraiment énorme et il n'entrait pas entièrement dans cette dernière. Heureusement que Bonnie n'était pas là pour voir ça...

- Jeremy... Ce n'est pas aussi simple...  
- Pourquoi veux-tu que je devienne un chasseur ?  
- C'est dans ta nature, et dans ton sang.

J'ouvris mon sac et pris mes clefs, renvoyant ce dernier au sol.

- Comment ça, "c'est dans mon sang" ? ... et qui sont les nouveaux venus ?

Je me retournais vers lui, mais il avait disparu. Je lâchais un soupir lasse. Pourquoi les fantômes jouaient-ils tous les mystérieux ? Quoi qu'il en soit je sortis de la maison et fermais bien la porte à clef. J'allais donner un coup de main à Matt au Mystic Grill. Sur tout le trajet je ne cessais de me poser des questions... Dans mon sang ? Qu'est-ce que cette connerie ?

* * *

******PDV Katherina **

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas me passer de toi !  
- Pas plus d'un siècle ?  
- Exactement Kat' !

Je ne pus attendre plus longtemps et lui sautais dans les bras, il me souleva et me fit tourné. Après deux bons tours, il me reposa au sol, et tandis que je gardais mes bras autour de son cou, ses mains brûlantes me serrait contre lui, entouré autour de mon frêle corps. Je le lâchais au bout de quelques minutes, il fit de même. Malgré mon côté solitaire, avec lui, je me sentais bien. Un sourire sincère envahissait mes lèvres, et les siennes par la même occasion.

- Mystic Falls hein ?.. Il y aurait-il du Stefan là-dessous ? Demanda-t-il de ton ténor grave et suave.  
- Comme s'il était ma priorité... Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
- Non, c'est vrai... Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais passé les cent dernières années à le surveiller ! Ironisa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je croisais les bras, vexée, et il explosa de rire. Son rire sensuel me fit sourire. J'étais réellement heureuse de le revoir. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pus m'attacher aux autres, mais lui, il était véritablement ma seule faiblesse. Le seul capable de me détruire du tout au tout. Les paroles de ce matin, face à sa perte, n'étaient rien du tout.

- Où vis-tu ? Demandais-je subitement.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu es à l'hôtel ?  
- Ça dépend si c'est mieux chez toi. Raillais-je.

Il explosa de nouveau de rire. C'est fou ce qu'il me connaissait par cœur, mes habitudes, ma façon de vivre, mes envies, mes goûts... Je me doutais évidemment qu'il était avec toute la meute, mais peu importe, je comptais bien profiter un peu avant que nos chemins se séparent de nouveau, comme avant que j'arrive à Mystic Falls pour la première fois et bien d'autres fois...

- Je te montre si tu veux. Lança-t-il en prenant mon sac. Un seul ? Tu es malade Kat' ? Plaisanta-t-il ?  
- Je voyage léger.

Il posa sa main sur mon front. Son contact hérissa les poils de mes bras et me donna la chair de poule. Ça au moins, ça n'avait pas changé.

- Bizarrement, pour une malade tu es froide... Ah non, enfaîte, c'est logique ! Rigola-t-il.

Je le poussais gentiment et le suivi. Il avait mon sac sur son épaule gauche et moi à sa droite. Il me racontait ses dernières années passées loin l'un de l'autre. Parfois, nos chemins se croisaient mais souvent c'était par inadvertance. Nous rigolions durant tout le trajet. Il m'avait connu bien avant ma transformation et me connaissait par cœur et en profondeur. Il avait ce don pour perçait ma carapace. Il était probablement mon seul et véritable ami. Je ne souhaitais le perdre pour rien au monde. Nous pouvions dire que les contraires s'attirent. Il était un homme généreux, courageux, téméraire et tellement bon. Tout le contraire de la garce que j'étais. J'avais pourtant été comme lui pendant fort longtemps... Avant qu'on ne tue ma famille et que je ne crois que mon bébé était mort.

- Tu as pu reprendre ton Stefan, "grand amour de ta vie" à ton mini toi ?  
- Elle n'est pas moi.  
- À la façon dont tu me l'as décrit, elle te ressemble vraiment.  
- Plus maintenant.

Avant ma transformation certes, je lui ressemblais beaucoup, mais j'avais troqué l'adolescente rebelle qui a fait un enfant hors mariage pour un vampire bien plus fort et redoutable qu'elle ne le sera jamais. Nous arrivâmes à un petit chalet en bois, plutôt mignon. Pas très grand cependant pour toute une meute, mais convenable tout de même. Il me fit entrer, et malgré l'odeur de chien mouillé que laissaient ses "colocataires", c'était spacieux. Il me fit visiter en quelques minutes et ouvrit enfin la porte de sa chambre. Un lit double. Ce fut la première remarque que je fis.

- J'aime avoir de l'espace, voilà tout.  
- Mmm...  
- Serais-tu jalouse ?

J'arquais un sourcil tandis qu'il prenait un air amusé. Monsieur, s'amusait à prendre un malin plaisir à faire toutes sortes de remarques qui pourrait tenter de me gêner. Or, j'étais sans gènes et il le savait bien. Il déposa le sac au pied du lit et débarrassa deux étagères de sa commode. Pendant que j'admirait sa petite chambre. J'ai pris deux cadres photos posés sur sa table de nuit. Et lui, en montra une où il se trouvait avec une petite brune, un peu trop mignonne.

- Jake ?  
- Ouais ?  
- C'est qui elle ?

Il se tourna vers moi, regarda le cadre quelques secondes avant de reposer les yeux sur moi, en lâchant un petit rire. Il secoua la tête en se retournant sur sa commode.

- Tu es jalouse, je le savais !


	4. Chapter 3

******PDV Stefan **

Noir absolu. Chambre ruinée, rideaux tirés. Seul. Ça oui, je l'étais. Par ma stupidité, mon arrogance camouflée et mes sentiments refoulés, j'avais perdu les deux femmes qui avaient vraiment compté. L'une dont j'avais été incroyablement amoureux, d'un amour passionnel, destructeur et fougueux. Pour qui, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi, décrocher la lune, ou même mourir. Je l'avais fait d'ailleurs. L'autre, pour qui j'aurais également sacrifié ma vie, ou plutôt mon existence, que j'aimais tout autant mais d'un amour plus tendre, plus fusionnel, plus profond. J'aurais vraiment voulu construire ma vie -si je puis dire- avec elle. Mais je les avais perdu... Chacunes. De ne pouvoir choisir, je les avais détruite et moi y compris. De froides larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, je me laissais glisser au sol le long de ma porte. Je n'étais pas apte à ranger ce foutoir laissé par mon amour déchu. J'étais las de mes erreurs, las de mes conneries. Un idiot. Je ne méritais plus de vivre. je ne voulais plus vivre. J'étais anéanti, désemparé, fatigué. J'arrachais ma chevalière et la jetais à travers ma chambre. Elle vola un moment et retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains et me calmais un instant. J'entendis la voix grave de mon aîné parlant et racontant un fait passé à Elena... Je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

* * *

******PDV Externe : Flash-Back**

La grande brune s'approcha de son bel amant. Elle était elle-même partie le rejoindre dans sa chambre, au beau milieux de la nuit. Le charmant brun la boudait déjà depuis quelques jours. La jalousie le persécuté. Elle lui avait refusé l'entrée de sa chambre car son frère s'y trouvait déjà et ce beau brun aux yeux outre mer l'avait bien compris. Son cadet était le préféré et il s'en mordait les doigts. La souffrance se lisait sur ses traits tirés, pour ça il la haïssait. Le problème est qu'il la désirait tout autant. La jolie femme referma la porte dernière elle, s'appuyant au dos de celle-ci. L'air charmeur, joueur et une once de désir dans le regard. Allongé sur son lit bras dernière la tête, torse nu, il leva la tête vers sa belle puis la laissa de nouveau tomber lourdement sur son oreiller, se donnant un air désintéressé. Or, cela donnait davantage envie à la belle vampire. Elle avança vers lui, d'un pas envoûtant. Lâchant quelques mots tranchants :

- Ne faites pas l'enfant Damon, arrêtez donc de bouder comme tel.

Il se redressa doucement sur ses coudes afin de dévisager le monstre vide d'amour à son égard qui se dressait devant lui. Il l'admirait, qu'elle était belle, qu'elle resplendissait. Elle lui plaisait, elle le savait et elle en jouait. Passant un doigt sur ses lèvres elle lui remémora la dernière fois où elle l'avait embrassé. Ils étaient tous deux biens habillés, et se baladaient en ville. Il était fou de ses moments, où elle prenait son bras devant tous, montrant à ses ignorants qu'elle le préféré. Hélas, il se leurrait. Katherine n'aimait pas Damon. Elle s'approcha davantage de lui en décrochant difficilement son corset.

- Oh mon Dieu, je n'y arriverais jamais seule... Lança-t-elle d'un ton charmeur.

Un sourire victorieux se dressa devant le regard rempli d'envie et de désir de son amant. À vitesse vampirique, elle rejoignit ce dernier, prit ses mains et les posa elle-même sur sa taille. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle était prête à l'avoir... À vrai dire, la brunette avait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, baiser auquel il répondit immédiatement. Ses quelques jours à la snober avait été un véritable calvaire, elle lui avait incroyablement manquée et elle le savait. Mais soudainement, il la repoussa, sous le regard mécontent de la magnifique femme. Il caressa sa joue, l'air préoccupé, il prit enfin la parole.

- Katherine, j'ai besoin de savoir, avez-vous une préférence pour mon frère ?  
- Pourquoi tant de question quand on peut profiter ?

Sur ce, elle repartit sur ses lèvres, frottant son bassin au sien, agrippant plus fermement ses cheveux, déclenchant de folles envies à l'homme de qui elle se jouait. Elle passa ses mains sur son torse et commença à défaire sa ceinture. Mais au moment même, il lui saisit les poignets et la repoussa de nouveau, plus loin cette fois.

- Katherine...  
- Vous m'ennuyez Damon. Vos questions ne font que me fatiguer et m'agacer. Comprenez que c'est avec votre frère que je passerais finalement cette nuit. Ainsi vos questions puissent-elles trouver des réponses sans moi.

Elle sortit, de la chambre sans un autre mot. Laissant là, un homme remplit d'un besoin d'amour avec une peine effroyable. Alors que la souffrance et la douleur se lisaient sur son visage. Il se battait pour ne pas se haïr d'avoir gâché ce moment d'intimité avec elle. Jamais il n'avait tant souffert. Un amour débordant et mortel émanait de lui envers cette prêtresse des enfers.

* * *

******PDV Katherina **

- Tu te surestimes chéri, je...  
- Jacob, pourquoi est-ce que ça sent le vampire ? Me coupa un ténor sombre en ouvrant la porte de la chambre à la volée.

Oh... C'était lui. Sam Ulet. Ce pauvre type était le plus âgé de la meute, et probablement le seul à ne pas trouver possible, l'amitié d'un vampire avec un des leurs. Il me foudroyait du regard. Même lorsque j'étais humaine, nous ne nous apprécions pas. Il avait toujours éprouvé une haine froide envers les vampires, quand j'avais été transformer, il avait annoncé, que je méritais ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Sam faisait partie de ceux qui adorait chasser les vampires, alors pour lui, se lier d'amitié avec sa proie relevait de l'impossible. Cet abruti prenait sa mission très à cœur, il s'empêchait de ressentir quoi que ce soit, même si tout le monde était au courant de sa passion dévorante pour sa belle Emily.

- Kat' va rester quelque temps ici...  
- Jacob il faut que je te parle. Le coupa-t-il  
- Sam ! Je t'ai manqué ?

Il ne m'adressa même pas un regard et sortit de la pièce. Jake, lui, me lâcha un regard désolé, et déposa ses lèvres sur mon fond, laissant sa délicate odeur s'imprégner dans mes cheveux. Il sortit à son tour en refermant derrière lui. Quel accueil ! Sam n'avait vraiment pas changé. Je me décidais donc à ranger mes affaires dans les deux tiroirs qu'il avait vidés. Une fois fait, j'ouvrais ses propres tiroirs. La curiosité me démangeait. Il n'avait pas changé de style vestimentaire. Jake ne changerait jamais, et c'est surement ce qui me plaisait le plus. Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce, où je n'avais rien trouvé d'intéressant, je me laissais tombais lourdement sur son lit avant de tourner la tête vers ce fameux cadre. Cette fille me disait quelque chose, j'avais comme une impression de déjà vue à son encontre.

- Je ne la mêlerai pas à ça !

Je sortis de mes songes au moment même où après avoir crié à plein poumons, Jake entra dans la chambre en claquant la porte dernière lui. Il s'appuya contre la fenêtre bras tendus, tête baissée. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, prêt à se transformer sous le coup de la colère. Je m'approchais lentement de lui et posais ma main sur son épaule qu'il secoua afin de la retirer. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas que je le vois ainsi, mais son attitude de rejet m'agaçait. Je le poussais légèrement et me mis entre lui et la fenêtre en prenant son visage dans mes mains.

- Regarde-moi... Jake, regarde-moi !

Ses yeux noisettes se plantèrent enfin dans les miens, je gardais mes mains plaquées sur ses joues, mes pouces les carrassent doucement. Il approcha ses mains l'une de l'autre, toujours posé sur la fenêtre, entourant un peu plus ma taille. Il posa son front contre le mien et clos ses paupières. Je l'imitais, et sa respiration se calma un peu, j'entendis les battements de son cœur ralentir et reprendre une allure presque humaine. Je savais que lutter contre sa transformation était très douloureux. Ses mains se détachèrent du rebord de la fenêtre pour venir se placées dans mes cheveux. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Être avec lui me faisait un bien fou, pas besoin de masque, la garce prenait du sentis ses lèvres chaude embrasser mon front et il me chuchota un léger "merci" presque inaudible. Je rouvris les yeux et relevais la tête vers lui, nos visages n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Un franc sourire encadra nos deux visages à la vision de cette proximité retrouvée. Il reposa son front contre le mien, sans lâcher mes cheveux et cesser de sourire.

- Tu m'as manqué Kat'... Souffla-t-il.  
- Toi aussi Jake...

* * *

******PDV Elena **

Je restais sans voix, cette déclaration je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne m'étais pas imaginé à quel point il avait pu souffrir. Rien qu'à voir son visage déchiré, on pouvait voir toute la douleur qu'il avait subit. Je posais une main sur sa joue, il déposa la sienne sur la mienne. Je lui rendis un faible sourire.

- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Elle me consumait aussi, je la haïssais de tout mon corps mais je l'aimais à en mourir.

Oui, je comprenais parfaitement où il voulait en venir, mais il avait tort. Désormais, il était le seul à m'obséder jour et nuit. Tous les autres paressaient fade à côté de lui. Il était unique, il était le seul détenteur de mon cœur. Ce que j'éprouvais pour lui, il n'y avait pas de mots pour ça. Avant d'être un vampire je me trompais, je cachais mes sentiments à son égard, mais maintenant, je ne pouvais plus caché cette envie débordante d'être sans arrêt à ses côtés.

- Stefan et moi, ce n'est pas comme ça. Je le hais, simplement pour ce qu'il est, ce qu'il m'a fait subir à moi, et aux autres. Je ne pourrais jamais plus ressentir de l'amour à son égard. Il m'a déçu, blessé, mentis, trahis... Et malgré tout ça, la seule raison valable, c'est toi. Parce que tu me rends folle, à chacun de tes gestes, je t'aime un peu plus. À chacune de tes paroles, je me noie dans ta tendresse. Je t'aime D...

Il me coupa en m'embrassant fougueusement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il attira mon visage au sien avec une force incroyable. Je l'avais touché. Il rapprocha mon corps au sien, tandis que je franchissais la barrière de ses lèvres du bout de ma langue. Tout mon être s'emballait et se réchauffait. Pourquoi m'étais-je habillée ? J'étais incapable de lui résister, et je n'étais même pas sur de vouloir essayer. Il retira mon haut et mon bas sans tarder. Ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps et me faisaient gémir de plaisir. C'était incontrôlable. Et à vrai dire, avec lui, rien n'était contrôlable. Mon corps bouillonnait. Il détacha le reste de mes sous-vêtement. Mes mains agrippèrent automatiquement ses cheveux tandis qu'il descendit embrasser mon coup. Je sentis ses crocs sortir. Mon Dieu, comme je le désirais ! Il voulut se reculer mais je l'incitais à aller plus loin, rapprochant ses lèvres contre ma peau. Il planta alors ses crocs dans ma gorge. Une énorme chaleur m'envahit, je me pliais sous le plaisir éprouvé. Il passa une de ses mains sous ma nuque tandis que l'autre passa dans mon dos. Il se retira et m'embrassa de nouveau, me collant un peu plus au mur qui se trouver dans mon dos. Il me souleva et rentra en moi, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. J'étais folle amoureuse de cet homme, il n'y avait pas de doute. Ses baisers se faisaient de plus en plus fougueux et il m'était impossible de résister à ses caresses... Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je sentis, le muscle mort au creux de ma poitrine se serrer. Je crus percevoir un battement mais cela était impossible mais quelques secondes après c'est le sien que j'en tendis. Il stoppa notre baisser, tandis que nous nous regardions passionnément.

- Tu as entendu ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

J'acquiesçais et le réembrassais langoureusement, déclenchant chez lui une envie encore plus forte.


	5. Chapter 4

******PDV Katherina **

Il me souleva et me fit tourner avant de me jeter sur le lit et de venir s'allonger à mes côtés. Appuyé sur un avant-bras, moi de l'autre, nous nous dévisagions avec insistance.

- Paresseux !  
- Moi ? Mais absolument pas ! Ironisa-t-il.  
- Alors comment expliques-tu ta passion débordante pour ton lit ?  
- J'aime dormir et puis, je suis une bête sauvage, j'ai besoin de repos ! Blagua-t-il en grognant afin d'imiter un loup.

Jake n'était pas vraiment paresseux, mais j'aimais le taquiner avec ça. Disons plutôt, qu'il adorait être allongé et faire la sieste. Preuve présente, il n'avait pas réussi à tenir plus de dix minutes debout, même si j'étais dans ses bras.

- Toi ? Une bête sauvage ? Je demande à voir !  
- Tu l'auras voulu !

Il se plaça au-dessus de moi et fit mine de m'attaquer, mais, j'étais plus forte que lui et en une fraction de seconde, ce fut moi qui me retrouvais sur lui. Assise, jambes repliées, je m'allongeais un peu plus afin de lui prendre les bras et les lui plaçaient au-dessus la tête, le plaquant fermement au lit. Nos visages étaient si proches que son souffle caressait mes lèvres. Je me penchais pour murmuré à son oreille.

- ! Articulais-je d'une voix joueuse et sensuelle.

Je fis glisser mon nez le long de son visage, du plus aguicheur que je pus, avant de me redescendre de son corps, pour retrouver ma place initiale, sur le lit, à ses côtés. Nous échangeâmes un petit regard complice et plein de nostalgie avant de rire aux éclats. De nouveau côte à côte, appuyés sur l'avant-bras, nos rires s'estompèrent petit à petit. Il continuait de sourire chaleureusement. Sa main chaude et délicate vint replacer une de mes mèches dernière mon oreille.

- Jake ?  
- Mmm ?  
- Qui est-ce que tu ne voulais pas mêler à quoi ?

Son beau visage se crispa durement. Soudain il roula sur le dos, fuyant mon regard. Manque de chance pour lui, j'avais toujours ce que je voulais. Je me rapprochais de lui plaçant une main sous ma tête, en appui sur un coude. Mon regard glissa le long de sa mâchoire carrée, jusque sur son torse nu, comme toujours où j'y déposais délicatement ma main.

- Jake...  
- Les originaux... Ils organisent une fête... Sam veut y aller...  
- Pour l'anniversaire de Rebekah, oui je sais. En quoi ça vous concerne ?  
- Comment tu sais ?  
- Oh Jake, je t'en prie... Je sais toujours tout !

Un sourire radieux étira ses lèvres et il risqua enfin un regard vers moi. Mais, comme à chaque fois, lorsque son regard se planta dans le mien, il ne s'en détacha plus. Alors que je caressais toujours son torse du bout des doigts. Il attrapa ma main et la serra dans la sienne.

- Et qui est-ce que tu ne veux pas mêler à l'anniversaire de Barbie ?  
- Toi.  
- Pardon ?  
- Comme tu les connais, Sam veut que tu y ailles avec nous, afin de ne pas éveillez-les soupons... Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Je fronçais automatiquement les sourcils. Que faisaient-ils avec les originaux ? Ils allaient se faire massacrer avant même d'avoir passé le pas de la porte.

- Vous ne pensez quand même pas pouvoir les tués ?!  
- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles Kat'.  
- Jake c'est trop dangereux, ne fais pas ça !

Alors c'était ça... La raison de son retour à Mystic Falls... Ma fierté en prit un coup, même si au fond, je savais qu'il n'était pas revenue pour moi, je l'espérais secrètement. Tués les originaux étaient sa seule mission... Elijah, Kol, Rebekah et Klaus... Klaus ! Mais oui ! Bon sang !

- Tu ne peux pas les tués !  
- Bien sûr que si, crois-moi, si on leur arrache la tête...  
- Je mourrais.

Son visage vira au blanc et son emprise autour de ma main se resserra. Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens sans répit. Il fallait que je lui explique. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Je lui expliquais donc l'histoire de lignées. Son teint n'en devint que plus livide. Sa main ne lâchait plus la mienne, comme si la peur de me perdre était plus que présente.

- Crois-moi, si l'on pouvait les tués, se serait déjà fait.  
- Il faut que je prévienne Sam.  
- Ça l'arrêtera ?  
- Pas d'attaque sans l'accord de tous les membres de la meute.

Je posais ma tête sur son torse, mon Dieu, j'avais évité un beau carnage. J'avais sauvé ma vie et la sienne. Sa main droite se plaça sous sa nuque tandis que sa gauche caressait mes cheveux. Qu'aurai-je fait sans lui ? S'il ne faisait plus parti de ce monde ? Certes nous nous perdions de vue très souvent mais c'était a chaque fois pour mieux nous retrouver. De plus, nos chemins étaient faits pour se recroiser... et se nouer.

* * *

******PDV Bonnie**

Nous étions déjà en début d'après-midi. Je marchais vers le Mystic Grill d'un pas décidé où je devais retrouver Caroline et Élena. Je poussais la lourde porte. Caroline était déjà là, assise à une table, la tête dans les mains. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui caressa doucement le bras. Elle releva la tête et me fit un faible sourire en se levant pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je m'assis ensuite à côté d'elle. Un lourd coup de vent fit voler nos cheveux et Élena apparut au centre, décoiffée.

- Excusez-moi, j'étais avec Damon, et je... il... nous... enfin...  
- Tu es encore plus rapide que moi ! S'exclama notre adorable blonde.

Elle nous serra rapidement chacune dans ses bras et s'assit en face, complètement affolée. Elle tripotait ses doigts. Du regard je l'incite à poursuivre... Après tout, c'est elle qui avait demandée à nous voir...

- Alors voilà... tout à l'heure... Damon et moi, nous étions en train de... enfin vous voyez... Et j'ai... enfin c'est bizarre, parce que lui aussi... mais en fait...  
- Elena vient en au fait. La coupais-je inquiète.  
- Mon cœur s'est mis à battre.

Caroline comme moi eûmes le souffle coupé. C'était impossible. Il n'y avait pas remède au vampirisme. Un vampire était un damné, il ne pouvait pas... Enfin... Pas Élena... Pas Damon... Et si Klaus... Bon sang... Je tournais le regard pour qu'elle ne voit pas ma peur et ma crainte. J'aperçut Jérémy au bar qui servait une jeune fille inconnue, brune et plutôt jolie. J'eus une brutale envie de lui exploser le cerveau. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens.

- Enfin, ce ne fût qu'un centième de seconde, mais... Comment ?  
- Je n'en sais rien... Je suppose que je vais devoir ressortir mes vieux grimoires. Mentis-je.

En réalité, je les avais déjà ressortis. Cherchant à tout prix un énième moyen d'empêcher de faire ce que Klaus m'avait demandé. Mais cela était inquiétant... J'allais approfondir mes recherches, Klaus ne pouvait pas avoir raison. Cela était impossible... Les vampires, loups-garous et autres fantôme étaient déjà une part bien présente dans nos vies. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Je retournais la tête vers Jérémy, la jeune brune au carré bien entretenue avait disparue. Je l'admirais laver les verres. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'Alaric se trompe... Mais d'après mes recherches...

- Tu as déjà entendu parler de ça ?  
- Non... Je... Non, jamais. répondis-je en sortant de mes pensées interrompues par Élena.  
- Bonnie ? Est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda Caroline.  
- Oui bien sûr mais et toi, tu a l'air frustrée.

Dans l'art du changement de conversation j'étais la meilleure. Caroline baissa la tête et le regard d'Elena me quitta pour se planter sur notre amie.

- Disons que Klaus m'a fait une charmante visite, ce matin... Ironisa-t-elle accompagné d'une grimace.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda notre jeune vampire.

Nous écoutâmes patiemment son récit. Le débarquement de ce monstre dans sa chambre, leur conversation, puis ses craintes d'en parler à Tyler. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas fait et craignait qu'il ne s'énerve contre elle. L'hybride ne créait que des problèmes autour de lui. Sans parler du problème "Originaux"... Tous de retour.

- Donc, ils sont bel et bien de retour. Affirma un ténor que je connaissais bien.  
- Matt !

Élena se retourna au même moment qu'elle s'était exclamé son nom. Il la serra contre lui, et elle fit de même. Je l'entendis murmurer un petit "doucement", suivis d'un petit "Pardon, j'ai du mal à m'y faire..." de la part d'Élena. Ils étaient vraiment adorables. Depuis le berceau, il avait toujours étés deux meilleurs amis extraordinaires, d'une complicité folle. Sortir ensembles avait été une bêtise, ils étaient bien trop copain pour ça.

* * *

******PDV Damon **

Elena était partie rejoindre Bonnie et Caroline au Mystic Grill et elle avait bien raison. C'était incroyable... Cela faisait plus d'un siècle que mon cœur n'avait pas battu. Je sortis enfin de la douche, où j'y étais resté un moment. Je passais la main dans mes cheveux, et alors que je finissais d'enfiler mes vêtements, une mauvaise odeur de cramer me vint aux narines. Je sortis dans le couloir, cela venait de la chambre de mon frère. Je poussais doucement la porte de sa chambre en l'appelant. Ce spectacle me brûla moi-même les entrailles. Aussitôt je le plaquais au sol, dans un coin d'ombre.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?! M'exclamais-je.

Il me repoussa violemment sur le côté avant de me lancer un regard amer plein de reproche. Nous nous relevâmes à vitesse vampirique et il fit un pas vers moi, mais le soleil lui crama de nouveau le visage, je le repoussais alors dans l'ombre. J'aperçus sa chevalière non loin de mes pieds. Je la ramassais et la fis rouler dans mes doigts. Je lui lançais à mon tour un regard assassin.

- Vraiment ?! Après tout ce que qu'on a traversés ?!  
- Tu peux parler toi, tu as tout ce que tu as toujours voulu !  
- Sérieusement Stefan ?!... Elle t'avait choisi toi ! Tu l'as laissée. Abandonnée. Une fois de plus, comme Katherine, c'était toi... Et tu as tout gâché... Et maintenant quoi ? Tu regrettes ? Tu veux mourir, pour une femme ? Tu imagines ce que j'ai traversé moi, deux fois ?! À deux reprises on m'a abandonné pour toi, et je suis là, à te projeter, à m'apitoyer sur ton sort, alors que toi, tu n'as jamais cherché à comprendre ! J'avais besoin de mon frère, et j'en ai toujours besoin ! Alors, si tu veux mourir égoïstement et rester un con aux yeux de tous vas-y, mais tu ne vaudras pas mieux que ce que j'étais !

Je lui balançais sa chevalière qu'il attrapa à la volée et je quittais la pièce. Abasourdis. En réalité, j'étais désemparé. Il m'avait fait transformer, par peur que je ne sois plus près de lui. Et maintenant, il voulait mourir. Malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à me sentir coupable... Je me servis un verre de bourdon, et m'affalai dans le canapé. Je le bus d'une traite, et m'en resservis un autre. Après la mort d'Alaric, je ne serais pas apte à supporter celle de mon frère. Cependant, je l'avais moi aussi abandonné. Alors que je m'attendais à sentir de nouveau une atroce odeur de cramer, qui viendrai déchirais mon cœur en deux, j'entendis des pas lourds derniers moi. J'aurais voulu sourire mais j'avais bien trop mal, cause de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je bus mon verre d'une autre traite et posai ma main sur la bouteille afin de me resservir mais une main l'avait attrapé avant moi. Je levais les yeux vers mon petit frère, qui avait l'air véritablement perdu. Sous mes doigts posait sur sa main qui tenait ma bouteille je pouvais de nouveau sentir sa chevalière. Je me levais et le serrai dans mes bras. Mon frère était tout ce qu'il me restait de mes souvenirs d'humanité. De notre enfance joyeuse et de ma mère... Je me serai battus jusqu'à la mort pour lui. Après quelques minutes, je le lâchai et rattrapai ma bouteille de bourdon. Je me servis un énième verre, et posais la bouteille. Je bus ce dernier plus doucement, lui tournant le dos pour cacher mon mal-être.

- Vraiment ? Après m'avoir convaincu, tu vas me faire la tête ?

Je me retournais avec cette fois, un réel sourire sur les lèvres. J'avais réussi. Mon frère avait retrouvé la joie de vivre... Du moins pour le moment. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas été aussi complices. Vraiment longtemps. Il avait souffert, autant que moi. Je le savais. Et j'allais tout faire pour qu'il redevienne aussi heureux que je le suis maintenant, avec Élena.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

* * *

******PDV Stefan :**

Je le plaquais au sol et le ballon roula sur la pelouse. Retrouver mon frère avait été d'une perfection absolue. Nos moments étaient si rares, et pourtant j'en avais tellement besoin. Il s'écroula au sol en lançant un soupir de douleur, et éclata de rire. Un très vieux souvenir immergea ma tête. Nous avions dix ans. Mère nous avez fait mettre nos plus beau vêtement pour la rentré. "Mes fils serons les plus beaux !" avait-elle annoncée, elle embrassa mes joues, et je restais sage. Damon s'impatientait de retrouver ses camarades. Elle se rapprocha de lui et remis son uniforme en place. Elle pris sa petite tête entre ses mains, caressa ses cheveux et lui murmura "Prend soin de ton frère.", elle lui sourie et embrassa longuement ses joues. Damon avait acquiesçait et avait pris ma main, nous sortant de la maison. Elle nous regardais partir, sur le pas de la porte, je continuais de la regardais tandis que Damon courrais en m'entraînant par la main. Là bas, il avait plein de copains, moi je n'étais pas vraiment aimé. Nous courrions sur le chemin de l'école, il tenait toujours ma main. Je me suis arrêté d'un coup, je ne voulais pas y aller. L'air frustré, il a tenté de me tirer de nouveau, je ne voulais plus avançais. Il a alors trouvé une très bonne feinte. Une flaque d'eau était présente sur notre chemin et il a sauté dedans à pieds joints, trempant son pantalon et me mouillant de la tête aux pieds. Furieux je lui avais couru après jusqu'à l'école. Il avait réussi à m'y faire aller, et de plus, avoir couru m'avait fait sécher.

- À quoi tu penses ?  
- Elle te préférait.  
- Pardon ?  
- Maman... Elle t'a toujours préféré...

Sa tête roula afin de regarder les étoiles... Les étoiles ? Je m'aperçus enfin que nous avions passé après midi ensemble puisqu'il faisait nuit. Chose rare. Une larme roula sur sa joue, qu'il essuya en passant les mains dans ses cheveux.

- Peut-être, mais c'est toi qui étais là.

Je savais parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Sa mort. Il n'avait pas été présent, lui, se battais sur le champ de bataille à ce moment-là. Mère était tant fière de lui. Elle ne cessait de parler de lui. Quand il était revenu, cela avait été une terrible déchirure pour lui d'apprendre sa mort.

- Pourquoi après près de deux siècles, ça fait encore tellement mal ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi. Nous n'étions plus que tous les deux, et je me rendais compte qu'il était tout ce que j'avais. Damon restait Damon, pour ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés, cependant, il avait toujours veillé sur moi, il m'avait toujours projeté. Il se redressa et fit quelques pas. Chez Damon, la tristesse et la mélancolie n'existaient pas. Tout se transformait en colère et en rage profonde. Je m'approchais de lui et le retournai face à moi, prenant son visage entre mes mains comme le faisait mère.

- Il y a certaines douleurs qui ne nous quittent jamais...  
- Heureusement grâce à moi, je ne connaîtrais jamais ça avec toi. Eh oui, je t'ai une fois de plus sauvé la vie !

Je souris à sa remarque, et en une fraction je me baissai et ramassai le ballon que je lui envoyai. Je savais qu'il cachait sa douleur, mais lui parler sans cesse de sa ne l'aiderai pas. De plus, nous étions là pour passé un bon moment, rire et être heureux.

- Tu vas perdre petit frère ! Rigola-t-il en l'attrapant.


	6. Chapter 5

******PDV Katherina **

La nuit était tombée mais nous courrions encore dans les bois, comme des enfants, je dois l'avouer. J'avais ce besoin de le retrouver... Et il en avait profité pour me montrer la forêt sous différentes facettes. Je le semais facilement, tant qu'il ne se transformait pas, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il me rattrape. Mais soudain, je le perdis de vue, je m'arrêtais donc un moment pour l'appeler, sans aucune réponse. Une branche craqua dernière moi, et alors qu'un sourire tordit mes lèvres, je le plaquai contre un tronc d'arbre.

- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'on ne surprend jamais un vampire ? demandais-je, joueuse.  
- Mmm non, mais on m'a déjà dit de ne pas surprendre une fille... c'était en 1488, en Bulgarie, tu étais en sous-vêtement et tu sortais de la douche, juste après que...

Je le coupais en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je fis les gros yeux, rappeler le passé, je n'aimais pas ça. Même si, je dois avouer que c'était une belle époque. J'avais tout juste 15 ans, et j'étais bien évidemment encore humaine. Je vivais une idylle parfaite... Il enleva mon doigt de sa bouche et prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains. Son pouce caressa le bout de mes lèvres et il déposa finalement un doux baisé sur mon front. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mes bras, jusqu'à attraper une des miennes de sa droite. Sa gauche retombant mollement. Il me rentraina à marchais cette fois, calmement, dans la nuit profonde. Ne lâchant pas sa main, j'enroulais nos doigts et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Nos pas réguliers me rassuraient. Cette journée avait à la fois été tellement éprouvante et en même temps, un cadeau du ciel. Il s'arrêta près d'un petit lac dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Je lâchais sa main et courus jusqu'à l'eau, elle était si claire. Je me retournais vers lui, il était assis au sol et regardait la lune. Je m'assis à mon tour sur un rocher, face à lui.

- Jake ?  
- Mmh ?

Il baissa la tête vers moi. Je pris mon courage, quitte à ce que sa réponse me vexe, je devais savoir. Il fallait que je lui demande, je voulais être sûr.

- Tu as vieilli ?

Son regard s'assombrit quelques secondes puis repris sa teinte marron naturelle. Il baissa la tête et ma poitrine se serra, je n'étais pas prête à le perdre, pas lui. C'est quelqu'un que je ne voulais jamais voir partir. Il passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, et les garda sur sa nuque quelques secondes en regardant le ciel. Puis, il posa ses mains à plat sur l'herbe derrière lui. De sorte à être un tout petit peu plus allongé. Puis il releva ses yeux vers moi, scannant son âme, je perçu toute la souffrance que ma question avait fait ressortir.

- Quelques mois seulement...

Ma douleur transperça ma poitrine. Je m'arrêtais de le fixer en fermant les yeux, les rouvrant sur l'image de l'eau bleutée. Je lâchais un sourire hypocrite cachant ma souffrance soudaine, une plus grande encore que celle éprouvée à cause de Stefan. J'ai pinçait mes lèvres et tournait la tête. Battant des cils pour faire disparaître des larmes naissantes. Une colère profonde naissait en moi. Je ne connaissait pas la tristesse, seulement la colère et la haine, la rancoeur et la vengeance.

- Une fille hein... Chuchotais-je.  
- Oui... Mais pas comme tu l'entends.

Je fronçais les sourcils et reportais toute mon attention sur lui. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

- La fille de la photo... Elle s'appelait Kristen. Elle faisait partie de la meute... Quand tu es partis en Angleterre, après, tu sais... Après que tu m'es fuit...  
- Je ne t'ai jamais fuis Jake ! Le coupais-je. M'ignorant il a continué :  
- Les quelques membres de la meute et moi somme partis en Amérique, où nous avons rencontrés cette fameuse fille et sa meute, nous nous sommes unis, c'était tellement rare de rencontrer d'autres Modificateurs comme nous, qui avait choisi le loup. Nos meutes sont restés ensemble près de 200 ans. Je t'ai revu à Chicago avant que tu ne me fuis de nouveau pour partir à Mystic Fall, où tu as rencontré ton cher Stefan... Quelques années plus tard, nous avons eu un violent combat. Elle, comme beaucoup de ma propre meute sont mort. Je n'ai jamais supporté cela... J'étais abattu et blessé. D'une meute de plus de vingt membres nous sommes passés à six. Six loups sur vingt ont survécut ! Alors pourquoi moi ?!

Il commençait à s'énerver et son corps à trembler de nouveau. Il prit sa tête dans ses douces mains, et je l'ai entendus respirer un moment. Le scrutant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de constater que la lune, donnait un reflet bleu à ses cheveux brun et sa peau cuivrée. Il releva si lentement la tête vers moi, que j'aurais pu en comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer, mais il l'a fait :

- J'ai éteint mon côté transformeur, tu sais comment ça marche... Quelques mois seulement, puis j'ai entendu parler que tu avais quitté Mystic Falls en te faisant passer pour morte, et j'ai eu espoir que tu reviennes, que notre chemin se recroise. Je ne savais pas où tu étais. Je me suis transformé, et j'ai repris ce côté avec moi, stoppant ma croissance de nouveau.

Ses yeux trahissait réellement toute la souffrance qu'il éprouvait. Ma poitrine se serra de nouveau, je n'aimais pas le voir ainsi. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Avec lui, toute ma méchanceté s'envolaif et pour dire vrai, ça me faisait peur. J'aimais ma carapace de garce psychopathe.

* * *

******PDV Elena**

- Stefan non plus n'est pas là. Mais sa chambre a été complètement détruite... Annonça Caroline en descendant l'escalier.  
- Je sais, oui... Ça, c'est Kat' ce matin. Répondis-je en retirant la tête de mes mains.

Elles me regardèrent avec de gros yeux ronds. Je fus alors contrainte de leur raconter la mésaventure de ce matin. Caroline vint s'asseoir près de moi et Bonnie continuait de me caresser chaleureusement le dos, de haut en bas, espérant ralentir mon inquiétude.

- Ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, c'est depuis quand est-ce-que tu l'appelles Kat' ? C'est nouveau, vous vous donnez des mignons petits surnoms comme des sœurs qui s'entretuent ?  
- Premièrement on ne se donne pas de "petit surnom tout mignon" Caroline, et on s'entre-tue pas, je...  
- Ah oui excuse-moi ! Ce sont tes amis qu'elle menasse de tuer ! ... Sérieusement, comment peux-tu avoir de la compassion pour cette garce manipulatrice ?! S'énerva-t-elle.  
- Les filles, calmez-vous... Nous pria Bonnie.  
- Elle est moi ! M'écriais-je en me levant pour lui faire face.

Cette dernière se leva à son tour, violemment, et fronça les sourcils. Bonnie, elle, ne bronchait pas, elle était restée assise et nous fixait bizarrement. J'essayais pourtant de me calmer, mais j'étais encore une jeune vampire et j'avais beaucoup de mal à contenir mes émotions. De plus, où pouvaient-ils bien être bon sang ! J'avais essayé d'appeler sur son portable une trentaine de fois, je l'avais harcelé comme il aurait eu horreur que je le fasse, mais j'étais morte de peur. Caroline et moi continuons de nous fixer durement. Elle avait les mains posées sur ses hanches et moi, les bras croisés.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as ?! M'exclamais-je.  
- Tu n'es pas foutu de réfléchir correctement Élena ! Être vampire ce n'est pas changer du tout au tout !  
- Pardon ?!  
- Parfaitement ! Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Comment as-tu pu lâcher Stefan pour Damon ?!

S'en était trop, crocs sortis, je la poussais violemment à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle s'écroula le long du mur, cela était abusif mais elle était insupportable et je n'arrivais plus à entendre ses reproches minables. Elle se releva aussitôt et voulu me saisir à la gorge mais je la repoussais au sol une énième fois.

- Comment peux-tu être plus forte ?! Je suis plus vieille ! Je...

Caroline ne pût finir car un affreux mal de tête la prit, elle attrapa cette dernière entre ses mains et hurla à la mort. Elle s'allongea au sol et se repliant de douleur, ses cris s'intensifièrent et puis, ce fut mon tour. Je tombais moi aussi à genoux, suppliant Bonnie d'arrêter et quelques secondes plus tard, le calme revint doucement dans mon esprit. Je me relevais difficilement tandis que Caroline était tête baissée, mains et genoux au sol. Énervé contre toutes, je pris ma veste et quittais le manoir. Je marchais vite, comme une furie quand j'entendis des pas pressés derrière moi. C'était Bonnie. Elle m'interpella sans réponse de ma part, puis courut pour se placer devant moi et m'arrêter.

- Bonnie, laisse-moi rentrer chez moi... Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Pardonne-moi Élena, mais vous alliez vous entretuez. Laisse-moi te raccompagner, tu ne vas pas renter à pied.

Bien vue, je n'avais aucune envie de mourir de froid. Après un soupir, j'acceptais. Elle m'expliqua que Caroline rentrerait seule. Un lourd et pesant silence régnait dans la voiture de mon amie. Mais soudainement, elle le brisa :

- Comment tu as fait ?  
- Fais quoi ?  
- Pour résister ?

Je tournais la tête vers elle, frustrée. De quoi parlait-elle ? Elle semblait bien contrarier, sourcils froncés. Enfin, elle tourna à son tour la tête vers moi, un quart de seconde, puis se concentra de nouveau sur la route, m'expliquant tout de même de quoi elle parlait.

- Quand Caroline est tombée, tu es resté debout comme si de rien n'était pendant au moins une bonne minute. Il a fallu que j'augmente la puissance pour que tu tombes.  
- Je pensais que tu m'avais épargné. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'éviter, je ne l'avais juste pas ressentis.

* * *

**PDV Jérémy **

J'ai entendu un bruit de pneus freiner dans l'allée. Allongé sur mon lit, j'ai tourné doucement la tête vers la pendule qui indiquait minuit. Je me suis relevé pour regarder par la fenêtre, c'était la voiture de Bonnie. J'ai descendu les marches quatre à quatre, le sourire béa aux lèvres. J'ai ouvert la porte à la volée, prêt à la serrer dans mes bras. Mais je me stoppais net en découvrant Élena qui est entrée furibonde, sans me dire bonjour, elle est montée directement dans sa chambre. J'ai retourné la tête vers la porte d'entrée où se trouvait Bonnie qui fixait Élena monter. Je l'ai attiré à l'intérieur et après avoir pris son visage entre mes mains, j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Tendrement et amoureusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé demandais-je tout de même, inquiet pour ma sœur.

Elle mit presque aussitôt un doigt sur ma douche et me désigna ses oreilles pour ensuite monter son doigt vers l'étage, où se trouvait Élena. Elle m'a entraîné dans le salon, où je me suis lourdement assis dans le canapé. Elle s'est placé à mes côtés, une jambe plier sous elle pour se rehausser, sa tête roula sur mon épaule. Elle, comme moi, entendîmes l'eau couler, Élena était sous la douche. Elle se déplaça alors un peu pour me regarder.

- Elle s'est disputée avec Caroline au sujet de Damon et Katherine. Caroline est proche de Stefan, il a toujours veillé sur elle, et comme il souffre de leur séparation, elle en veut à Élena...  
- Je vois... Mais... et au sujet de Katherine ?  
- Elena la défend, c'est comme si elle l'a projetée, c'est très étrange...  
- En effet oui...  
- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elles en sont venus aux mains, j'ai dû employer mes pouvoirs pour les séparer, sauf qu'Élena n'a rien senti...

Je fis de gros yeux ronds. Jusqu'alors, seule Katherine n'avait rien senti, lorsque Bonne avait utilisée ses pouvoirs. Pourtant, il s'agissait bien de ma sœur, j'en étais certain. Bonnie semblait vraiment inquiète et je n'aimais pas ça...

- Je rechercherais s'il peut effectivement y avoir un lien Petrova qui les lierait.  
- En parlant de recherches...

Elle baissa la tête. Ses boucles brunes glissaient le long de son visage, son superbe visage. Je passais tendrement ma main sur sa joue, et l'approchais de moi. Elle se laissa aller contre mon torse tandis que je la serrait dans mes bras. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre où une magnifique lune brillait d'un éclat presque bleu. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux. Elle portait beaucoup trop de choses sur ses épaules.

- Alaric peut avoir raison.  
- Pardon ?

Elle leva la tête pour planter son doux regard noir dans le mien. Elle sortit un vieux et petit carnet de son sac et commença à lire.

- D'après mes recherches, dans chaque génération, il a un chasseur. Un vrai. Les sorcières l'ont créé, et ce, bien avant les originaux. Un chasseur aurait été créé à l'apparition du premier "non humain"... Je ne sais pas s'ils parlent de loup-garou ou autres choses qu'on ne connaît pas. Mais d'après les légendes, ce chasseur a pour but de faire régner l'espèce humaine, détruisant tout autre créature néfaste. Et là, il y a un nombre incalculable de noms inconnus... D'après eux, les créatures néfastes comporteraient les hybrides de toutes sortes...  
- Cela veut dire qu'il y a d'autres sortes d'hybrides ? Et que Klaus ne serait pas seul ?

Tous deux nous tournions la tête vers Élena, en serviette, qui nous regardait, l'air perdu. Bonnie et moi échangeâmes un regard bref et enfin elle la fit asseoir à ses côtés et lui raconta pour mon histoire. Elena semblait ahuri et me regarder l'air désolé et inquiet à son tour. Bonnie repris enfin sa lecture :

- Je disais donc : hybrides de toutes sortes, loups-garous une fois métamorphosés... Donc, quand ils ne sont pas dans un corps humain... Il parle aussi de Modificateurs et Métamorphes, le sort pour ses deux derniers serait identique au loup-garou, il ne serait des créatures néfastes qu'une fois transformé... Ils parlent aussi de... Vampire damné... Ensuite il y a une liste hallucinante de créature épargnée... Sorcières, Vampires, Fées, doppelgangers, Elfes... Continuais-je  
- Tu as cité deux fois vampires, et dans deux listes différentes. Observa Élena.  
- Oui, je fais des recherches là-dessus, il y aurait deux sortes de vampires, je ne sais pas à quoi ça correspond... Mentis-je sous le regard honteux de Jérémy.  
- Tu as aussi cité l'histoire de sosie, je ne serai pas la seule ?  
- Je n'en sais rien Élena... Mais je te promets de creuser tout, ça... Va te reposer, tu es sur les nerfs.  
- Oui, elle a raison... Va dormir, et nous allons faire de même... les vacances sont faites pour se reposer je te rappelle annonçais-je  
- Oui, enfin, je vais peut-être rentrer... Murmura Bonnie.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, vous n'êtes pas suffisamment discret pour que je ne m'aperçois pas que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble...

Alors que Bonnie prenait des couleurs, je souriais autant que ma sœur, qui nous embrassa tous deux avant de partir se coucher. Bonnie se leva et je l'embrassais de nouveau, gardant mon front posé au sien.

- Je devrais rentrer, je n'ai pas d'affaires...  
- Elena t'en prêtera demain, ne t'en fais pas...

Elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche mais ce fut à mon tour de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres et de l'embrasser plus fougueusement, l'attirant à moi comme un aimant. Alors que mes mains étaient délicatement posées sur ses hanches, elle entoura ses bras autour de ma nuque. Je la soulevais en la portant comme une princesse, ne cessant de l'embrasser.

- Je vais peut-être rester finalement... Rigola-t-elle.

Son sourire éclatant ne fit qu'élargir le mien, elle approcha de nouveau ses lèvres des miennes, pendant que je montais déjà les escaliers en direction de ma chambre.

* * *

******PDV Caroline :**

J'avais toujours le visage dans les mains pleurant à chaudes larmes. Intarissable et insoutenable. Tout basculait dans ma vie. C'était d'une atrocité encore inconnue. Elena était à peine revenue, Klaus avait posé problème. Je n'aimais vraiment pas me disputer avec mes meilleures amies, mais Élena avait tellement changée en quelques mois. Certes, elle était devenue un vampire, et Damon l'avait rendu heureuse pendant trois mois mais... Elle lui ressemblait tellement. "Laisse une chance à Damon..." M'avait dit Bonnie... Même elle, était de son côté, elle disait que Damon rendait Elena heureuse, et qu'elle resplendissait de bonheur depuis son retour. Après tout... si elle avait raison... Non, je me refusais de croire à cela. Stefan la rendait meilleure. J'entendis la porte du manoir s'ouvrir, il était enfin revenue ! Je me relevais rapidement et fis disparaître mes larmes du revers de ma main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Je levais vers mon interlocuteur... Oh s'était lui... Il me regarda de haut en bas et partis se servir un verre de bourbon.

- Je me suis disputé avec Élena, à cause de toi ! Elle était morte d'inquiétude, où étiez-vous ?! M'énervais-je.  
- On se calme, j'étais juste avec Stefan, et ce n'est pas ma faute si elle ne te supporte plus au point que vous vous disputiez !

Je m'approchais à vitesse vampirique de lui, rouge de colère. quant à lui, il se foutait royalement de ma colère, elle semblait même l'amuser. Il s'accouda au bar, et me lança un horrible regard supérieur. Son air hautain me mit encore plus hors de moi. Poings serrés, bras tendus, j'étais prête à exploser. Il sirotait tranquillement son verre tandis que mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines.

- De toute façon, avec Élena ça ne marchera jamais ! Elle ne t'aimera pas plus que Katherine ne l'a fait ! Hurlais-je.

Son verre se brisa dans ses doigts et de petites veines commençaient à se formait sous ses yeux. Elena était donc un sujet si sensible que ça... Il n'y avait donc pas qu'une simple attirance physique... Je regrettais aussitôt mes paroles...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Je me retournais vers la porte d'entrée où se trouvait Stefan, qui me fixait. Je sentis un vent dans mes cheveux et il ne fallait pas être stupide pour deviner que Damon s'était enfui.

- Je... Il était là et... Bafouillais-je en désignant l'endroit où se trouvait l'aîné il y a quelques secondes.  
- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
- Oui... je... non... Je me suis disputé avec Élena et Damon m'horripile à un point, que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

Il lâcha un petit rire nerveux... Enfaîte si, il savait... Il s'assit sur son canapé, je fis de même, me laissant tomber comme une masse. J'appuyais mon coude sur le dossier. Stefan m'incita du regard et je lui racontais alors toute la tragédie en faisant de grand geste pour illustrer mes mots.

- Tu devrais peut-être faire un effort, pour Élena, Damon n'est pas si antipathique que ça...  
- Ne me dis pas que tu abandonnes !  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça Caroline, mais admet qu'elle est mieux sans moi...  
- Mais toi et elle, c'est épique ! M'exclamais-je.

Il baissa la tête, confus. Quelques mèches châtains claires glissèrent sur son visage, cachant ses yeux émeraudes. Puis il la releva vers moi, l'air abattu, et vide.

- Quand elle était humaine, peut-être... Mais plus maintenant.

Je croisais les bras, décidément vexé. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Damon aurai changé au point que Stefan abandonne de croire en son histoire avec Élena.

- Damon n'a pas réellement changé Caroline. Disons que celui qui t'a fait souffrir était une version sans humanité de mon frère. Elena et l'amour qu'ils se portent lui ont rendu. A-t-il annoncé comme si il lisait dans mes pensées.

Je voyais parfaitement qu'il essayait de se convaincre, autant que moi, qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance, et que la relation que ma meilleure amie entretenait avec son maudit frère était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Et cela, je le remarquais facilement, à sa gorge qui se serrait à l'évocation de leur "amour" et à son visage trahissant toute la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Je connaissais si bien cela... Quand j'étais humaine, j'étais sans arrêt rejeté. C'est comme si l'on m'avait arraché les ailes à la cime et que mon sang avait été remplacer par de la lave, détruisant mon cœur. Tout cela, c'était avant Matt... Il avait été mon premier amour, le seul à attendre autre chose de moi qu'une nuit... Notre histoire aurait pu être aussi épique que celle de Stefan et Élena si j'étais resté humaine... Mais maintenant c'était impossible et seul Tyler comptait réellement... Est-ce que c'était cela que Stefan voulait me faire comprendre ? En tout cas, je restais persuadé qu'il restait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma meilleure amie.

- Essaye de lui parler et de faire un effort pour Élena. Le Damon qu'il est réellement pourrait bien te surprendre...

Je fis la moue, pas convaincu du tout. Je ferais des efforts, certes, pour Élena. Mais seulement pour elle.

- Où est Élena ? Je n'arrive pas à la joindre, mon téléphone refuse de s'allumer. Lança une voix qui n'avait rien à faire dans la conversation.  
- Chez elle, mais laisse-la un peu avec son frère. Elle s'est fait un sang d'encre. Vous passerez vous excuser demain... Je la préviendrais que tu vas bien... Répondis-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

Étrangement, il acquiesça et remonta l'escalier en fixant son téléphone, qu'il ne cessait de secouer, et en jurant contre de dernier. Je reportais enfin toute mon attention sur le cadet des Salvatore, qui me fixait étrangement.

- Quoi ?  
- Tu me fais penser à Lexi...  
- Ta meilleure amie que Damon à... Enfin...  
- Oui, c'était ma meilleure amie.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise, miss boulette ! À ce qu'on m'avait raconté sur elle, c'était une femme merveilleuse qui l'avait contraint au régime animal pour évacuer son côté "éventreur". Elle avait beaucoup veillée sur lui.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je hésitante.  
- Tu ne peux pas t'empêché de veiller sur moi...  
- Ce serait plutôt l'inverse... Tu arrives toujours à me sortir des pires galères ! Rigolais-je.  
- Disons que l'on veille l'un sur l'autre. Rigola-t-il à son tour.

Après avoir ris un moment je me rappelais ma transformation, sans lui, je serais probablement devenus aussi sanglante que Damon ou Katherine. Mais j'avais pris le bon côté de la lignée... Enfin... Je l'espère...

- Je vais rentrer... Il se fait tard... Annonçais-je.

Sur ce, je me levais et pris la direction de la porte. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée et m'ouvrit la porte, un léger vent de nuit s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux et me fit frisonner. Même pour un vampire, mon petit pull-over rose, et mon slim blanc n'était pas suffisant.

- Je parlerais à Damon pour toi, si tu veux.  
- Non, non. Je le ferai, dès que j'arriverais à lui parler, sans envies de meurtre ! Criais-je pour que l'intéressé m'entende de sa chambre.  
- Ne te fais pas écraser Blondie ! Cria-t-il en retour.

Stefan lâcha un petit rire et j'allais faire de même mais un nouveau frisson me rappela que mon lit chaud me manquait.

- Bon cette fois j'y vais, bonne nuit Stefan.  
- À toi aussi Caroline.

Je le serrais brièvement dans mes bras et filais dans la nuit sombre.


	7. Chapter 6

******PDV Bonnie **

Chaleur et brise légère caressait ma peau. J'ouvrais lentement mes paupières lourdes d'un sommeil profond. Il fut la première image qui me parvient, et de loin, elle était la meilleure. Je m'émerveillais sur chaque trait de son visage. Tendre et merveilleux moment d'extase. J'étais bien avec lui, rien ne pourrait me faire dire le contraire. J'avais passé une superbe nuit dans ses bras... Rien de très intense, mais c'était suffisant. Juste les caresses de ses mains sur mon corps. Cependant, de grosses cernes encadraient son regard noisette. Il tourna enfin la tête vers moi et mon sourire se tendit devant son doux regard. Je me sentais bien, vraiment bien. Il se rallongea un peu plus en se collant à moi. Sa chaleur naturelle me réchauffait d'amour. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans une explosion de bonheur, en caressant amoureusement ma joue. Quand il se décala, je l'attirais de nouveau à moi et son corps roula sur le mien. Mes mains étaient posées sur son torse, les siennes autour de mon visage. Il se suréleva sur ses coudes. Me dévorant du regard.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime... Murmura-t-il  
- Et moi donc...

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, plus rapidement mais d'une façon encore plus affectueuse. Je passais mes doigts sous ses yeux, là où de petites marbrures violettes étaient gravées. Je fermais les yeux, soufflais et lorsque je les rouvris, il n'y avait plus rien. J'étais vraiment devenue forte, sans réciter à voix haute, j'étais capable de grandes choses. Satisfaite, je souriais à pleine dents.

- Merci...  
- Tu as mal dormi ? Je t'ai gêné ? Demandais-je inquiète.  
- Non, mais... J'ai fait un... Cauchemar.

Je fronçais les sourcils... Pour un chasseur, les mauvais rêves sont souvent synonymes de prémonition... Je soufflais pour me détendre un peu. Il ne l'était pas encore. Il se déplaça pour s'allonger sur le dos, bras dernière la tête. Je posais la mienne sur son torse tandis que ses doigts nouaient et dénouaient mes cheveux, jouant avec mes boucles brunes.

- Comment est-on choisis pour devenir Chasseur ?  
- Tu es choisis par des forces surnaturelles que je connais pas encore... Tu possèdes cette capacité en toi depuis toujours mais tu dois l'enclencher.  
- Comment ?  
- Jérémy... Suppliais-je pour qu'il cesse ses questions.

Il releva ma tête vers la sienne en tenant mon menton. Je n'arrivais pas a déchiffré son regard. De la peur ? De l'inquiétude ? De la curiosité ? Un besoin ? En tout cas, il me suppliait également du regard. Or, il savait très bien que j'avais beaucoup de mal à lui résister.

- Bonnie, si ça fait parti de moi je dois savoir...  
- Mmh... Il faut que tu tues ton premier être surnaturel. Mais... C'est une tache vraiment dure que d'être chasseur, d'après mon livre, tu dois sans cesse te battre contres toutes sortes de créatures, qui ne viseront qu'une chose : détruire le nouveau chasseur.  
- En fait, je suis un peu comme la tueuse, tu sais, la vieille série... Je ne sais plus le nom, ou une blonde se battait contre les forces du mal ! Plaisanta-t-il.  
- Quoi ?.. Oh ça ! Euh... Plus ou moins si tu veux. Mais en réalité, c'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça. Ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère...

Il m'embrassa langoureusement... D'une certaine manière je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi, c'était une façon, de me dire que je parlais trop. Mais il ne comprenait pas que nous, nous vivions dans la vie réelle. Je m'inquiétais tellement pour lui, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour le projeter. Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, attirant mon corps un peu plus contre le sien, et toutes mes pensées quittèrent mon esprit.

* * *

**PDV Externe : Flash-Back **

- Avoue-le, Kristen, il te plaît ! Rigola le jeune homme à la peau mate.  
- Bon, peut-être un peu... Mais ça ne te regarde absolument pas Jacob ! Rigola à son tour la belle.

De l'autre bout de chalet de montagne, on pouvait entendre leur éclat de rire. Les cheveux châtains de la jeune fille bougeaient sous les secousses de son hilarité. Leurs prunelles noisettes étaient semblables... Comme à tout le reste de la meute. Elle se calait dans ses bras musclés et semblait si chétive. Elle, a la concurrence mince, de sa petite taille et de son extrême blancheur. Qui aurait pu croire que sous ses airs de princesse, se cachait une terrible louve.

- Et toi, qui est donc cette Katherina ?  
- Une amie.  
- Aller, tu ne me la fais pas à moi ! J'ai vu comment tu la regardes...  
- Ah oui, et comment ?  
- Comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde.  
- Nous nous connaissons depuis qu'on est enfants, on a grandi ensemble. Elle m'a soutenu pendant ma première transformation. Je lui dois énormément. J'aurais voulu être là, quand elle est devenu un vampire.

Son ton était tremblant, et grave. On pouvait ressentir dans sa voix toutes la culpabilité refoulée. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds, et écoutait patiemment, toujours collée à son torse aussi chaud qu'elle-même. Le contraste de leur peau tranchait avec la connivence de leurs caractères. Deux loups très impulsifs. On aurait pu les comparer à des frères et sœurs tant ils s'entendaient bien. Qu'il est un siècle de différence ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était tout aussi mature.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Elle n'est pas humaine. Son odeur était bien trop ensanglantée, j'ai tout de suite su qu'elle était des leurs.  
- Tu as quelque chose contre ça Kristen ?

Un large sourire blanc et éclatant apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune louve tandis que son interlocuteur restait tendu. Elle avait réussi à lui faire avouer ce qu'il n'osait dire. De toute manière, elle le savait. L'amour qu'il portait à cette buveuse de sang se lisait dans ses yeux. Entre loups, ils ne peuvent rien se cacher.

* * *

******PDV Elena **

J'avais vraiment très mal dormi... Sans aucune nouvelle de Damon. J'entendis quelques chuchotis... Bonnie et Jérémy sans doute. Je me levais difficilement et déambulais jusqu'à ma baignoire. Je ne perdis pas le temps à me déshabiller et à rentrer dans l'eau chaude. Je prenais un long bain tranquillement, me dénouant de tout ce stress accumulé. On sonna à la porte, plusieurs fois d'affilé et je comprenais donc que Jérémy n'avait aucunement envie de laisser Bonnie pour aller ouvrir. Je sortis donc de mon bain chaud et réconfortant, et criais "Oui, minute, j'arrive". J'essuyais rapidement mes cheveux dans une serviette et me hâtais d'enfiler quelques vêtements. Je jetais ma petite serviette prune, et descendis l'escalier quatre à quatre. On frappa à la porte une énième fois tandis que je l'ouvris à la volée. Je découvris avec effrois les deux Salvatore face à moi. J'écarquillais grand les yeux et les détallais tous deux de haut en bas. Damon était retourné et était surement en train de parler avec son frère. Stefan lui, m'avait remarqué et ne cesser de me fixer l'air implacide, ne trahissant aucune émotion. Damon se retourna enfin, bouche entre ouverte, il lança un rapide coup d'oeil vers son frère puis replanta son regard dans le mien. Une bouffée d'amour remplit mes poumons. Deux options s'ouvraient alors à moi. Leur hurler dessus parce qu'ils m'avaient inquiétés pour rien, ou bien, sauter dans les bras de celui qui m'avait terriblement manqué. je prenais la première option, mais alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour crier, Stefan me coupa.

- Pardonne-moi, c'est ma faute... J'ai fait une boulette et Damon était contraint de la réparer.

Mes yeux passèrent de l'un à l'autre, en croissant les bras, encore énervée. Puis, je me décalait pour les laisser entrer. Ce qu'ils firent. Je les menaient jusqu'au salon où ils s'assirent sur le canapé et moi sur la table basse, en face d'eux. Stefan me regardait inquiet tandis que Damon me dévorait du regard, embarrassé je baissais la tête pour cacher ma rougeur, j'arrivais à contrôler ma soif, mais mes émotions, c'était autre chose.

- Il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir... Commençais-je

Je passais nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux et relevais la tête. D'une grande inspiration, je leur racontais ma découverte d'hier. Tous deux restait bouche bée et tandis que je débitais tous le contenu, ils adoptaient tous les deux une attitude différente. Alors que mon tendre s'était presque affalé sur ce siège confortable, bras croisés, sourcils froncés. Stefan, lui, s'était avancé et avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux, bras ballant. Tous deux, me fixaient continuellement et m'écoutaient avec une attention dévorante. Je finis enfin mon histoire et croisais les jambes en appuyant mes mains sur la table basse, bras tendu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ses espèces ? Demanda Stefan.  
- Nan, la véritable question est : est-ce que ses informations sont sûres, Frangin. Parce que si c'est le cas... On est mal barré.  
- C'est mon frère, d'accord. Il ne nous fera aucun mal. Rétorquais-je  
- Nous non, mais il suffit qu'il s'en prenne à un seul des originaux, et c'est toute une lignée qui s'écroule. Il suffit que se soit Klaus et c'est fini, on est tous morts. Répliqua Damon, d'un air sarcastique horripilant.  
- D'autres doubles ? Katherine et toi ne seriez pas les seules ? Demanda Stefan.  
- Je n'en sais rien...  
- Et comment ça se fait que tu es résisté ?

Je pris une grande inspiration, ça aussi il fallait que je leur dise, et je ne suis pas totalement sûr qu'ils allaient apprécier... En réalité, j'étais même sûre qu'il n'allaient pas du tout aimer l'idée. Leurs deux regards se plantèrent dans le mien.

- Eh bien, Katherine et moi sommes... Euh... Enfin... Elle et moi, on est...  
- Liées. On est liées. Lança une voix semblable à la mienne.

Tous trois nous nous sommes tournées vers la porte d'entrée. Elle était là. Remarquable, comme toujours. Une version de moi que je ne serai jamais. Sexy avec si peu. Ses yeux noisettes étaient fixés dans ceux de Stefan. Il se lançait de tristes regards douloureux. Soudainement, l'air de rien, elle a détourné le regard. Le plantant dans le mien, et un franc sourire étira ses traits autant que les miens. Appuyé contre la porte d'entrée, un pied sur cette dernière, je ne l'avais même pas entendu entrée.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est liée à toi ? Paniqua Damon  
- Relaxe je ne la ferais pas cramer au soleil. Plaisanta-t-elle.  
- Elle ne peut pas me contrôler. Le rassurais-je  
- Alors c'est elle qui est liée à elle ?  
- Oh je t'en prie ! Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne... Soupira-t-elle à la place.

Elle a dénouée ses bras croisés, et a levé les yeux au ciel. Déambulant jusqu'à nous, d'un air lassé et désintéressé. Elle s'est appuyée sur le dossier du canapé, l'air le plus naturel possible, mais j'ai bien vus à la façon dont elle regardait Stefan, qu'elle aurait préférée quitter la pièce immédiatement. Damon s'était placé de la même manière, face à son frère, à l'exception que c'était uniquement sur mon moi que son regard était placé. Je souris naïvement, en l'espace de quelques secondes, ma colère avait quitté mon corps. Il me retourna mon sourire d'un air incroyablement tendre, je ne pu résister à me pencher pour attraper sa main et la pressé dans la mienne. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, je sentis mon souffle se réchauffer, une dose d'amour me parcouru.

- Mais, alors...  
- On est liées l'une à l'autre Stefan ! Le coupais-je agacé de son incompréhension et qu'il gâche un si beau moment.

Il resta bouche ouverte, et Katherine lâcha un sourire en secouant la tête, puis elle fit un petit signe et sortis de la pièce.

* * *

******PDV Katherina **

J'admirais la grande cuisine. Lumineuse et spacieuse. Le genre que je n'aurais jamais. Et la parfaite vie de famille qui va avec, non plus. La mienne était morte par ma faute. Bien sûr j'étais déjà venus, le soir où j'avais tenté de tuer John, mais éclairé par le soleil, elle n'avait pas le même aspect. Je fis le tour de la table, laissant glisser mon doigt sur cette dernière. Une présence se fit sentir dans mon dos, je tournais la tête pour admirer mon sosie.

- Tu ne leur as pas dit ? Demandais-je  
- Non.  
- Je te laisse le soin de le faire, les longues explications ne sont pas ma tasse de thé, ça m'ennuie...

Je continuais, à fouiller dans les placards et frigos, mais aucune poche de sang en vue. J'aurais pu pourtant me résoudre à ça, j'avais faim et Jake était partis chasser avec sa meute. C'était plutôt drôle, j'ouvrais les portes et mon double passait dernier moi pour les refermer. J'aurais pu jouer à sa plus longtemps. Mais l'odeur de Stefan régnait trop ici, je me sentais mal. J'en suis donc venus au fait.

- L'anniversaire de Barbie Klaus, ça te dit quelque chose ?  
- Oui, Caroline a été invitée par Klaus.

Une autre présence se fit entendre... The Salvatore Brothers. Je lançais un coup d'oeil dans leur direction. Impossible d'avoir une conversation privée, je ne pouvais donc pas trop lui en dire. Ils avaient peur que je l'égorge ou quoi ? D'ailleurs... J'aurais peut-être dû. Nous n'avons jamais étées amies avant, nous ne nous étions même jamais appréciées. Étrange. Ses yeux émeraudes me coupèrent de mes réflexions, provoquant une large douleur qui consuma mes intestins en une fraction de seconde. Je détournais le regard, rageuse qu'il me fasse encore tant d'effet. Mais à la seconde où il n'était plus dans mon champ de vision, il me manquait déjà.

- Parfait, elle acceptera, il faut qu'on y aille.  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Son ton était si doux que je me rappelais pas la dernière fois que moi-même je l'avais employé. J'étais bien trop rongé par l'amertume et la souffrance, pour pouvoir être encore aussi doux qu'elle. Je n'avais pas tout ce qu'elle avait pour pouvoir continuer à vivre et être comme ça. Je n'avais plus rien moi.

- Disons que je préfère être sur place.  
- Et pourquoi moi ?

Un demi-sourire en coin, je me stoppais dans mes mouvements et me retournait alors vers elle. Son air avait changé, et elle souriait également . J'avais besoin d'elle, pour qu'on nous confondes. Ça elle l'avait compris, mais le plus étonnant, c'est que l'idée semblait la séduire autant qu'à moi. J'étais vraiment forte pour ce petit jeu, et je suis sûr qu'elle y arriverait très bien.

- Je boucle mes cheveux ?  
- Et tu mets une jolie robe, ai-je répondu.

Je l'ais senti venir à des kilomètres à la ronde, un des Salvatore allait intervenir et avant même que Damon n'est pu le faire, l'ais rejoint à vitesse vampirique et est posé une main sur son torse.

- Toi aussi mets un joli costume, elle aura besoin d'un cavalier. l'ai-je coupé.

Sur ceux, je sortis à vitesse vampirique. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes sur le perron, humant l'air frais. Je n'avais aucune confiance en Sam, et il était hors de question que Jake risque sa vie. Je préférais mettre la mienne en jeu, plutôt que la sienne. Soudain, l'air devint plus doux, plus tendre, plus bon. Un parfum à la fois sensuel et déchirant remplit mes poumons. Je me retournais, m'obligeant à afficher un visage ne trahissant aucune expression. Mains sur les hanches, une énième douleur tenta de me plier en deux. C'était dur et frustrant d'aimer à ce point et de devoir résister à cette envie déchirante de fondre dans ses bras. Je le scrutais du haut en bas. Son torse musclé saillant se voyait à travers son fin t-shirt brun. Il avait les mains dans les poches et un air exténuer.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demandais-je avec ironie d'un ton odieux.  
- Où est-ce que tu as passé la nuit ?  
- Cela t'inquiéterait-il ?

Il a baissé la tête et je m'apprêtait donc à partir. Mais dès lorsque je me suis retourné, il se plaça devant moi. Je relevais alors lentement les yeux sur son visage d'ange, et comme un siècle plus tôt, je fondis. Devant sa mâchoire carré, ses pommettes saillantes, son regard de braise et ses lèvres fines. Une irrésistible envie d'y déposer les miennes me pris.

- Écoute... Je... Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...  
- Ne te fatigue pas, j'ai compris. C'est elle, ça va, tu ne m'auras plus dans les jambes.

Je passais sur le côté, poussant une peu son épaule. Et me stoppais un instant, humant une dernière fois son délicat parfum. J'entendis ensuite son corps bouger dans l'air, se retournant vers moi.

- Katherine Pierce abandonne. Lança-t-il d'un ton demi étonné.  
- Oui, elle abandonne, murmurais-je restant dos à lui.  
- Kat...

Soudain la colère me saisit. Il avait raison. Auparavant, je n'aurais jamais lâché. À vitesse vampirique je me rapprochais de lui. Nos corps a quelques centimètres seulement. Je déversais toute ma peine dans ces mots :

- Arrête Stefan, ne fais pas ça. Pas comme si tout était ma faute. Pendants plus d'un siècle j'ai veillé secrètement sur toi. Et j'aurais tout fait pour que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime encore. Mais maintenant, je suis lasse. Je suis blessé et humilier. TU m'as humilié ! Tu t'es servis de moi... Alors j'ai compris crois-moi. Je ne serais jamais Élena.

J'avais débité le tout à une vitesse hallucinante. Crachant tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Sans respirer. Il restait bouche bée et me fixait d'un air douloureusement coupable. Tête à demi penché, il eu du mal à déglutir et digérer mes paroles. Il serra des dents et a détourna le regard. Après un bref sourire de satisfaction je me retournais et descendais les marches gelées, je profitais encore une fois de l'oxygène. Et m'apprêtais à fuir quand il chuchota :

- J'imagine que tu n'as pas de cavalier...

Un sourire mesquin, moqueur et joueur se dessina sur mes lèvres et je partis sans même donner une réponse.

* * *

******PDV Caroline **

- Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il  
- C'est juste pour une soirée Tyler, juste une.  
- Non ! Hors de question.  
- Je ne veux pas qu'il te blesse et puis, Élena a besoin de moi...

Il envoya valser un autre verre contre le mur et se prit la tête dans les mains. Je sursautais de nouveau. Seigneur, je n'aimais pas le voir en colère...

- Ty...  
- Tu penses sérieusement qu'il peut me blesser ?!  
- Je ne veux pas le risquer ! Bon sang, je tiens trop à toi pour ça ! Mais ça, tu t'en fiche complètement !

J'attrapais mon sac et sortis de chez lui en claquant la porte, je l'entendis m'appeler, mais à vitesse vampirique je filais dans la forêt. Je couru le plus vite possible et m'arrêtais près d'un tronc d'arbre. Où je m'assis au sol pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps tranquillement. De plus je tremblais de froid, ma petite veste rouge ne me réchauffait pas vraiment. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliqué ? Pourquoi ? J'aimais Tyler, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Aucun soucis à se faire là-dessus. Mais Élena était mon amie, et je me devais de l'aider. J'avoue que quand elle m'avait appelé plutôt dans l'après-midi pour me demander d'accepter d'y aller avec Klaus, et qu'elle m'avait annoncée qu'elle irait avec Damon, je n'avais pas porter grande résistance à l'idée. Je n'aimais pas savoir que ma meilleure amie serait en danger et loin de moi. De plus, cela m'aiderait à me faire pardonner. Soudain un craquement de branche se fit entendre en face de moi, automatiquement je relevais les yeux et... Oh mon Dieu !


	8. Chapter 7

******PDV Elena **

- Tu m'expliques cette histoire de lien ? Depuis quand tu es au courant ?  
- Damon... Je...  
- Je ne veux pas qu'elle te face le moindre mal, s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant à vitesse vampirique, prenant mon visage entre ses douces mains.

Son contact me faisait du bien, comme s'il m'était vital. De sensuels frissons commencèrent à parcourir mon échine, et s'intensifièrent lorsqu'il posa son front contre le mien. Il passa tendrement ses doigts entre mes cheveux tandis que mes mains glissèrent passionnément le long de ses bras.

- Hum... Je ne veux pas déranger, mais il a raison, Katherine est tout de même dangereuse, nous interrompis Stefan.

Ce dernier était appuyé à la porte de la cuisine comme précédemment. Damon, me lâcha et se recula en croisant les bras, pour se retrouver au côté de son frère.

- Dangereuse pour toi peut-être qui s'est bien foutu d'elle, alors qu'elle t'avait parler à cœur ouvert, crachais-je à l'intention de Stefan, avant de reprendre à l'intention de mon chere et tendre : elle ne me fera aucun mal. Nous avons découvert ce lien il y a quelques jours, avant d'affronter Klaus... Ce n'est pas un lien qui lis une personne à une autre, comme tu peux te l'imaginer. C'est un lien dû à notre lignée. Si deux Petrova encore vivantes sont transformées en vampire, alors un lien se crée. Mais pas comme tu l'entends, nous n'avons aucune obligation l'une envers l'autre. Il nous rend juste plus fortes. Lorsque nous sommes près l'une de l'autre, nous devenons quasiment aussi fortes d'un originel, assurais-je en posant mes mains sur les siennes.

Stefan lâcha un pauvre sourire hypocrite en tournant la tête vers son frère, qui le regardait déjà amusé de la manière avec laquelle je lui avais répondu. Abusé c'est peut-être vrai. Mais j'étais tellement déçu par lui, après moi, il avait fallu qu'il fasse de nouveau souffrir mon ancêtre. Avant que l'un des deux n'est eut le temps de prononcer un seul mot, Caroline arriva en trombe, complètement affolée. Nos trois visages se tournèrent alors vers elle. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille et était complètement essoufflée.

* * *

******PDV Caroline **

Une jeune femme, se tenait face à moi. Mate, grande et élancée. Jusqu'ici, tout été normal. Mais soudainement, elle bondi et se transformait en un énorme loup blanc. On aurait pu la prendre pour un hybride, mais j'avais suffisamment assisté Tyler pour savoir qu'elle n'en était pas une. Je restait bouche bée un moment. Qu'était-elle ? Qui était-elle ?... D'autres questions qui n'eurent pas le temps d'arrivée que j'entendis de sourd grognement derrière moi. Je me retournais et je couru aussi vite que je pu en apercevant quatres autres énormes loups semblable à cette fille. Crocs ressortis. Je fuis rapidement, ne me souvenant pas avoir déjà couru si vite. J'arrivais enfin sur le seuil de la porte de chez Élena. J'entrais à toute vitesse et entendis des paroles dans la cuisine, je les rejoignis alors . Leurs trois visages se tournèrent vers moi, et un quart de seconde plus tard, Élena se précipitait vers moi et me pris dans ses bras, j'étais morte de fatigue. Elle m'aida à m'asseoir sur le canapé, je posais ma tête sur son épaule quelques minutes. Dans un élan de courage je relevais la tête et racontais ma mésaventure.

- Ce sont surement les nouveaux arrivants dont parlait Alaric, en a conclu Élena.  
- Les quoi ? Alaric ? Mais...

Je ne comprenais rien, elle pris mon visage entre ses mains, me demanda de me calmer et me raconta toute une histoire sur Jeremy qui devenait un chasseur de je ne sais quoi, d'un lien avec Katherine et des découvertes de Bonnie. Je posais alors une multitude de questions, aux quelles elle répondit à chaque fois. Je me pris la tête dans mes mains.

- Je pense que, j'en parlerai avec Katherine...  
- Pourquoi elle ? Questionnais-je.  
- Je sais pas... J'ai l'impression que cette histoire ne m'est pas étrangère, cependant, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette histoire...  
- Donc, si ce n'est pas toi, c'est elle... murmura Damon.  
- C'est fort probable. Katherine sait un nombre de choses incalculable. Elle était au courant pour les loup-garous bien avant nous, compléta Stefan.

Nous partîmes tous trois dans une profonde réflexion. Mon Dieu, quand serions-nous tranquilles ? Le lien entre Élena et Katherine me faisait vraiment très peur, je n'aimais pas cette garce. Et le fait que MA meilleure amie puisse être proche d'elle ne me plaisait pas du tout... Après tout c'était MA meilleure amie. Ma tête me faisait mal, et j'étais sale, j'avais horreur de ça. Je me levais enfin.

- Je vais rentrer moi, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. On se voit tous demain de toute manière, lançais-je.  
- L'anniversaire de Rebekah oui... Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on emmène quelque chose ?  
- Elena, je t'en prie ! C'est seulement Rebekah ! M'exclamais-je en ouvrant la porte.

Elle rigola et me serra dans ses bras une dernière fois.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Je vais la raccompagner, ne t'en fais pas, lui lança Stefan en ouvrant plus grand la porte.

* * *

******PDV Damon **

Elle referma la porte derrière son amie, et posa son front contre cette dernière. Aussitôt, à vitesse vampirique, je me plaçai derrière elle et l'enlaçai chaleureusement. Elle se retourna et m'enlaça à son tour. Posant sa tête fragile contre mon torse. D'une main je caressais doucement ses cheveux, de l'autre, mes doigts étaient posés sur son t-shirt léger, sur ses hanches. Je relevais son visage vers le mien et le contemplais un moment avant de réagir.

- Tout iras bien, d'accord ?  
- Il se passe des choses vraiment étranges...  
- Il pourrait se passer des choses plus courantes... Murmurais-je sensuellement à son oreille.

Je lui lançais mon fameux sourire séducteur, et ses yeux posés sur mes lèvres remontèrent mon visage pour se posées sur les miens. Elle me donna un petit cou sur l'épaule, me faisant reculé et souri à son tour.

- Je t'en veux toujours de ne pas m'avoir prévenue, je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Pour la peine, tu vas rester tout seul ! A-t-elle rigolé en grimpant l'escalier en courant.

Je la rattrapa à l'étage et la bloquait entre moi et la porte de sa chambre, j'attrapais son magnifique visage et l'embrassait passionnément. Elle voulu me pousser mais je l'a souleva aussi facilement que si j'avais soulevé une plume, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre et refermant dernière nous, je l'a jetais sur son lit. Elle riait aux éclats. C'était vraiment le plus beau son qu'il m'avait été permis d'entendre. Je me placais rapidement au-dessus d'elle, avant qu'elle ne se relève. Dans la même hâte, elle attrapa sauvagement mes cheveux et collait ses lèvres aux miennes dans une folle passion qui dévora tout mon corps. Sans que je m'y attende, elle renversa mon corps se retrouvant au-dessus de moi. Elle attrapa fermement mes poignets, les collant à son matelas, rigolant toujours. Jouant avec mes nerfs, elle approcha ses lèvres des miennes, sans m'embrasser. Et chaque fois que je relevais la tête, elle se reculait. Un vrai supplice, insupportable, qui ne faisait que amplifier ses rires. C'était incroyablement frustrant de savoir que je n'avais aucune force face à elle tant que Katherine serait dans les parages. Mais, je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister longtemps elle non plus. À force, je réussis à libérer un de mes poignets. Sur-le-champ, je passais mes doigts sur sa nuque et l'a rapprocha de moi. Je déposais quelques baisés tendre dans son cou. Je senti son emprise sur mon autre poignet se relâcher, ne perdant pas de temps, je renversais de nouveau les rôles, continuant de déposer quelques baisers brûlant de désir sur sa peau. Elle agrippa mes cheveux derechef, une mauvaise idée me passa alors en tête. Je lui retirais son haut blanc, continuant ma course sur son corps tandis qu'elle se courbait sous le désirer. J'attrapais a mon tour ses petits poignets et me reculais légèrement .

- Ce serait vraiment odieux de ma part de te faire subir le même traitement que tu m'as infligé... Murmurais-je à son oreille.

Je fis glisser ma bouche sur sa mâchoire, et au moment propice où elle ne désirais qu'un baiser, je ne lui donnais pas, me reculant. Elle secoua la tête, et ses petits poings pour se libérer, je ris de nouveau éclat quand elle s'arrêta et qu'elle adopta un air affreusement vexé.

* * *

******PDV Stefan **

- Tu veux entrer un moment ? Me demanda Caroline le sourire aux lèvres.

J'acquiesçais et entrais donc dans sa petite maison. Elle ferma très vite la porte afin que le froid ne rentre pas, et désigna le canapé près de la cheminée.

- Assis toi, je vais faire du café, je suis gelée.

Je m'exécutais, joignant mes mains près du feu. Le fixant durement sans but précis. Mes pensées étaient ailleurs. Que faisait-elle en ce moment ? Jamais encore je ne l'avais vu si blessée et tout étais ma faute... Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux sans décoller mes coudes de mes genoux. Depuis quand me souciais-je d'elle ? Tout était sa faute. Je devais la haïr...

- Tiens, prend.

Je tournais la tête vers la petite blonde fragile qui me tendait une tasse, assise à côté de moi. Elle se recula, posant son dos au dossier et me fixait, souriante. Elle entourait sa tasse entre ses mains... Lexi faisait pareille.

- Quoi ? Rigola-t-elle.  
- Tu me la rappelle.

Son sourire chaleureux changea en un réconfortant. Elle baissa la tête en souriant. Tandis que je restais un moment à fixer ses douces mains. Mes pensées repartaient de nouveau courir parmi mon inconscient. Une seule et toujours même personne en prenait possession. Katherine. C'était la première fois qu'elle me repoussait, et dans sa souffrance, elle avait tellement ressemblée à Élena, même à travers ses paroles j'aurais pu les confondres. Même haine, même colère, retournées contre moi. J'avais également tellement de nostalgie concernant Élena. Tous nos souvenirs gravitaient dans mon esprit...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Rien ne t'en fait pas, mentis-je en souriant.  
- Stefan, on ne me la fait pas à moi.

Je baissais la tête, démasqué. Elle plaça sa main froide sur mon bras. Je bus rapidement l'entièreté de mon café et le posai sur une petite table à côté du canapé. Je relevais les yeux vers elle. Ses douces prunelles claires m'encourageaient à lui faire part de mes pensées... Je me lançais alors.

- Je suis complètement perdu.  
- Elena ?  
- Entre autre...

Elle fronça les sourcils, et finit sa tasse elle aussi, qu'elle posa sur l'autre petite table, à l'autre bout du canapé. Puis se rapprocha de moi, posant ses deux mains dans les miennes.

- Si tu ne me dis pas tout, je ne peux pas t'aider Stefan.  
- Je me pose beaucoup de questions au sujet de Katherine.  
- Katherine ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là elle ?

Je lui racontais alors toute l'histoire de ses quelques derniers jours. Elle fut incroyablement surprise d'apprendre que nous avions couchés ensemble, laissa échapper un petit rire au sujet d'hier matin, et fronça les sourcils au sujet de notre dernière conversation.

- Elle a peut-être raison... Et si j'aimais Élena parce qu'elle lui ressemblait ?  
- Non, non, Stefan. Écoutes-moi, Élena n'est pas comme Katherine. Elle ne lui ressemble pas. Elena est franche, beaucoup moins exhibitionniste, généreuse, et humai... enfin...  
- Humaine ? Oui, elle ne l'est plus Caroline. Katherine m'a plu bien avant que je ne sache que c'était un vampire. C'était ça, toute la différence.

Elle baissa la tête, et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux comme moi quelques minutes auparavant. Puis elle reprit sa position initiale croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, adossée aux canapés. Nous restâmes comme ça un moment, cherchant tous deux le comment du pourquoi, auquel je savais pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse. J'avais atténué la chose pour Caroline, mais je savais pertinemment, que Katherine avait raison. J'avais aimé Élena, pour son humanité, ce côté chez Katherine qui n'existait plus. Cependant, je n'étais pas fou, après tout ce que nous avions traversés, Katherine était la seule femme qui m'avait toujours aimé.


	9. Chapter 8

******PDV Caroline **

J'avais passé toute la journée à faire du Shopping avec Élena et Bonnie. Non sans mal, mes deux meilleures amies avaient eu du mal à accepter de sortir de chez elles. Entre Élena qui ne souhaiter pas sortir du lit après sa nuit très agitée aux côtés de Damon et Bonnie qui voulait rester le nez dans ses bouquins aux côtés de Jérémy... Bien sûr, je les avais forcées à venir. Prenant l'excuse pour Élena qu'il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite pour ressembler à Katherine ce soir. Et pour Bonnie l'excuse que, je sois déjà vexée qu'elle ne vienne pas ce soir mais alors si là, elle ne venait pas... J'avoue m'être endormie horriblement tard, à papoter avec Stefan toute la nuit, je ne me rappelle même pas comment je suis arrivée dans mon lit. D'horribles poches violettes avaient couvert mes yeux, mais heureusement, après une bonne poche de sang, j'avais retrouvé une mine radieuse. J'avais tenté de convaincre Stefan que c'était Élena, son véritable amour, mais à chaque fois, il reprenait avec un argument encore plus convaincant... Je m'étais finalement, endormi sur lui, dans mon canapé je crois... Je n'avais pas revu Tyler depuis notre dispute... Il me manquait bien sur, mais j'étais toujours folle de rage contre lui... Et frustrée qu'il ne m'ait même pas rappelé...

- Tu crois que Damon est arrivé ? Me demanda Élena.  
- Oh je t'en prie, il fallait y allée avec lui... Ai-je soupiré.

Elle a froncée les sourcils et a inclinée la tête, comme pour me réprimander.

- Un petit effort, juste un petit...  
- J'essaierais je te le promets Élena, mais il est si... si... Lui quoi !

Elle sourit en secouant la tête, son regard se posa dernier moi, et leva les yeux au ciel. Je tournais donc la tête dans cette même direction, et j'aperçus soudain Stefan qui attendait dehors, bras croisés, dos à nous.

- J'ai besoin d'un verre moi... A-t-elle chuchotée en passant sa main sur mon bras avant de rentrer.

Je me suis approché de mon ami et ai placé ma main sur mon épaule. Il s'est retourné et a souri en me voyant.

- Salut, a-t-il soufflé.  
- Salut. Bien dormi ? Demandais-je.  
- Pas aussi longtemps que toi je pense, j'étais moins fatigué.

J'ai baissé la tête confuse. Je m'étais donc endormi sur lui. Je ne pouvais pas faire plus gênant. J'ai senti mes joues chauffées, et j'ai alors de nouveau affronté son regard.

- Je suis vraiment désolée...  
- Ce n'est pas grave Caroline.  
- Je vais y aller, il fait froid dehors. On se voit tout à l'heure.

- N'oublie pas de m'accorder une danse !  
- C'est promis ! Ai-je lancé en m'éloignant déjà.

Je me suis retourné et ai continué de m'approcher de l'entrée. J'ai prié pour réussir à supporter mon cavalier. J'ai enfin pénétré, une fois de plus, dans la grande maison des Mikaelson. Grandiose comme à ma première entrée. Je balayais des yeux tous les gens qui se trouvaient dans la salle, espérant trouver Élena. Mais je n'ai trouvé que lui. Un vent froid provenant de l'extérieur s'etait engouffré sur ma nuque, dégageait de mes cheveux, par une coiffure réalisée par ma très chère Bonnie. Je suis resté un instant à le fixer sans bouger. Il n'était pas si affreux que ça en costume... Bon d'accord, comme toujours il était très élégant. Ce qui était frustrant puisque ma robe à côté de lui ferait surement tache. Mes yeux heurtèrent les siens qui me fixaient déjà, mais je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Depuis combien de temps me regardait-il de cette façon ? Je me sentait soudain tellement fragile, comme mise à nu. Je crois que personne encore ne m'avait regardé comme ça. Je trouvais ça à la fois flatteur et tellement adorable. Je fondis, comme toute femme un minimum romantique aurait fondue, et je lui souri.

* * *

******PDV Damon **

Traînant près du Buffet, et buvant ce qu'il me passait sous la main pour me remettre les idées en place, je faisais ça depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes. Il faut avoué que j'avais vraiment très peu dormi cette nuit... Comme à chaque fois que je dormais avec elle après une dispute. Mais même si celle-ci avait étée mini, nous nous étions bien réconciliés. Je passais la main sur ma nuque pour la dénouée un peu. Seigneur, j'étais mort de fatigue.

- Damon !

Je tournais la tête vers la voix qui m'avait appelée, et automatiquement je détournais la tête à l'opposé. Elle se déplaça face à moi, poings serrés sur les hanches.

- C'est mon anniversaire et tu m'évites !  
- Oh... Bon anniversaire Barbie.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis me regarda de haut en bas et croisa les bras après m'avoir volé et bu la coupe que je tenais.

- Qui t'a invité toi ? A-t-elle crachée.  
- Ton frère, par l'intermédiaire de Caroline, quand il l'a invité aussi d'ailleurs.  
- Je... Quoi ?! Encore elle... A-t-elle criée en me redonnant violemment la coupe.

Aussitôt je la vis s'enfoncer dans la foule. Pauvre Caroline... Au moins, j'étais débarrassé d'elle. Et puis, après tout... Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire de Blondie ? Je haussais les épaules, et reposai le verre sur le buffet. Je m'apprêtais à en prendre un nouveau quand, on me l'arracha à nouveau des mains. Je levais les yeux vers mon voleur pour m'apercevoir qu'il n'était d'autre que mon frère. C'était une manie chez eux ou quoi ?

- Tu crois qu'elles sont arrivées ? M'a-t-il demandé sans me regarder, trop occupé à sonder la salle du regard.  
- Elena et Katherine ? Questionnais-je.

Il me regarda enfin, et me fixa longtemps . Comme s'il hésitait sur la réponse qu'il allait me donner. Il bu une gorgée et rectifia :

- Caroline, et Élena.  
- Est-ce que je serais seul si elle était là ?  
- Surement, je te rappelle que tu ne dois pas trop approcher Élena.  
- Pardon ?!  
- Elena sera Katherine, vise versa. Toi et Katherine, ça ne fait pas bon ménage, tout le monde le sait, a-t-il chuchoter.

Sans lui répondre, je le toisa durement. Il n'y était pour rien, mais ça m'agaçait, il me souri en comprenant qu'il valait mieux qu'il file. Il bu donc sa coupe d'une traite et disparu à son tour dans la foule. Je reportais mes yeux ailleurs et oubliait tout ce que je souhaitais faire quand je l'aperçue, aussi belle que le jour. Une jeune fille pris sa veste et partie avec. Elle frotta ses petits bras et scruta la salle. Elle illuminait et j'avais cette énorme chaleur qui se formait dans ma poitrine. Jamais encore je n'avais été aussi intimidé par une femme, et aussi ému. Sa beauté était à couper le souffle, je n'avais même plus de voix. J'étais comme vidé de toute réflexion logique et animé par un sentiment tellement plus agréable que tous les autres... Je l'aimais, à en perdre la raison.

* * *

******PDV Katherina **

Je suis arrivé devant l'immense et vieille bâtisse des Originels avec, je dois bien l'avoué une boule au ventre. J'avais très peur pour cette soirée. Il du le sentir parce que sa main caressait la mienne. Je tournais la tête vers mon ami et lui souri. Nous continuions à avancer, bras enlacés.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir...  
- Pourquoi ? Me suis-je étonné.

En un regard d'une fraction de seconde, j'avais compris. Pas besoin de mots, pas besoin de preuves. Un regard suffisait, ça avait toujours été comme ça entre nous. Je levais les yeux au ciel, et à mon tour caressais sa main.

- Tout ira bien Jake, ne t'en fais pas...

Nous étions maintenant devant l'entrée, il s'arrêta un peu avant et se plaça face à moi, ré-haussa mon masque, et me sourit faiblement. Il connaissait mon stratagème avec Élena, cependant, il connaissait également mon passé avec Klaus, et s'inquiétait surement autant que moi. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, embrassa longuement mon front et il me regarda dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime Kat', essaye de ne pas te faire tuer.  
- Je te retourne le compliment, ai-je répondu en souriant.

Il souri à son tour et fila à l'intérieur. En réalité, c'était pour lui que je m'inquiétais. Personne ne le connaissait et il voulait parler à Klaus, pour savoir exactement quel était sa puissance. Sam l'avait envoyé. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas se déplacer seul... Je soupirais et attrapais une fraise qui traînait sur le buffet extérieur. Endroit probablement destiné à ceux qui ne voulaient pas danser. C'est alors que je l'aperçu, il regardait en direction d'ou était partis Jake, puis il me regarda de nouveau. Merde ! Je pris l'air calme et lui souri tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi.

- Je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas besoin de toi, comme cavalier.  
- Tu ne devais pas ressembler à Élena ? Chuchota-t-il.  
- Je n'ai pas l'air fragile et innocente ? Me suis-je moqué.  
- Non. Beaucoup vont le découvrir.  
- Bien, dis-moi qui je devrais tuer. Quiconque qui saura.

Je posais une main sur ma hanche, j'adorais cette robe. Puis, je relevais les yeux vers lui, un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres.

* * *

******PDV Matt **

Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi j'étais là. Je l'avais envoyé se faire voir... et j'étais venu. Je marchais lentement sur le parking, mais j'étais là. Et je ne savais même pas pourquoi... J'entendis soudain comme des pleurs et me dirigeais vers ses plaintes . C'était elle. Incroyable coïncidence non ? Je me stoppais net et elle leva la tête. Incroyables, ses larmes ravageaient son visage. Pourquoi pleurait-elle le jour de son anniversaire ? Quelques mèches de son chignon blond s'étaient échappées et volaient sous l'influence du vent. Elle me sourit timidement.

- Tu es venue...  
- Eh oui... Happy Birthday.

Je n'avais pas trouvé de meilleure réponse. J'étais toujours affreusement fâché contre elle, mais la voir ainsi me brisais le coeur. Doucement je m'approchais d'elle, et essuyais ses larmes qui s'étaient taries dès qu'elle m'avait vu. Elle me souri plus franchement et un frisson la parcourut. Pas idée de rester en robe, dehors en plein mois de décembre. Je l'admirais un instant . Elle était splendide, je devais bien lui reconnaître ça. Elle passa une main sur les petites mèches vagabondes et les replaça dernière son oreille. Son vernis rose pâle s'accorder parfaitement àsa robe de la même couleur. Je souris, en remarquant que j'avais fais attention à un si petit détail. Elle frissonna de nouveau et cette fois, je ne perdis pas de temps à lui poser ma veste sur les épaules. Pas très classe, et j'ai cru qu'elle allait me le faire remarquer jusqu'à ce qu'elle me remercie. Ses grands yeux bleus m'ont dévisagé et je sentis mon coeur loupé un battement. Après tout, je n'étais même plus sûr de lui en vouloir quand son sourire s'agrandis et , pour de bon, affola mon coeur.


	10. Chapter 9

******PDV Caroline **

Il s'approcha doucement de moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me fit une petite révérence stupide. Je levais les yeux au ciel mais il saisit ma main et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur cette dernière. J'aurais du m'y attendre, m'y préparé mais non, je restais bloqué un moment sur son visage qui avait soudain pris des airs angéliques... Mais il ne me tromperait pas. C'était ce même homme, méchant et sournois qui avait sacrifié mon Elena, utilisé ma Bonnie. Je ne supportais pas qu'on touche à mes meilleures amies. De plus, il avait voulu me sacrifier et Tyler aussi avant de sauvagement le transformer en Hybride. Je retirais ma main encore plus durement que je ne l'avais voulu.

- Tu m'accordes la prochaine danse ? Demanda-t-il d'un ténor grave.

J'haussais un sourcil et partis dans un éclat de rire démentiel dont il m'était impossible de sortir. Quand je me calmais enfin, il me regardait vraiment étrangement. J'enlevais les mains que j'avais placées sur ma bouche pour ne pas rire trop fort, et devant son attente si longue, je levais les yeux au ciel. Sans lui répondre, je lui passais à côté, mais il m'attrapa par le bras. Je me retournais donc pour le dévisager et il me fixa en souriant. Ses yeux verts me transpercèrent sans que je ne m'y attende, c'est comme si j'avais reçu une flèche dans les poumons, évacuant tout l'air à l'intérieur. Je le regardais aussi intensément qu'il l'avait fait à mon arrivée. J'aurais voulu déceler dans son regard, une réponse à toutes mes questions le concernant, mais je n'y vis qu'une terrible attente. Je regardais sa main sur mon bras et il me relâcha immédiatement. Mais aucune lueur d'animosité ne transpirait. Il y avait deux raisons possibles à cela, ou bien, il jouait très bien la comédie, ou alors, il était sincère, et ça, j'avais beaucoup de mal à le croire. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait...

- Une coupe alors ?

Je soupirais longuement et pris celle qu'il me tendait.

- Tu me hais.  
- Je te hais, affirmais-je.  
- Il est inutile de demander pourquoi.  
- Je crois, oui.

J'ai bu ma coupe de champagne et il me regarda, aussi longuement que je le fit moi-même. Nos regards se heurtèrent et j'essayais de paraître dure. Presque méchante à vrai dire. Mais il était vraiment déstabilisant, car il continuait à cheviller ses prunelles émeraudes dans les miennes, en affichant une mine tendre et sensible. Comme si, la créature la plus puissante pouvait être sensible... Il me fixa ainsi pendant, ce qui m'a paru une éternité, cependant, je ne baissais pas les yeux, je maintenu son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il rît en baissant la tête. Comme deux enfants.

- À quoi on joues ? A-t-il demandé en rigolant.  
- À quoi TU joues ? Répliquais-je.  
- Pardon ?  
- Pourquoi moi ? Parce que tu détestes Tyler au point de vouloir le rendre jaloux ? Parce que c'est une énième vengeance contre ta sœur ? Par pur esprit de conquête ? Pourquoi ?

Il sourit, et je cru n'avoir encore jamais vue ce sourire. Comme s'il était sincère, et heureux, simplement. Je n'y croyais pas. Ses yeux se mirent a brillés, et il me tendit son bras tandis qu'une chanson commençait. Après tout, pourquoi pas, je n'avais pas le droit d'être avec Élena puisqu'elle se faisait passer pour Katherine. De plus, je voulais ma réponse. J'ai pris son bras et avec douceur, il m'entraîna au centre de la piste. Je croisais les doigts intérieurement pour que cette musique soit courte. La plus courte de la soirée.

* * *

******PDV Katherina **

Aussi surprenant que ça y paraît, il a souri à ma remarque. Je me serais attendu à ce qu'il me réprimande mais au lieu de ça, il a lâché un séduisant sourire qui m'a envoyé au paradis. Je me haïssais de ressentir encore ce genre de chose pour lui, mais il était clair que je l'aimais encore. Je l'avais toujours aimé. J'ai détourné la tête rageuse qu'il me fasse autant d'effets alors que pour lui je n'étais strictement rien. Une large douleur familière envahi ma poitrine me berçant d'atroces souvenirs nostalgiques le concernant. "Je t'aime Stefan, je t'ai toujours aimé, et c'est pour ça que je pourrais tout te pardonner." Voilà ce que j'aurais dû dire ... Au lieu de ça, je me suis contenté de rester fixé sur l'endroit où avait disparu Jake il y a quelques minutes.

- Qui est-ce ? A-t-il demandé.

Je tournais la tête vers mon interlocuteur et ma douleur disparu aussitôt que je vis la jalousie apparaître sur ses traits. Ses prunelles vertes étaient plantées dans les miennes. Les lèvres pincées, il releva la tête pour bien me regarder. Je souris de cette situation, je ne savais pas où ce jeu allait nous emmener mais, j'étais bonne joueuse. Il était jaloux, j'en étais persuadé, il était donc impossible qu'il ne m'aime vraiment plus. J'étais perdu... Les mots qu'il avait dit à Élena semblaient pourtant si sincère. Mais était-il perdu lui aussi... Je ne savais rien d'autre que je l'aimais démesurément. Alors j'ai joué.

- De qui parles-tu Stefan ? De mon séduisant cavalier ?  
- De l'homme qui t'a accompagné, oui.  
- Lui ? Demandais-je en jouant l'innocente avant de changer conversation : Mmm, elle a l'air délicieuse, repris-je en fixant la fraise que je tenais entre mes doigts et que je n'avais toujours pas mangée.

C'était plus fort que moi, je regardais de nouveau vers l'endroit où était rentré Jake, je m'inquiétais et je rêvais de le voir ressortir en un seul morceau. J'aurais tout donné pour ça, qu'il aille bien. Je me surpris alors à complètement oublier la présence de Stefan. Qui ne semblait pas pleinement satisfait de ma réponse.

* * *

******PDV Damon **

Je l'admirais encore quelques secondes puis elle m'aperçu et un large sourire envahi son visage. Elle commença à avancer vers moi, puis s'est stoppé en repensant probablement qu'elle jouait Katherine ce soir. Elle me fit une discrète petite révérence. Et avança vers moi l'air de rien. Elle se plaça à mes côtés, jouant l'ignorante et à but une coupe de champagne. Je ne pus me retenir de la regarder de haut en bas, elle était incroyablement séduisante. Je vis ses joues se tintées, elle m'avait vu l'admirer, c'était sûr... Je l'a rejoins en lui proposant une coupe puisqu'elle avait fini la sienne. Elle la prit et adopta ce même air séducteur que Katherine en me souriant. Elle bu une gorgée, et me regarda à son tour de haut en bas.

- M'accorderais tu cette danse ?  
- Ce n'était pas une soirée masquée à la base ? A-t-elle soufflée.  
- Et où est le vôtre très chère ?  
- Il n'y a pas de règle avec moi Damon, l'aurais-tu déjà oublié ?

Elle jouait son rôle à la perfection, mais elle ne pouvait pas me duper, moi. Je souris et tendis mon bras qu'elle ne pris pas en faisant une mauvaise moue.

- Tu ne devrais pas, on va me démasquer... A-t-elle murmurait d'un son presque inaudible.

Je sortis alors mon masque doré de la poche intérieur de ma veste et le plaçait sur mon visage, en lui souriant.

- Maintenant, personne ne me reconnaîtra. Tu danseras avec un inconnu.

Elle sourit, et se rapprocha de moi. Oubliant complètement son rôle, elle me le retira et le rangea à sa place initiale. Puis elle rajusta ma veste et fit glisser ses mains sur mon torse. Laissant tomber son regard noisette sur mes lèvres. Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser. Une gêne incroyable s'installa, et une chaleur délicate me submergea. Elle a relevé ses yeux vers les miennes et le monde à semblait s'écouler autour de nous. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je l'ai attiré contre moi, mais elle m'a aussitôt repoussée et m'a fait les gros yeux.

- C'est une mauvaise idée ! a-t-elle chuchotée.  
- Une danse alors ?...

Je lui présentais de nouveau mon bras, et cette fois elle le prit en souriant. Elle secoua aussi la tête, mais je la traînait tout de même sur la piste de danse et l'a tirait face à moi. Ses prunelles marrons transpercèrent les miennes... Je l'aurais toujours reconnue face à Katherine. Espérons que les autres douteront... Et qu'ils n'aient pas ma facilité à les différencier... Mais, j'étais persuadé que c'était peine perdu. Elena avait cet air doux et tendre que Katherine n'avait plus depuis longtemps...

- Tu sais qu'on ne devrait pas... A-t-elle chuchoté de nouveau.

La musique a commencé et je l'ai attirée contre moi.

- J'ai déjà très envie de t'embrasser, alors oui, c'est probablement une mauvaise idée... Mais ose me dire que tu arrives à être loin de moi, et je te laisse sortir de la piste de danse, ai-je murmuré à son oreille.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi et descendit son regard sur mes lèvres. Mais ne me pas répondit... Tout mon corps fut parcouru d'un délicat frisson lorsqu'elle posa sa main dans la mienne. Je posais a mon tour ma main dans le bas de son dos et elle frissonna. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes et je ne désirait qu'une chose, rompre l'espace entre elles. Sa allait être dure... Vraiment très dure.

* * *

******PDV Klaus **

La musique démarra et je la fit danser. Je scrutais son visage avec attention. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un changer si vite d'émotion. De plus, elle me perturbait vraiment beaucoup. Elle produisait en moi une émotion encore inconnue, entre l'émerveillement, la curiosité et l'envie, le tout avec tendresse et sensualité. J'étais irrévocablement attiré par cette fille. Pas seulement pour sa grâce et sa beauté, mais aussi pour son incroyable personnalité. Je tenais fermement sa main, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Au départ elle avait semblée tellement lassée, comme si m'accompagner le temps d'une danse lui demandait un effort considérable. Mais déjà elle semblait confuse et perdue... Ses yeux ne me lâchaient pas. Jusqu'à présent j'avais toujours considéré l'amour comme un fardeau, quelque chose qui rendait plus faible. Mais lorsque je voyais la force avec laquelle elle me haïssait, il était évident que l'amour qu'elle portait à ses amis et son pathétique Tyler la rendait plus forte de jamais... Et pourtant, elle était si douce et radieuse. Comment une personne aussi généreuse pouvait-elle abriter tant de haine ? Décidément, je mourrais d'envie de connaître toute sa vie, de partager tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre... Et ça c'était tellement étrange pour moi qui ne me souciais de personne. Elle était tellement forte pour son jeune âge, qu'il était impossible qu'elle n'ait pas souffert.

- Il y a quelque chose que je pourrais faire, pour te paraître de meilleure compagnie ? ais-je tenté.  
- J'aurais dit "mourir", si ça ne nous condamnait pas tous.  
- C'est vraiment dommage...

Sur ses derniers mots je souris, elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête avant de détourner le regard. À ce moment même je me suis demandé si elle aurait étée réellement apte à me tuer. Si cela avait été possible et si elle en aurait eu l'occasion.

- À quoi penses-tu ? M'a-t-elle demandée contre toute attente.  
- À la façon dont tu aurais pu trouver une meilleure excuse de ne pas me tuer, si ça avait été possible.  
- Il n'y en aurait pas eu. Je l'aurais fait.

Je souris de nouveau, je n'attendais pas de meilleure réponse. Et pourtant j'avais été persuader qu'elle aurait réfléchi un instant... Comme quoi, elle était incroyablement surprenante. Je la fit tourner, admirant ses boucles blondes valsées. Son caractère fort me plaisait. Et je me demandais lequel du mien ou du sien était le plus fort... Il était évident que contre Tyler, il s'écrasait. C'était un pitoyable loup qui se faisait marcher dessus. Mais contre-moi ? Cela aurait fait des étincelles, c'est probablement sûr. Ses dernières paroles m'ayant blessé me revinrent en mémoire... "Je te déteste." Je me rappelle encore comme ses trois mots avaient été destructeurs pour moi...

___- Tu les as tués ?...  
- Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ?_

_Elle releva ses yeux outre mer vers moi, d'un regard entre la gratitude et le dégoût. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être un véritable con. Ses superbes prunelles bleues descendirent sur chacun de ses proches, marquant un temps d'arrêt sur Elena qui suffoquait encore, puis sur Bonnie et Tyler._

_- Aucun d'eux n'est mort. Pas même ta petite sorcière et Tyler, ils vont tous se réveillées._

_Elle releva enfin la tête, une souffrance absolue se lisait sur son visage. Je m'approchais d'elle doucement tandis qu'elle continuait de me fixer droit dans les yeux. J'étais encore à quelques centimètres d'elle, et pourtant je pouvais sentir ma respiration devenir plus forte. Cette femme là me rendait fou. Cela faisait presque un millénaire que je n'avais pas connu cela, un tel sentiment d'amour, une telle émotion, une telle faille dans ma carapace. Je levais la main pour caresser son tendre visage en lui murmurant "sweety..." avec tendresse, comme si cela pouvait effacer toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vue. Mais elle l'attrapa avec force avant même que mes doigts n'eurent le temps de frôler sa délicate peau._

_- Je te déteste._

_Ce fut les seuls mots que je lui laissais prononcer avant de disparaître. Ces trois mots avaient déjà étés assez destructeurs. Je me haïssais moi-même. Pas de ce que j'avais fait, non. Je me haïssais de laisser une femme à nouveau me détruire, alors que j'étais la créature la plus forte que cette terre est connue._

Je secouais la tête pour faire partir le malaise de ce souvenir qui avait pris place dans mes pensées. Je n'aurais dû penser qu'à moi, comme d'habitude, comme ce soir-là, où je me suis enfui. J'avoue ses mots m'avaient infiniment blessé, et pourtant, avec du recul... ce qui me touchait le plus était son visage : la douleur et la souffrance qui se lisait sur ce dernier. Je m'en voulais maintenant de l'avoir fait tant souffrir. Je regrettais d'avoir osé déformer ce visage par le chagrin.


	11. Chapter 10

******PDV Caroline **

En quelques secondes, j'ai vu son visage se décomposer. Comme si toute la misère du monde l'accablait. Et je me surpris à m'inquiéter pour lui... Étrange... Pas tant que ça, après tout c'est dans ma nature. Tandis qu'une de ses mains tenait la mienne, l'autre s'était logée dans le bas de mes reins. Il dansait bien, ça, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher... Et à vrai dire, je passais un bon moment, plus que je ne m'y serais attendu au départ. Son visage se crispa une dernière fois, puis il secoua la tête comme pour dissiper un large nuage qui embrumait son esprit. Puis il me sourit de nouveau, je lui souri faussement, il n'arriverait pas à me faire croire qu'il n'y avait rien qui le tiraillait. Cependant, je ne posais pas de question. Cela ne me regardait pas... Il me fit tourner et c'est toute ma colère qui s'est envolée. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais ce soir, j'avais un mal fou à rester rageuse contre lui. Je n'oubliais pas toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faite, certes, mais je restais curieuse, je voulais avoir ma réponse. Pourquoi moi ? De ce que je savais de lui, il aurait tout eu pour être plutôt attiré par Élena après Tatia et Katherine... Cependant, quand je voyais la façon dont il me regardait, j'avais beaucoup de mal à comprendre. Ses yeux tiraient entre un bleu outre mer et un vert terriblement intense. Comme étais-ce possible que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué ? Son sourire ne cessait de s'agrandir et je devinais facilement qu'il avait remarqué la gêne de notre proximité. Je baissais la tête vraiment gêner et ne pus retenir à mon tour un sourire. Après tout, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas être sincère ? J'étais venus, alors pourquoi ne pas m'amuser ? Ça ne servait à rien de passer la soirée à ruminer dans mon coin. Je relevais la tête et je lui souris plus franchement.

- Je vais finir par croire que j'ai réussi à devenir une meilleure compagnie, s'est-il enthousiasmé.  
- Tu le seras quand tu apprendras à répondre à mes questions, je suis une fille très curieuse tu sais... Ai-je plaisanté.

Il lâcha un bref rire séducteur, puis, resserra mon corps contre le sien. Encore une fois, je sentis tout l'air qui habitait mes poumons, s'évacué. Son visage n'était qu'à seulement quelques centimètres du mien et pour la première fois depuis de début de la soirée, je n'eus plus aucune répartie. C'est comme si un sentiment étrange et inconnu s'était installé en moi, entre le vide complet et la chaleur brûlante. Son regard descendit sur mes lèvres seulement quelques secondes mais assez pour me déstabiliser. Je n'osais plus bouger, j'étais comme paralysé. J'avais horreur de me retrouver dans de pareilles situations... Entre le désir et la résistance. Je tournais la tête et je soufflais distraitement. J'avais l'impression que la chaleur avait augmentée d'au moins dix bons degrés.

* * *

**PDV ********Stefan**

Il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour deviner qu'elle ne me répondrait pas. Katherine aimait avoir sa part de secret. Mais, je n'aimais pas beaucoup ce type, et encore moins l'idée qu'ils puissent être proches. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de les écouter... Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître... Ils étaient vraiment très proches. Les regards qu'ils échangeaient ne trompaient pas. Elle croqua dans sa fraise à pleine dent, et me lança un regard incroyablement séducteur.

- Danse avec moi. Proposais-je en lui tendant mon bras.

Elle me regarda l'air ahuri et se mis à rire à gorge déployer. Puis elle replaça ses prunelles noisettes dans les miennes.

- Sérieusement ? Trouves-toi une autre fille Stefan, j'ai mon cavalier.

Elle tourna les talons mais je la rattrapais par le bras, qu'elle fixa quelques secondes avant de me regarder de nouveau. Ses magnifiques yeux reflétaient une incompréhension totale...

- Tu comptes m'éviter ? C'est ça l'idée ? Je suis réellement désolé, d'accord ? Je m'en veux terriblement, tu compte me faire payer ce que je t'ai fait, je comprends parfaitement. Mais arrête de jouer tu veux ? Arrête de faire comme si tu ne ressentais rien, plus rien. Je t'aime ? C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? Alors gagner, je t'aime Katherine !

À peine ai-je prononcé son nom qu'elle se rapprocha à quelques centimètres de moi, bloquant ma bouche de ses délicates petites mains. Ses yeux humides passaient sur les miens, un par un avant de descendre sur mes lèvres. À ce moment précis plus rien ne comptait à part nous, je la désirais d'une force incroyable. Ses mains glissèrent de mes lèvres pour se retrouver collées à mon torse. Mes bras ballant se posèrent sur ses poignets fragiles. Je n'arrivais pas à la quitter des yeux, elle était sans doute mon seul désir. Mon regard se posa sur ses lèvres, et c'est la seule chose dont j'avais envie. Ses lèvres.

* * *

**PDV ********Elena**

Son corps était collé au mien, la musique continuait de s'écouler. Je scrutais ses yeux avec envie. Je croisais Caroline qui dansait avec Klaus, la pauvre... Cependant, je fronçais les sourcils en les regardant. Elle semblait tout aussi captivée par lui que lui par elle... Je n'aimais pas laisser ma meilleure amie avec ce monstre, et j'aimais encore moins ce rapprochement. Damon me fit tourner, stoppant ma contemplation. Je replantais mes yeux dans les siens. La musique s'arrêta, et il me lâcha à contrecœur. Me faisant une petite révérence. Je lui souris, une autre musique commença.

- Je ne dérange pas j'espère ? murmura une voix à côté de nous. Tous deux nous tournions la tête vers l'intéressé. Kol. Je fit l'indifférente et lui souris sensuellement.  
- Bien sûr que non...

Il prit ma main et déposa ses lèvres sur cette dernière. Puis il se releva et me fit une petite révérence. Il était donc bel et bien de retour. Le seul que je n'avais pas encore ré-aperçu était Elijah.

- Au premier abord j'aurais peut-être dit Élena... Me trompais-je ? A-t-il demandé.

Ma poitrine se serra, je ne connaissais Kol que très peu, je ne pouvais donc pas prévoir ses réactions.

- Et pourquoi Élena ? Demandais-je en relevant la tête fièrement.  
- Finalement, je n'en suis plus si sûr... M'accordez-vous cette danse ?  
- Avec joie.

Je pris sa main et il m'emmena au centre de la piste. Il me fit danser un moment, et je n'osais pas parler... Il dansait bien, était-ce de famille ?

- Alors, pourquoi Élena ? ai-je insisté.  
- Pas de doute, vous êtes bien Katherine, a-t-il rigolé.

Je retenais un sourire intérieur. Je jouais parfaitement la comédie. Je le regardais aussi intensément que Katherine l'aurait fait. Parfait, j'arrivais à lui mettre le doute.

- J'aurais, au premier abord dis Élena, pour le choix du cavalier peut-être.

J'en étais sûr ! Danser avec Damon avait été une mauvaise idée. Mon esprit fit cent tours pour trouver une réponse digne de Katherine mais c'était dur. Je ne m'étais jamais frôlé à Kol, auparavant.

- Que voulez-vous, mon charme opère sur vous tous...

Il rit de nouveau et je lâchais un sourire sincère. Après tout, il avait l'air plutôt gentil. Je trouvais que je jouais vraiment bien la comédie... J'étais fière de moi.

- Je sais maintenant se qui plaisais à mes frères chez vous...

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Je savais que Katherine avait eu une sorte d'aventure avec Klaus et Elijah, et je devais bien évidemment en jouer. Mais comment faire pour ne pas paraître trop brusque. J'en ai donc profité pour lui poser la question qui tournait dans ma tête depuis le début de notre danse.

- Elijah est-il ici ?

* * *

**PDV ********Rebekah**

Il était à quelques centimètres de moi, ses yeux bleus étaient plantés dans les miens avec une force incroyable. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait, mais j'étais sûr d'une chose, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je frissonnais de nouveau et il frotta mes bras avec ses mains. Je relevais la tête vers lui, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Je battis des paupières comme pour me sortir d'un rêve. Mais il était toujours là, il me fixait tendrement. Il sourit, affichant une expression que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer. Ses incroyables yeux bleus semblaient briller d'une excitation... Ou bien d'une appréhension que je ne comprenais pas... Mon regard descendis sur ses lèvres... Mon frère avait peut-être raison, je n'étais peut-être qu'une pathétique romantique... Mais à cet instant peut m'importer. Matt n'était pas seulement le garçon qui me plaisait. Il était le garçon dont j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse... Éperdument amoureuse.

- Tu devrais peut-être rentré, tu vas tomber malade...  
- Oh je suis un vampire, nous n'avons pas...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était tellement surprenant. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas... Ses mains encerclaient mon visage. Elles étaient chaudes. J'entendais les battements de son coeur qui s'accéléraient. Pris par un tourbillon de douceur et de plaisir, je fermais les yeux. Je ne bougeais pas et lui non plus. Il se contenta de laisser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous n'avions pas besoin de plus. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus. J'étais heureuse.

* * *

**PDV Caroline **

La musique s'était arrêtée. Aussi incroyablement que ça puisse paraître, je n'avais pas envie de me séparer de lui, nous avions passés un bon moment. Je me fichais du reste, une autre musique commençait, et il me regarda demandeur. Je tendis ma main, et nous poursuivions cette soirée. J'étais séduite, je ne pouvais que finir par l'admette, il s'était montré gentil et différent de tout ce que j'attendais. Il sourit, son regard émeraude brilla, et ses dents blanches m'arrachèrent à moi aussi un sourire. Klaus n'était pas pareil avec moi. Il était loin de son rôle de méchant, et pourtant... Un tas de questions tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, mais ce soir, je décidais de ne pas leurs prêter attention.

- J'ai réussi n'est-ce pas ? A-t-il demandé.  
- Réussis quoi ?  
- À toi d'en juger...

Il sourit de nouveau, nos corps étaient soudés mais je n'y prêtais pas non plus attention. J'étais focalisé par la beauté de ses yeux. Nous dansions, et j'étais heureuse. Si l'on m'avait dit que je terminerais par me sentir bien avec cet homme, j'aurais surement traité de fou la personne qui aurait annoncé l'idée. Mais nous voilà, nous dansions et nous nous sourions, comme si le reste du monde n'existait plus.  
Soudain, je le vis froncé les sourcils. Il tourna la tête vers le milieu de la salle, près du buffet. Un homme s'y tenait et nous épiait. Bien sûr, je ne connaissais pas ce dernier, comme les trois quarts des gens dans la pièce à vrai dire. Mon cavalier retourna la tête vers moi, son sourire avait disparu et il semblait soucieux.

- Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir t'abandonner Sweety...

Je ne répondis pas, mais nous arrêtions de danser. Il me fit une mini-révérence, et rapprocha son visage du mien une dernière fois. Il plaça ses lèvres fines près de mon oreille et me souffla quelques mots dont il me fallut quelque temps pour les intégrer à ma conscience et les comprendre. Puis il disparu en compagnie du jeune homme. Je restais planté là, j'ai plaçais ma main sur mon oreille, là ou la chaleur de son chuchotement m'avait réchauffée, et je répétais ses mots dans mon esprit. "C'est toi, parce que tu me rends vivant."


	12. Chapter 11

******PDV Elijah **

Ses yeux brillaient d'une douce lueur apaisante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui ressemblait... Incroyable. Nous nous sommes approchés du buffet, j'attrapais deux petites coupes et lui en tendis une. Elle l'a prit, accompagné d'un sourire chaleureux qui transperça mon âme. Tout comme son ancêtre, Katherine, elle m'avait séduit. Probablement par leurs ressemblances frappantes avec la seule femme que j'avais aimé et qu'on m'avait pris. Elle l'a leva vers moi d'un geste lent, et nous trinquions, puis elle l'amena à ses lèvres avec grâce et élégance.

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, a-t-elle annoncée en souriant toujours.

Je ne fus pas capable de répondre, ce sourire lumineux me coupa le souffle si soudainement, que j'en perdis presque tous mes moyens. Elle s'en aperçu, et dans toute sa bonté, elle s'inquiéta. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour capter mon regard.

- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Oh rien, ne vous en faite pas Elena.  
- Vous sembliez troublé.

Et je l'étais... Je n'arrivais plus à avoir un jugement raisonnable. Pendant des siècles, j'avais cherché à me reconstruire. Me reconstruire d'un amour anéanti et pourtant toujours brûlant. Voir face à moi, son portrait craché, et les mêmes expressions de visage, était troublant. Katherine, lui ressemblait physiquement, mais Elena pas seulement, elle était aussi douce...

- Oh, c'est juste... Je trouve ça très noble de votre part, de protéger Katherine de la sorte...  
- Oui, vous devez trouver ça très étrange... Moi-même, je ne comprends pas cette empathie soudaine.  
- J'avais entendu parler d'un possible lien Petrova, obligeant la transformation vampirique de cette lignée... Enfin, ce sont des histoires. Je suppose que si un tel lien existait, vous me l'auriez confié.

Elle sourit et but une deuxième gorgée, l'imitant, je portais la coupe à mes lèvres. La soirée promettait d'être pleine de surprise...

* * *

**PDV ********Katherina**

Il reculait tandis que je continuais d'approcher mon visage, je ne voulais pas stopper ce baiser. J'agrippais ses cheveux, collant un peu plus son corps contre le mien. Sa main sur ma hanche, m'attira également un peu plus contre lui. Ma main sur sa nuque augmenta la pression. D'un baiser doux et passionnel nous passions à un baiser plus fort et intense. De légers papillons chatouillèrent le bas de mon ventre et je sus qu'il était tant de m'arrêter. C'est alors moi qui reculais mon visage, mais il redéposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. À vitesse vampirique, nous nous déplaçâmes dans un petit coin plus éloigné, il me colla contre le mur et continua de m'embrasser passionnément. Ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou, je mourrais maintenant d'envie, mais j'étais assez raisonnable pour savoir que nous allions facilement nous faire démasquer. J'aurai tout donné pour accomplir tous mes souhaits avec lui, mais là, notre vie était en jeu, et je ne comptais pas mourir si tôt. Heureusement, il s'en rendit compte, et s'arrêta après un dernier baiser.

- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais tant d'effet que cela... Lançais-je moqueuse.  
- Je crois que tu peux parler...

Il me regarda encore intensément avec envie. J'étais heureuse. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, j'étais heureuse.

- Bien, que faisons-nous ? Demanda-t-il un sourire en coin.

Je passais à côté de lui et me retournais de sorte à être dans le même angle de marche que lui. J'avais un sourire naïf et infini collé aux lèvres. Jouant encore un peu l'indifférente, je regardais le ciel en lançant :

- Nous sommes ici, alors allons danser.

Mais en sentant sa main se placer sur ma hanche, je souris encore plus. Je me risquais un regard vers lui en finissant ma phrase. Il souriait, lui aussi. J'inclinais la tête sur le côté, et j'aurais souhaité qu'il y dépose ses lèvres, mais je me dis d'abord qu'il était évident que Stefan n'était plus comme ça avec moi depuis longtemps... Mais je me trompais, car il le fit. Dans une autre explosion de bonheur, je sentais la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les miennes...

* * *

**PDV ********Matt**

Je ne sais pas réellement ce qui m'avait pris. C'est comme si une force inébranlable, m'avait attiré vers elle. Je n'avais pas cherché à lutter contre ça, j'en avais bien trop envie. J'avais au départ pensé faire une erreur, mais lorsque ses lèvres avaient touchées les miennes, et qu'un frisson entier m'avait parcouru, j'avais su. Ce n'était pas une erreur, c'était surement la meilleure décision que j'avais faite. Je ne savais pas comment expliquer ça, mais il ne m'avait pas fallu plus qu'un baiser pour comprendre que je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose. Elle m'embrassa avec une telle tendresse que je voulus que cet instant dure infiniment. Quand elle se recula, avec hésitation, ses magnifiques yeux bleus se plantèrent dans les miens, et j'eus immédiatement envie de recommencer. Cette même envie et ce même désir. Je ne lâchais pas ses joues roses, je posais mon front sur le sien.

- Whoua... A-t-elle soufflée.  
- Je pense qu'avant de te rencontrer, j'étais aveugle.

Après un long silence, nous lâchions un rire commun. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de rire avec elle. Peut-être du fait du retournement de situation... C'était assez étrange, parce que contrairement aux relations que j'avais eue, avec Rebekah, je n'avais pas cherché à créer un lien. Il m'était tombé dessus, elle m'avait plu, elle m'avait charmée et sans que je n'y prenne garde, j'étais sous son charme. De plus, je me foutais des conséquences, à cet instant précis, il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait. Parce que nous étions tellement semblables et qu'elle était à la fois, incroyablement unique. C'était elle, c'est tout, pas besoin de plus... Juste... Elle.

* * *

**PDV ********Elena**

Je lui avait menti. Mais pour la première fois, je ne regrettais absolument pas mon acte. Bien que j'aie une confiance presque aveugle en Elijah, une telle révélation aurait été destructrice. Je ne suis pas sûr que le fait d'apprendre qu'il existait un moyen d'être plus fort, ou tout au moins, d'être aussi fort qu'un originel, lui face grandement plaisir. Et si Klaus venait à être au courant, il était évident qu'il nous tuerait de ses propres mains. Je lui souris en buvant à ma coupe. Des yeux, je cherchais Damon. Il avait disparu, et je n'aimais pas ça. Seigneur, où était-il ?

- Alors comme ça vous êtes devenus un vampire, souffla-t-il.

Je reportais alors toute mon attention sur lui. Il me regardait intensément, passionnément, presque. Il semblait chercher quelque chose chez moi, sans le trouver. Pourtant tout avait changé. Je n'étais plus cette fille naïve. J'avais maintenant conscience de tout.

- Eh oui, les choses ont changés en votre absence.  
- Beaucoup même. Quand avez-vous pris cette décision ?  
- Je ne l'ai jamais prise, répliquais-je froidement. Ne vous a-t-on jamais parlé de cet accident ?

Il secoua la tête négativement, je comptai alors toute l'histoire. Passant par le sauvetage de Meredith avec le sang de Damon, à l'accident avec Matt sur le pont. Il semblait fasciné par ce que je pouvais bien lui dire. Il finit sa coupe et la posa sur la longue table qui faisait presque toute la salle.

- Pourtant, ce n'était pas il y a si longtemps. Comment êtes-vous parvenus à vous contrôler ?

Je baissais la tête, confuse et mélancolique. Le souvenir si frais de notre virée en Floride tapait sur mes tempes comme une mauvaise migraine. Damon était tout ce que j'avais eus à ce moment de ma vie, alors que désormais, il était tout ce que je voulais. Je l'aimais plus encore que je ne l'avais voulu. Seulement ça, je n'arrivais pas à lui faire comprendre. Je relevais la tête fièrement vers Elijah. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir dire ses mots :

- Grâce à Damon. Tout ce que je suis aujourd'hui, je lui dois.

* * *

**PDV ********Stefan**

Je me reculais , elle était incroyable, belle et lumineuse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je savais exactement ce que je voulais : Elle. Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps, ou de me torturer l'esprit. C'était elle et c'est tout. Ce sourire qu'elle affichait après notre baiser en disait long sur ses sentiments. Je n'avais plus besoin de douter, elle m'aimait. Je pouvais me poser des questions, mais pas celle-ci. Elle prit mon bras coupant court à d'autres pensées et nous avancions vers l'entrée. Passant le seuil au bras de la femme que j'aimais, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes, si je puis employer ce mot. Nous fessions le tour de la salle, personne ne portait son masque, nous retirions alors les nôtres. Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils en regardant à un endroit, elle lâcha un petit "ne bouges pas." et disparu. Bien sure j'étais inquiet, mais je ne comprenais pas tout la concernant. Peut-être qu'au fil des temps, elle me dévoilerais tous ses secrets... J'aperçu Elena avec Elijah, je me rapprochais alors d'eux. Lorsque Elena m'aperçu, elle fronça durement les sourcils, d'une manière incroyablement semblable à son double. Elle n'était toujours pas très heureuse de me voir... Je posais une main sur l'épaule d'Elijah, qui se retourna vers moi, il me tendit sa main que je serrais.

- Vous passez une agréable soirée ? M'a-t-il demandé.  
- Très agréable, merci.

En réalité, "très agréable" étaient un doux euphémisme. La soirée était parfaite. Je me surpris à subir un manque de sa présence... Alors qu'elle venait de me quitter.

- Puis-je vous emprunter Elena pour une danse ?  
- Bien entendu, répliqua-t-il en attrapant sa main pour y déposer un baiser, avant de se retirer plus loin.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement mais dès qu'il s'éloigna, elle cessa immédiatement de sourire, me regardant comme si j'étais pitoyable. Je lui tendis ma main, mais elle croisa les bras. Ça n'allait pas être facile...

- Je ne suis pas un objet. On ne m'emprunte pas, Stefan.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et pris finalement son bras pour qu'elle me suive sur la piste. Elle ne fit pas un sandale mais elle me suivit en rechignant tout de même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle froidement et légèrement agacée.  
- Il faut qu'on parles.

* * *

**PDV ********Damon**

Je reportais mes yeux ailleurs et oubliait tout ce que je souhaitais faire quand je l'aperçue, aussi belle que le jour. Une jeune fille pris sa veste et partie avec. Elle frotta ses petits bras et scruta la salle. Elle illuminait et j'avais cette énorme chaleur qui se formait dans ma poitrine. Jamais encore je n'avais été aussi intimidé par une femme, et aussi ému. Sa beauté était à couper le souffle, je n'avais même plus de voix. J'étais comme vidé de toute réflexion logique et animé par un sentiment tellement plus agréable que tous les autres... Je l'aimais, à en perdre la raison. Elle releva les yeux vers et moi, et a vitesse vampirique je l'a rejoint, dans un sourire radieux de sa part en m'apercevant. J'ai pris son visage entre mes mains, et l'embrassais longuement. Quand je me reculais, elle attrapa mon bras et nous déambulions jusqu'à la piste. Nous nous mettions alors à danser et cela dura une éternité, cependant, c'était encore bien trop court. La chanson se finit, et elle m'embrassa de nouveau, tendrement et amoureusement. Avant de venir me chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime Damon, je t'aime plus qu'il n'est possible d'aimer.

Soudain, je sentis un violent coup sur mon épaule, je fermais les yeux tant ce coup avait été puissant. Lorsque je les rouvris, je revenais à la réalité... J'étais assis sur les marches de l'escalier des Mickaelson. Je passais les mains dans mes cheveux, j'avais rêvé... J'aurais aimé que ça se passe comme ça, mais la soirée avait été à l'opposé. Je sentis une main me tiré fortement jusqu'à ce que je sois debout. J'aperçus alors Katherine, qui fronçait les sourcils. Elle me tira près du buffet et me colla une coupe de champagne dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Grognais-je.  
- Je sauve ta réputation... Tu t'endors sur les escaliers ? Réellement ?! Tu es tellement pathétique Damon !  
- Va au diable, crachais-je en vidant ma coupe cul sec et en lui tournant le dos.


	13. Chapter 12

******PDV Elijah **

Ses yeux brillaient d'une douce lueur apaisante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui ressemblait... Incroyable. Nous nous sommes approchés du buffet, j'attrapais deux petites coupes et lui en tendis une. Elle l'a prit, accompagné d'un sourire chaleureux qui transperça mon âme. Tout comme son ancêtre, Katherine, elle m'avait séduit. Probablement par leurs ressemblances frappantes avec la seule femme que j'avais aimé et qu'on m'avait pris. Elle l'a leva vers moi d'un geste lent, et nous trinquions, puis elle l'amena à ses lèvres avec grâce et élégance.

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, a-t-elle annoncée en souriant toujours.

Je ne fus pas capable de répondre, ce sourire lumineux me coupa le souffle si soudainement, que j'en perdis presque tous mes moyens. Elle s'en aperçu, et dans toute sa bonté, elle s'inquiéta. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour capter mon regard.

- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Oh rien, ne vous en faite pas Elena.  
- Vous sembliez troublé.

Et je l'étais... Je n'arrivais plus à avoir un jugement raisonnable. Pendant des siècles, j'avais cherché à me reconstruire. Me reconstruire d'un amour anéanti et pourtant toujours brûlant. Voir face à moi, son portrait craché, et les mêmes expressions de visage, était troublant. Katherine, lui ressemblait physiquement, mais Elena pas seulement, elle était aussi douce...

- Oh, c'est juste... Je trouve ça très noble de votre part, de protéger Katherine de la sorte...  
- Oui, vous devez trouver ça très étrange... Moi-même, je ne comprends pas cette empathie soudaine.  
- J'avais entendu parler d'un possible lien Petrova, obligeant la transformation vampirique de cette lignée... Enfin, ce sont des histoires. Je suppose que si un tel lien existait, vous me l'auriez confié.

Elle sourit et but une deuxième gorgée, l'imitant, je portais la coupe à mes lèvres. La soirée promettait d'être pleine de surprise...

* * *

**PDV ********Katherina**

Il reculait tandis que je continuais d'approcher mon visage, je ne voulais pas stopper ce baiser. J'agrippais ses cheveux, collant un peu plus son corps contre le mien. Sa main sur ma hanche, m'attira également un peu plus contre lui. Ma main sur sa nuque augmenta la pression. D'un baiser doux et passionnel nous passions à un baiser plus fort et intense. De légers papillons chatouillèrent le bas de mon ventre et je sus qu'il était tant de m'arrêter. C'est alors moi qui reculais mon visage, mais il redéposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. À vitesse vampirique, nous nous déplaçâmes dans un petit coin plus éloigné, il me colla contre le mur et continua de m'embrasser passionnément. Ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou, je mourrais maintenant d'envie, mais j'étais assez raisonnable pour savoir que nous allions facilement nous faire démasquer. J'aurai tout donné pour accomplir tous mes souhaits avec lui, mais là, notre vie était en jeu, et je ne comptais pas mourir si tôt. Heureusement, il s'en rendit compte, et s'arrêta après un dernier baiser.

- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais tant d'effet que cela... Lançais-je moqueuse.  
- Je crois que tu peux parler...

Il me regarda encore intensément avec envie. J'étais heureuse. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, j'étais heureuse.

- Bien, que faisons-nous ? Demanda-t-il un sourire en coin.

Je passais à côté de lui et me retournais de sorte à être dans le même angle de marche que lui. J'avais un sourire naïf et infini collé aux lèvres. Jouant encore un peu l'indifférente, je regardais le ciel en lançant :

- Nous sommes ici, alors allons danser.

Mais en sentant sa main se placer sur ma hanche, je souris encore plus. Je me risquais un regard vers lui en finissant ma phrase. Il souriait, lui aussi. J'inclinais la tête sur le côté, et j'aurais souhaité qu'il y dépose ses lèvres, mais je me dis d'abord qu'il était évident que Stefan n'était plus comme ça avec moi depuis longtemps... Mais je me trompais, car il le fit. Dans une autre explosion de bonheur, je sentais la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les miennes...

* * *

**PDV ********Matt**

Je ne sais pas réellement ce qui m'avait pris. C'est comme si une force inébranlable, m'avait attiré vers elle. Je n'avais pas cherché à lutter contre ça, j'en avais bien trop envie. J'avais au départ pensé faire une erreur, mais lorsque ses lèvres avaient touchées les miennes, et qu'un frisson entier m'avait parcouru, j'avais su. Ce n'était pas une erreur, c'était surement la meilleure décision que j'avais faite. Je ne savais pas comment expliquer ça, mais il ne m'avait pas fallu plus qu'un baiser pour comprendre que je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose. Elle m'embrassa avec une telle tendresse que je voulus que cet instant dure infiniment. Quand elle se recula, avec hésitation, ses magnifiques yeux bleus se plantèrent dans les miens, et j'eus immédiatement envie de recommencer. Cette même envie et ce même désir. Je ne lâchais pas ses joues roses, je posais mon front sur le sien.

- Whoua... A-t-elle soufflée.  
- Je pense qu'avant de te rencontrer, j'étais aveugle.

Après un long silence, nous lâchions un rire commun. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de rire avec elle. Peut-être du fait du retournement de situation... C'était assez étrange, parce que contrairement aux relations que j'avais eue, avec Rebekah, je n'avais pas cherché à créer un lien. Il m'était tombé dessus, elle m'avait plu, elle m'avait charmée et sans que je n'y prenne garde, j'étais sous son charme. De plus, je me foutais des conséquences, à cet instant précis, il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait. Parce que nous étions tellement semblables et qu'elle était à la fois, incroyablement unique. C'était elle, c'est tout, pas besoin de plus... Juste... Elle.

* * *

**PDV ********Elena**

Je lui avait menti. Mais pour la première fois, je ne regrettais absolument pas mon acte. Bien que j'aie une confiance presque aveugle en Elijah, une telle révélation aurait été destructrice. Je ne suis pas sûr que le fait d'apprendre qu'il existait un moyen d'être plus fort, ou tout au moins, d'être aussi fort qu'un originel, lui face grandement plaisir. Et si Klaus venait à être au courant, il était évident qu'il nous tuerait de ses propres mains. Je lui souris en buvant à ma coupe. Des yeux, je cherchais Damon. Il avait disparu, et je n'aimais pas ça. Seigneur, où était-il ?

- Alors comme ça vous êtes devenus un vampire, souffla-t-il.

Je reportais alors toute mon attention sur lui. Il me regardait intensément, passionnément, presque. Il semblait chercher quelque chose chez moi, sans le trouver. Pourtant tout avait changé. Je n'étais plus cette fille naïve. J'avais maintenant conscience de tout.

- Eh oui, les choses ont changés en votre absence.  
- Beaucoup même. Quand avez-vous pris cette décision ?  
- Je ne l'ai jamais prise, répliquais-je froidement. Ne vous a-t-on jamais parlé de cet accident ?

Il secoua la tête négativement, je comptai alors toute l'histoire. Passant par le sauvetage de Meredith avec le sang de Damon, à l'accident avec Matt sur le pont. Il semblait fasciné par ce que je pouvais bien lui dire. Il finit sa coupe et la posa sur la longue table qui faisait presque toute la salle.

- Pourtant, ce n'était pas il y a si longtemps. Comment êtes-vous parvenus à vous contrôler ?

Je baissais la tête, confuse et mélancolique. Le souvenir si frais de notre virée en Floride tapait sur mes tempes comme une mauvaise migraine. Damon était tout ce que j'avais eus à ce moment de ma vie, alors que désormais, il était tout ce que je voulais. Je l'aimais plus encore que je ne l'avais voulu. Seulement ça, je n'arrivais pas à lui faire comprendre. Je relevais la tête fièrement vers Elijah. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir dire ses mots :

- Grâce à Damon. Tout ce que je suis aujourd'hui, je lui dois.

* * *

**PDV ********Stefan**

Je me reculais , elle était incroyable, belle et lumineuse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je savais exactement ce que je voulais : Elle. Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps, ou de me torturer l'esprit. C'était elle et c'est tout. Ce sourire qu'elle affichait après notre baiser en disait long sur ses sentiments. Je n'avais plus besoin de douter, elle m'aimait. Je pouvais me poser des questions, mais pas celle-ci. Elle prit mon bras coupant court à d'autres pensées et nous avancions vers l'entrée. Passant le seuil au bras de la femme que j'aimais, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes, si je puis employer ce mot. Nous fessions le tour de la salle, personne ne portait son masque, nous retirions alors les nôtres. Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils en regardant à un endroit, elle lâcha un petit "ne bouges pas." et disparu. Bien sure j'étais inquiet, mais je ne comprenais pas tout la concernant. Peut-être qu'au fil des temps, elle me dévoilerais tous ses secrets... J'aperçu Elena avec Elijah, je me rapprochais alors d'eux. Lorsque Elena m'aperçu, elle fronça durement les sourcils, d'une manière incroyablement semblable à son double. Elle n'était toujours pas très heureuse de me voir... Je posais une main sur l'épaule d'Elijah, qui se retourna vers moi, il me tendit sa main que je serrais.

- Vous passez une agréable soirée ? M'a-t-il demandé.  
- Très agréable, merci.

En réalité, "très agréable" étaient un doux euphémisme. La soirée était parfaite. Je me surpris à subir un manque de sa présence... Alors qu'elle venait de me quitter.

- Puis-je vous emprunter Elena pour une danse ?  
- Bien entendu, répliqua-t-il en attrapant sa main pour y déposer un baiser, avant de se retirer plus loin.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement mais dès qu'il s'éloigna, elle cessa immédiatement de sourire, me regardant comme si j'étais pitoyable. Je lui tendis ma main, mais elle croisa les bras. Ça n'allait pas être facile...

- Je ne suis pas un objet. On ne m'emprunte pas, Stefan.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et pris finalement son bras pour qu'elle me suive sur la piste. Elle ne fit pas un sandale mais elle me suivit en rechignant tout de même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle froidement et légèrement agacée.  
- Il faut qu'on parles.

* * *

**PDV ********Damon**

Je reportais mes yeux ailleurs et oubliait tout ce que je souhaitais faire quand je l'aperçue, aussi belle que le jour. Une jeune fille pris sa veste et partie avec. Elle frotta ses petits bras et scruta la salle. Elle illuminait et j'avais cette énorme chaleur qui se formait dans ma poitrine. Jamais encore je n'avais été aussi intimidé par une femme, et aussi ému. Sa beauté était à couper le souffle, je n'avais même plus de voix. J'étais comme vidé de toute réflexion logique et animé par un sentiment tellement plus agréable que tous les autres... Je l'aimais, à en perdre la raison. Elle releva les yeux vers et moi, et a vitesse vampirique je l'a rejoint, dans un sourire radieux de sa part en m'apercevant. J'ai pris son visage entre mes mains, et l'embrassais longuement. Quand je me reculais, elle attrapa mon bras et nous déambulions jusqu'à la piste. Nous nous mettions alors à danser et cela dura une éternité, cependant, c'était encore bien trop court. La chanson se finit, et elle m'embrassa de nouveau, tendrement et amoureusement. Avant de venir me chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime Damon, je t'aime plus qu'il n'est possible d'aimer.

Soudain, je sentis un violent coup sur mon épaule, je fermais les yeux tant ce coup avait été puissant. Lorsque je les rouvris, je revenais à la réalité... J'étais assis sur les marches de l'escalier des Mickaelson. Je passais les mains dans mes cheveux, j'avais rêvé... J'aurais aimé que ça se passe comme ça, mais la soirée avait été à l'opposé. Je sentis une main me tiré fortement jusqu'à ce que je sois debout. J'aperçus alors Katherine, qui fronçait les sourcils. Elle me tira près du buffet et me colla une coupe de champagne dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Grognais-je.  
- Je sauve ta réputation... Tu t'endors sur les escaliers ? Réellement ?! Tu es tellement pathétique Damon !  
- Va au diable, crachais-je en vidant ma coupe cul sec et en lui tournant le dos.


	14. Chapter 13

**PDV ********Katherina**

Le jour se levait à peine, je m'étirais longuement. J'ouvris les yeux, et souris en caressant son torse. Il m'avait tant manqué. Après tout ce que nous avions traversés, il était là, nous étions réunis. La soirée et la nuit que nous avions passés étaient magique, même plus. Que ferais-je si je venais à le perdre de nouveau ? C'était inconcevable. Une de ses mains caressa mes cheveux, tendrement. L'autre releva mon visage vers le sien et après m'avoir regardé quelques secondes, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Bien dormi ? A-t-il chuchoté.  
- Pas vraiment, tu prends toujours toute la place, ai-je rigolé.

Il ouvrit la bouche en grand, l'air faussement vexé, puis à vitesse vampirique il se plaça au-dessus de moi. Je passais mes mains sur son torse nu, et agrippais sa nuque.

- Retire ça... M'a-il menacé avec une voix tendre et douce.  
- Sinon ?

Il me regarda longuement dans les yeux, puis il m'embrassa passionnément... Il se recula un minimum, ses lèvres effleurant toujours les miennes. Je les fixaient avec envie, sentant son regard dévorant sur moi. Je relevais les yeux vers lui, me bloquant sur ses prunelles émeraudes.

- Je t'aime... Chuchota-t-il.

Je souris et lui aussi, puis il m'embrassa avec passion, envie et amour. Je sentis tout mon corps se réchauffer tandis que ses mains le parcourait. Ses baisers toujours aussi tendres descendirent dans mon cou... Incapable de lui résister, je levais la tête, en agrippant ses cheveux. Ses mains continuaient de parcourir mon corps brûlant de désir. Je m'abandonnais à lui, dans un soupire d'amour et de plaisir.

* * *

**PDV ********Bonnie**

Je coupais le moteur et descendis dans le froid hivernal. En même temps, je n'étais pas très couverte... Ma tenuen'était pas très chaude pour la saison... Je marchais rapidement jusqu'à la lourde porte en bois, et je frappais à cette dernière. J'attendis longuement, sans aucune réponse. J'insistais alors. Elle se déverrouilla enfin, je m'attendais à ce que se sois Stefan qui m'ouvre mais ce fut Damon. Je regardais derrière lui espérant trouver Elena, mais elle n'était pas là...

- Tiens, la petite sorcière... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
- Je cherchais Elena.  
- Elle n'habite pas ici, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

Je roulais des yeux, c'est incroyable comme il était arrogant. S'en était presque insupportable... Je soupirais et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine en soupirant.

- Ça je le sais... Seulement, elle passe plus de temps ici que chez elle.  
- Eh bien pas aujourd'hui, bonne journée.

Il voulut refermer la porte mais je plaçais ma main dessus la bloquant au passage. Il l'a rouvrit, avec un air à la fois excédé et amusé. Il croisa les bras à son tour, et me défia du regard.

- T'en a du cran toi...  
- Vous vous êtes disputés ? ai-je répliqué, l'ignorant.

Son expression changea, mais je n'arrivais pas à la déchirer. Entre l'énervement et à la fois une douleur soudaine. Je me surprise à éprouver une certaine compatie, incroyable non ? Je tâchais de sourire faiblement tandis qu'il me fixait avec cette même expression indéchiffrable.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
- Vous vous êtes ignorés pendant une soirée complète... Et vous n'en profitez pas pour rattraper le temps perdu ?... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il paru se détendre un peu, reprenant son air arrogant et supérieur. Il leva les yeux au ciel et arqua un sourcil. Puis il replanta son regard dans le mien, je pus y lire une douceur que je n'avais jamais encore perçue... Si ce n'est peut-être la nuit où il était venu me réveiller pour m'obligeait à fabriquer une bague de jour à Elena. Il l'aimait vraiment et à vrai dire, nous l'avions toujours tous su. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles, la moindre chose concernant Elena l'affectait. Il pouvait toujours resté fort et cruel, il n'était pas difficile de deviner comment le faire plier.

- Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions Bennett.  
- Mais je...  
- Vais partir, oui c'est une bonne idée, me coupa-t-il en finissant ma phrase.

Il me retourna et me poussa jusqu'à ma voiture. Ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'allais dire, mais il m'agaçait bien trop pour que je reste davantage. De plus, je n'avais rien à faire ici. Je le regardais aussi méchamment que je pus lorsqu'il m'ouvrit la portière. D'un petit signe de tête il m'incita à monter, je levais les yeux au ciel en lui lançant un regard désespéré, il haussa les sourcils, et je le vis sourire tout en continuant de s'appuyer sur ma portière. Je fermais brutalement cette dernière, et il eu juste le temps de la lâcher que je démarrais. Je lui accordais un dernier regard noir avant de repartir.

* * *

**PDV ********Rebekah**

Je me réveillais avec le bruit stressant de mon radio réveille, indiquant qu'il était neuf heures du matin, et que c'était l'heure que je me lèvre. Je tapais dessus, déjà agacé, cependant, rien ne gâcherait cette journée. Je virais la couette dans un geste de meilleure humeur que le précédent. J'allais faire une surprise à Matt ! Je me levais, et m'étirais doucement. Pleine de joie de vivre je tirais mes rideaux pourpres, et m'appuyais sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour contemplé le temps. Pas très chaud à ce que je pus constater. À vitesse vampirique j'étais dans ma salle de bain. J'allumais la radio, il passait ma chanson préféré du moment ! Je me dandinais donc sur ce son entraînant en me débarrassant de ce qui me servait de pyjama. J'entrais sous l'eau chaude, ne cessant de chanté à tue tête, je ne perdis pas de temps pour prendre une douche. J'étais de bonne humeur, et Dieu seul sait comme c'était rare au réveil. Je sortis et enroulais mes cheveux blonds et mon corps dans deux serviettes roses extrêmement douces. Me déplaçant toujours à vitesse vampirique, je retournais dans ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte de mon énorme dressing, et tournais en rond à l'intérieur un bon moment avant d'attraper des sous-vêtements blancs et unetenue que j'estimais assez chaude pour la température extérieure. Je défit la serviette qui nouait mes cheveux, en m'habillant avec hâte. Seigneur, j'adorais les musiques de ce siècle ! Je me rendis de nouveau dans la salle de bain, regardant mon aspect dans le grand miroir mural. Je peignais rapidement mes cheveux et me maquillais du mieux que je pus dans la précipitation. Je m'admirais une dernière fois... J'étais parfaite ! J'enfilais des chaussures à talons noirs tout simplement somptueuses et optais pour un sac assorti. J'enfournais mes affaires à l'intérieur, avant de descendre les escaliers dans la même hâte, le sourire déjà aux lèvres. Dans la précipitation, je n'avais pas entendu Nik, et quand j'ouvrit la porte d'entrée, prête à sortir de la maison, je sentis sa présence dans mon dos. Je me stoppais net, me retournant en le toisant froidement.

- Tu sors ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Peut-être... En quoi mes occupations et ma petite personne t'intéressent-elles ? Lâchais-je encore vexé.  
- Encore boudeuse...  
- Je ne t'ai pas vue de la soirée, tu préférais passer ton temps avec cette pauvre fille...  
- Caroline... Elle s'appelle Caroline...

J'allais rétorquer quelque chose de suffisamment méchant pour qu'il me laisse partir mais il se rapprocha de moi à vitesse vampirique, prenant ma main dans la sienne. Il l'ouvrit et y déposa un morceau de papier roulé. Aussitôt, je le déroulais, admirant un de ses magnifiques chef-d'oeuvre... Il s'agissait d'un portrait de nous... Je le regardais plus attentivement, je pouvais distinguer son écriture fine et maladroite dans le coin gauche, en haut de la page.

_"Always and forever, little sister._  
_Happy birthday sweety."_

Mes yeux s'embrumèrent, et lorsque je les relevais vers lui, il abordait un petit air satisfait, et un petit sourire en coin. Je souris grandement et le fixais tendrement. J'adorais mon frère, bien plus encore même. J'aimais mon frère plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre... Seulement, parfois j'avais une impression de vide, l'impression de ne pas savourer cette réciprocité. Nik avait une façon bien particulière de montrer ses sentiments, il n'était pas très démonstratif... Je le savais, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'en souffrir énormément.

- Merci Nik... Chuchotais-je.

Comme seule réponse, il m'accorda seulement un petit signe de tête. Je ne m'attendais plus à une longue étreinte affectueuse, je le connaissais. Nous continuions de nous regardées un moment, puis brisant cela, il se pencha pour attraper une petite veste en cuir qui traînait sur le canapé. Il l'a déposa sur mes épaules... Elle devait lui appartenir car elle sentait son odeur. Je fixais cette veste quelques secondes avant de le regardé de nouveau... J'étais ému et touché qu'il me témoigne enfin un peu d'attention. Je profitais de ce moment au maximum, ne lâchant pas un seul mot.

- Puisque tu sors, n'attrapes pas froid.

Effectivement... Bien que nous ne tombions jamais malades, nous connaissons tout de même le froid. Et ce n'était pas plus agréable pour les humains que pour nous. Je le remerciais une dernière fois, et dans un dernier sourire il quitta la pièce... Je restais cloué sur place pendant quelques minutes avant de me reprendre et de sortir à mon tour...

* * *

**PDV ********Caroline**

Je dormais à poing fermé, épuisée par cette soirée. J'aimais être dans mes draps bien chauds. J'étais tout simplement bien. Soudain, je sentis deux bras m'enlacés, rapidement je me retournais, mais je me calmais rapidement en apercevant Tyler.

- Comment tu es entrés ? Chuchotais-je.  
- Ta mère m'a ouvert...

Je souris tendrement, j'étais contente qu'il soit là. Nous ne nous étions pas parlés depuis quelques jours. Depuis notre dernière dispute. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Je me rapprochais de lui et posais ma tête sur son torse. Il me serra dans ses bras, embrassant le sommet de ma tête. Je relevais la tête vers lui, il me lança un faible sourire et cligna des yeux lentement.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'énerver comme ça... a-t-il murmuré.

Je plissais les yeux, touché et ému. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Je me hissais comme je pus et je l'embrassa doucement. Je me perdis dans son regard, si intense, si fort. Ses mains caressaient mes bras, déclenchant de petits frissons à travers tout mon être. Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes... Attirant mon corps contre le sien dans une douceur infinie. J'étais maintenant sur lui, tenant fermement son visage entre mes mains, tandis que les siennes entouraient ma taille. Nos baisers s'intensifièrent, nous plongeant dans de folles envies. Il attrapa la couette pour recouvrir nos corps, je le laissais faire, devinant ce qui allait se passer. Seulement, ça n'arriva pas, mon téléphone sonna à répétition. Agacé, je me décollais de mon homme, me redressant un peu et attrapant mon maudit téléphone.

- Oui ?!  
- Caro, c'est Bonnie... Je ne te dérange pas ? C'est à propos d'Elena.

Aussitôt, je m'assis sur le lit, Tyler se plaça dans mon dos. Le frottant de haut en bas, doucement, me détendant un peu. Il déposa ses lèvres sur mon épaule, et après un long baiser, il posa son front au creux de mon cou.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Je reviens du manoir...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais la bas ?!  
- Je cherchais Elena, mais elle n'y est pas... J'ai vu Damon à la place... Ils se sont disputés et elle ne répond pas à mes messages... Je vais chez elle la...  
- D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite...

Je raccrochais et me levais en ignorant les grognements de Tyler. Depuis toute petite, Élena, Bonnie et moi nous retrouvions pour des "urgences câlins", lorsque l'une de nous n'allait pas bien. Aussitôt, je filais dans la salle de bain faire un brin de toilette. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir tandis que je finissais d'accrocher deux boucles d'oreilles beiges accordées à mon sac et mes chaussures. Deux bras brûlant entourèrent ma taille, il colla son torse contre mon dos. Je lui avais manqué... Je caressais longuement ses bras avant de me retourner face à lui. Il me fixait avec une envie brûlante déconcertante, ses yeux brillaient de milles feux et lorsqu'il mordit sa lèvre inférieure je lâchais un rire nerveux. Seigneur qu'est-ce que j'aimais cet homme ! Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, en un baiser chaste, mais très vite, il colla mon corps contre le sien. Je me reculais alors en souriant..

- Je dois vraiment y aller... Mais je te garde la soirée complète.

* * *

**PDV ********Elena**

J'étais assise sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Je n'avais presque pas dormi de la nuit. Elle avait été si longue... J'avais pu voir le crépuscule. Damon me manquait horriblement. C'était chaque fois plus horrible que la précédente. Du moins, j'en avais l'impression car je ne supportais pas ça. Je lui avais fait mal, mais en plus de ça, je continuais de croire qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité, alors que je savais pertinemment que j'aurais réagis semblablement. Par fierté et orgueil, je ne l'avais même pas appelé, et lui non plus. Après la soirée, il était partit de son côté et moi du mien. Il était surement rentré au manoir avec Stefan, et moi j'étais rentré chez moi, seule. Soudain, j'aperçus la petite voiture de Bonnie, par chance, à l'aube, j'avais cessé de croire que je pourrais dormir et je m'étais levée et préparée. J'avouais cependant ne pas avoir fait un gros effort. J'avais seulement enfilé quelques vêtements qui me passait sous la main. Un jean slim blanc cassé et un large pull over noir. Dans quelques jours ce serait Noël et le temps se gâtait de plus en plus... Je me levais et descendis les escaliers rapidement mais sans faire trop de bruit, car Jérémy dormait encore. J'ouvrit ma porte avant même qu'elle ne frappe et je l'attirait à l'intérieur en refermant dernière elle tant il faisait froid.

- Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui ! Rigola-t-elle en me serrant brièvement dans ses bras.  
- Oui, j'ai eu... Du mal à dormir...  
- À propos de Damon ?

Je fronçais les sourcils... Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Elle plaça sa petite main sur mon bras, tout en me rassurant et m'expliquant sa visite chez les Salvatore de ce matin. Elle continua son histoire pendant que nous nous déplacions dans la cuisine, afin que je mette la cafetière à chauffer.

- Il était exaspérant !  
- Damon est toujours exaspérant ! répliqua une petite voix dernières nous.

Caroline. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arrivée et entrée. Elle nous serra chacune dans ses bras tour à tour puis bondit sur la petite table de la cuisine pour s'asseoir sur cette dernière, tandis que Bonnie s'appuya contre l'évier afin d'être face à elle. Quant à moi, je sortais trois tasses et des croissants en entendant le ventre de Bonnie gargouiller. Je versais trois cafés que nous buvions en rigolant et en papotant de tout et rien, Bonnie savourant ses croissants et Caroline et moi en partagions un, pour la forme. Cela ne nous nourrissait pas, mais c'était toujours aussi délicieux... Je me souvenais de mon retour à l'alimentation humaine, juste après ma transformation. Lorsque Jérémy m'avait servi une tasse de café... J'avais haïs le goût... Mais maintenant, que j'arrivais à me contrôler et a étanché ma soif, je pouvais manger avec lui, sans le moindre dégoût.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Bonnie.  
- Je vous rappelles que c'est bientôt Noël... Allô la terre ! On va faire les boutiques des filles ! Lança Caroline sur un ton ahuri qui nous fit toutes deux explosés de rire.

Mais finalement, je trouvais que c'était une très bonne idée... Nous étions presque tous adultes et je me rappelais que c'était l'année où nous fêtions Noël dans un chalet, nous nous l'étions promis. Caroline, s'empressa d'ailleurs de nous le faire remarquer. Nous avions convenu ceci à Noël dernier. Sa allée être une fête incroyable. J'attrapais donc mon bonnet et mon écharpe avant de suivre Caroline qui nous traînait par la main à l'extérieur de la maison. Au moins, j'allais passer une matinée nettement mieux que la nuit que j'avais passée.

* * *

**PDV ********Extern********e**** : ********Flash-Back**

Une fois de plus, les deux amants profitaient d'une balade amoureuse dans le parc... Sous le gazouillement des oiseaux et le soleil chaud qui tapait sur leur peau. Cela rappelait à la jeune femme son pays natal, et l'aider à oublier le désastre qu'elle avait connu antérieurement... Tant de morts l'avais frappée, tant de perte dont elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre. Elle aimait beaucoup Stefan, il la faisait rire, il la faisait sourire. Soudain, le jeune homme se risqua à attraper la main de son amante. La jeune femme lui souri, se laissant faire. Elle paraissait se radoucir... Chose rare, elle qui était toujours si dure, méchante et égoïste. Le jeune cadet des Salvatore ne comprenait pas toujours son comportement. Comment une femme aussi belle que les anges pouvait-elle renfermer autant de méchanceté ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, que c'était une carapace indestructible qu'elle s'était construite... Une carapace parfaitement hermétique à tout sentiment et toutes émotions... La jeune vampire ne souhaitait plus souffrir, elle ne souhaitait plus aimée, et surtout ne plus être anéantie comme dans son terrible passé. Ils déambulèrent jusqu'au salon, où ils discutèrent un moment. La belle brune ne comptait pas lâchée un mot à propos de son passé, il lui appartenait et désormais, c'est tout ce qui lui resté. Le soleil commençait maintenant à se coucher. Elle monta les escaliers, sensuellement, jouant les ignorantes, attirant le jeune homme un peu plus à être charmé par elle... Il l'a suivit évidemment jusqu'à sa chambre, où il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Elle aimait beaucoup ce petit jeu : le charmer et le laisser se languir. Elle retira sa robe, sous les yeux brillant de désir de son amant. D'un regard, elle l'invita à entrer et ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde, avant de la rejoindre. Il s'assit sur son somptueux lit, la regardant défaire son magnifique chignon, libérant ses boucles brunes qui tombèrent sur son visage. Katherine jeta un coup d'oeil vers ce dernier, et le rejoint à son tour, elle connaissait ses attentions, et savait qu'elle arriverait à ses fins. Elle se plaça devant lui et commença à déboutonner sa chemise avec soin, elle la lui retira doucement, alors qu'une vague de nostalgie la submergeait. Elle aimait Stefan, elle l'aimait réellement, mais il n'était pas _lui_. Elle secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas penser à ce dernier. Il était sortit de sa vie. Un sourire tordit ses lèvres alors qu'elle se mit à califourchon sur son doux amant. Elle le repoussa en arrière, et retira la petite chemise fine qu'elle venait d'enfiler. Voulant se faire désirée au plus haut point elle passa ses mains sur son torse avant de déposer une multitude de baiser sur ce dernier... Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait et la douceur de Stefan la faisait rêver.

* * *

**PDV ********Jacob**

Je traînais un moment dans la forêt, j'avais besoin de m'adhérer la tête. Je m'étais réveillé en pleine nuit, de violente insomnie m'avait empêché de faire une bonne nuit. J'avais tenté de prendre une douche, et de manger, mais rien n'y faisait, j'étais alors partis faire un tour. J'avais vu le soleil monté, l'aurore apparaître et disparaître. Je marchais depuis un moment déjà... Fatigué, je sortis de la forêt, tout avait gelé ou presque... Maudis mois de décembre. Je m'assis sur une large et lourde branche. Je me pris la tête dans mes mains. Je ne supportais pas de la perdre, encore et encore. Pourtant, je savais que tout était ma faute... J'aurais dû être plus présent pour elle, j'aurais dû être là quand elle s'était fait expulser du pays. J'aurais dû comprendre qu'elle fuirait sans me prévenir, tout ce sombre passé remontait dans mon cerveau, me faisant souffrir. Je sentis soudain une petite main se poser sur mon épaule. Je relevais la tête assez vite pour voir Embry bondir sur un tronc d'arbre plus épais, et s'asseoir sur ce dernier. Je levais la tête plus haut, pour apercevoir Seth qui avait la main toujours posé sur mon épaule. Ce dernier m'accorda un sourire enfantin avant de s'asseoir au côté de mon meilleur ami.

- Tu n'es pas rentré ? M'a demandé Embry.  
- Si, assez tard, mais j'arrivais pas à dormir ce matin.

Il secoua la tête d'un signe affirmatif en souriant. Je devinais aisément qu'ils souhaitaient que je leur parle de Klaus et que je réponde à leur attente concernant la mission que nous avions. Je partageais un long regard avec mon meilleur ami, qui m'accorda un sourire triste, il avait évidemment compris que la soirée n'avait pas répondu à toutes mes attentes. Embry, Quil et moi nous connaissions depuis ma naissance. Il me connaissait par coeur, nous avions enclenchés nos côté Modificateur à quelques jours d'intervalle chacun. Nous nous étions soutenus tous les trois, pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Mon père avait toujours été gravement malade, et il était mort si jeune que je ne me rappelais même plus la souffrance que j'avais dû subir. C'est la mère d'Embry qui s'était occupé de lui jusqu'à la fin, puis qui m'avais recueillis lorsque le père de Kat' m'avait mis dehors. Embry et moi avions beaucoup en commun, et c'est pourquoi nous étions si proches, il n'avait jamais connu son père, et moi ma mère et très peu mon père.

- Alors ? Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? S'est impatienté Seth.  
- Oui, je l'ai vu...  
- Et ? Comment il est ? Grand ? Méchant ? Cruel ? Monstrueux ?... Est-ce qu'il s'est transformé ?!

Je soupirais en secouant la tête, tandis que Embry lâcha un petit rire, bref mais qui suffit à vexer Seth. Ou du moins, il fit celui qui était vexé... Seth était très jeune, il avait rejoint la meute, avec sa sœur, Leah, en même temps que Kristen. Leah était sa meilleure amie, et je crois que, discrètement, Seth en pinçait pour elle. La mort de Kristen avait anéanti tout le monde... J'avais passé beaucoup de temps à soutenir Seth et Leah... Ils étaient maintenant les deux seules qui avait appartenu à sa meute.

- Non, il en s'est pas transformé.  
- Oh... Lacha Seth sur un ton déçu.  
- S'il l'avait faits, je ne serais pas sûr d'être revenus entier.  
- Il est si fort que ça ?! S'est exclamé Seth, bourré d'enthousiasme.  
- Pas tant que ça, j'aurais pu lui casser la main. Mais une fois transformé, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Seth buvait littéralement mes paroles, hormis les modificateurs et les humains, Seth n'avait jamais vu d'autres créatures. Lors de la bataille qui nous avait détruit, sa sœur l'avait enfermé, afin qu'il n'y participe pas. J'avais bien sur approuvé ce choix, il n'était pas de taille et était bien trop jeune. Je me levais, imité par mes deux amis. Je fit quelques pas en direction de la forêt et ils me suivirent. Nous devions rentrer maintenant, Seth, toujours aussi impatient décida de rentrer en courant. Il bondit et se transforma rapidement, courant à travers les bois.

- Alors ? Les sources étaient bonnes ? La sorcière est à la merci de l'hybride ? Demanda Embry.  
- Tu doutais des compétences de Leah ?  
- Absolument pas... Elle est extraordinaire...

Nous avions obtenu toutes nos informations par Leah, qui avait dû verser un sérum de vérité dans le verre du garçon qui aidait le barman blond, afin de lui faire avoué ce que la sorcière lui avait répété. Bien sûr, il ne s'en souviendrai pas. Leah arrivait toujours à ses fins, et l'information qu'elle avait ramenée était excellente. Je donnais un petit coup de coude à Embry, suivit d'un clin d'oeil.

- T'en pince pour elle, pas vrai ?  
- Leah ? Absolument pas...  
- Menteur... Avoue que tu as craqués sur sa "magnifique peau cuivrée et sa luisante chevelure aile de corbeau ainsi que sur ses longs cils... Aussi long que des plumeaux", me suis-je moqué en le citant.

Il me poussa en rigolant autant que moi. Nous pénétrions dans la forêt, encore humide par la fraîcheur de l'hiver.

- Bon, ok, elle me plaît...  
- Je le savais !  
- Je fais ça aussi pour elle tu sais... La ramener... Même si je dois risquer ma vie pour ça...


	15. Chapter 14

******PDV Jacob**

Embry et moi arrivions devant la petite maison en bois de la meute. Et Seth en sortit, en courant, et riant aux éclats, Leah juste derrière lui. Il nous bouscula et s'enfuit dans la forêt. Elle s'arrêta de courir en arrivant à notre hauteur.

- Seth, reviens ici ! Cria-t-elle. Seigneur ! Il me rend folle !

Embry et moi échangions un regard amusé et complice, la bonne humeur de la meute nous rendait déjà de meilleure humeur. Le regard d'Embry quitta le mien pour celui de Leah, changeant en un dévorant. Je regardais à mon tour Leah qui fixait également Embry, je m'en voulais déjà de devoir gâcher ce moment mais, j'étais beaucoup trop curieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
- Il est fou de joie. Paul est d'accord pour qu'il aille au lycée, seulement, je voulais négocier avec lui... Mais il s'est enfuit...  
- Ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire...  
- Si mon frère va au lycée, ça veut dire qu'il faut que nous y allions tous... On n'est jamais trop prudent avec toutes ses sangsues qui y traînes... N'y vois rien de mal contre Katherina, Jake. Je l'aime bien.

Je lâchais un faux sourire. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'aller au lycée aussi. Ça faisait partie des choses qui ne m'avaient jamais tenu à coeur. Je n'étais pas fait pour aller en cours... De plus, j'avais vraiment très mal pris ce qu'elle avait dit sur les vampires. Leah était l'une des seules qui aimait bien Kat, elle n'avait rien voulu dire de blessant, je le sais, cependant, ça me touchait quand même.

- Je vais aller le chercher du côté de la clairière, allez voir côté plage, annonçais-je en tournant les talons.  
- Jake, Paul voulait te remercier, pour ce que tu as fait...  
- Il le fera plus tard, il faut retrouver Seth avant que tu ne nous fasses une syncope d'inquiétude pour lui.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, surement pour me lancé un mauvais pique mais au lieu de ça, Embry passa ses doigts sur son bras et aussitôt elle lui lança un regard affectueux, tournant les talons en direction de la plage. Embry commença à la suivre, puis me fit un signe de remerciement, de l'avoir laissé avec elle. Je lui fis un petit clin d'oeil avant de m'enfoncer de nouveau dans la forêt. Je parcourus un bon kilomètre, sans vraiment chercher Seth, en réalité, j'avais surtout besoin d'être seul. Maintenant que Kat avait de nouveau Stefan, c'est sûr, elle allait passer tout son temps avec lui... Je n'étais pas jaloux, non, absolument pas. Je n'aimais pas ce type, c'est tout. Nous étions tous les deux des adultes responsables et étions tous les deux passés à autre chose. Et puis... Merde, mon portable sonna, je le sortit, ça devait être Leah et Embry, me disant qu'il avait retrouvé Seth... Mais non, c'était elle... Je décrochais après une longue hésitation.

- Kat ?  
_- Évidemment, qui veux-tu que ce sois !_ Rigola-t-elle.  
- Ouais, c'est vrai, désolé...  
_- Ça ne va pas ?_

"Absolument pas, j'ai envie d'arracher la tête du pauvre type avec qui tu as passé la nuit... J'aimerais le réduire en cendres, rien que pour lui faire comprendre la chance qu'il a..." Non, ce n'était vraiment pas raisonnable... Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça. Elle m'aurait hurlée dessus et raccrochée au nez.

- Si, bien sûr que si... Tu me manques, c'est tout.  
_- Tu as survécu plus d'un siècle sans moi, ne me dis pas qu'une nuit c'est trop Jake ! Plaisanta-t-elle. _

Touché, elle avait raison, j'aurais dû prendre de ses nouvelles. Seulement, nous avions toujours vécu comme ça. Nous nous séparions, nous nous retrouvions. Le destin seul décidait de nous, il l'avait toujours fait...

- Ouais, c'est vrai... Au fait je vais aller au lycée.  
_- Oh mon Dieu, quelle chance..._ Lacha-t-elle avec ironie.  
- Sinon, tu avais quelque chose de précis à me dire ?  
_- Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Hier soir, en partant tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette. _

Je voulus lui mentir, lui dire que tout allée bien, mais j'entendis quelques gloussements dans le téléphone, et quelque brides de phrases chuchotées, "Stefan, arrête...". Ma mâchoire se serra et je du soufflé longuement pour me retenir de casser mon téléphone. Elle rigola encore un moment puis j'entendis Salvatore rire aussi. C'était parfois dommage que je ne pouvais pas céder à mes pulsions de meurtre. "Stefan, stop... Arrête, arrête..." Elle riait aux éclats et je n'étais pas suffisamment fort pour entendre ça. Je coupais court à tout ça.

- Je dois te laisser, ce n'est pas grave, on en reparlera.  
_- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! _  
- Ouais, je t'embrasse Princesse, répliquais-je d'un ton glacial.

Je raccrochais, et jetais ce maudit téléphone, qui s'écrasa contre un arbre. Je me retournais en attrapant mes cheveux, luttant contre la rage je regardais le ciel.

- Tu es jaloux, lâcha une petite voix dernière moi.  
- Absolument pas !

Je tournais la tête, apercevant Seth qui ramassait les lambeaux de mon téléphone. Il releva les yeux vers moi arquant un sourcil. Il replaça la batterie de mon téléphone et remis la coque, avant de me le tendre.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime encore.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'y connais rien... Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ça à une quelconque importance pour moi ?  
- Je peux prouver ce que j'avance.  
- Comment ?

Un sourire malicieux se dressa sur ses lèvres. Seth était incroyable. Il ne s'énervait jamais, il était le plus jeune et pourtant, c'est lui qui avait le plus de contrôle. C'était un jeune garçon qui avait une joie de vivre tout simplement éblouissante. Je lui avais parlé durement, et pourtant, il n'abandonnerait pas. Je le savais, il ne laisserait pas tomber, il me remonterait le moral jusqu'à ce que j'aile mieux. Ce môme était épatant.

- Rends la jalouse, à son tour .  
- Elle ne le sera pas, Kat s'en fiche pas mal de ce que je peux faire.  
- On paries ?

* * *

******PDV Niklaus**

Je déambulais jusqu'au bar où je me servis un verre, en regardant par l'énorme baie vitrée lumineuse du salon. Le ciel était uniquement blanc, aucuns nuages à l'horizon. C'était un temps neigeux. Les arbres bougeaient au gré du faible vent qui soufflait dans leurs blanches. Je reposais la bouteille, et me dirigeais vers mon atelier si je puis dire. J'étais plutôt de bonne humeur alors autant en profiter pour vaqué à mes occupations artistiques.

- J'imagine que notre chère sœur est sortie, m'interrompit une voix familière.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je me suis donc retourné vers mon interlocuteur, qui n'était d'autre qu'Elijah. Bras croisés, appuyés a la chambranle de la porte. Je l'ai regardé, l'air amusé. La famille était enfin complète, si je puis dire... Avec un frère mort et deux parents qui cherchaient à nous tuer, il est difficile d'utiliser le terme "Famille". Je lui ai répondu d'un sourire malicieux, et il n'a pas posé davantage de questions. Il savait tout comme moi que Rebekah aurai été de mauvaise humeur, dû au fait de notre manque d'attention vis-à-vis de son anniversaire... De plus, au réveil, comme toutes filles, elle était toujours de mauvaise humeur. Un siècle de plus ne l'avait pas mûri davantage. Elijah, savait que je n'aurai pas eu les réponses à ses questions. Il a donc, simplement tourné et les talons. Je suis entré dans la petite pièce sombre, refermant dernière moi, j'ai bu une gorgée avant de poser mon verre sur l'atelier, où des milliers de feuilles y traînaient. Puis j'ai ouvert d'un court sec les rideaux, éclairant soudainement l'entièreté de la pièce. Le ciel était d'un blanc frustrant. Malgré toutes mes connaissances, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se trouvait dernière ce néant blanc. Cependant, la neige ne tarderait pas à en tomber, vu le temps. Soudainement, sans que je comprenne l'arrivée de cette envie, j'ai sorti mon téléphone et j'ai composé le numéro que je connaissais pratiquement par coeur. La sonnerie, c'est fait long et inquiétant, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix de velours ne réponde.

_- Allô ? _  
- Sweety, comment te portes-tu ?

Un silence s'est fait entendre. Elle n'était pas seule car j'ai entendu des rires familiers derniers elle, ainsi que de la circulation. Sortie entre filles ? Probablement, à en reconnaître la voix du double et de la sorcière. Brusquement, un bruit de fortement contre le cabinet a percé mes typant. Elle avait dû y poser sa main, j'ai tendu un peu plus l'oreille, et de mon ouïe perçante, j'ai capté sa voix si cristalline.

_- Allez-y, je vous rejoins dans deux minutes. _  
- Deux minutes seulement, c'est peu cher payer pour ton fantastique cavalier, n'ai-je pus me retenir.  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Klaus ? _  
- Seulement prendre de tes nouvelles, amour.

Guettant le moment où, fidèle à son caractère de feu, elle m'enverrait sur les roses, me blessant silencieusement, je me suis tus. J'ai entendu sa longue et sensuelle respiration puis, une hésitation dans sa voix, mais... Elle m'a répondu, simplement.

_- Je... Je vais bien._

* * *

******PDV Matt**

J'étais épuisée, m'être coucher tard alors que je travaillais aujourd'hui, n'avais pas été une bonne idée. Ma matinée était passée plus vite, grâce à l'aide de Jérémy. Le groupe de remplacement était si mauvais que j'avais envie de les faire partir. Nos musiciens nous avaient lâchés et Jérémy les avait trouvé rapidement. Il était déjà 14 heures, et je n'avais pas vu l'après-midi défilée. Seigneur qu'ils étaient mauvais... J'étais au bar, tête baissé sur les verres que je nettoyais quand une main est venue ce placer sur mon épaule. J'ai relevé la tête vers mon précieux pote, sans qui, j'aurai étranglé le chanteur de ce groupe. Je n'en pouvais plus.

- Prends ton après midi, mec, je vais te remplacer.  
- Jer, c'est gentil, mais tu as vu le monde, tu ne pourras jamais gérer tout seul.

Sur ceux, j'ai tapé sur son épaule, amicalement en envoyant un torchon sur la mienne, en retournant prendre une commande. Mais alors que je marchais dans l'allée, mon regard à heurté le plus beau au monde. Elle était là, plus belle que jamais, attablé face à une petite brunette que je n'avais encore jamais vue. Mais peu importe, il n'y a qu'elle qui comptait à ce moment même. Elle m'a regardé longuement alors que je marchais vers une table voisine, prendre une commande d'un jeune couple. Elle m'a regardé de haut en bas, son regard me brûlant de désir au passage, et pourtant, ce dernier était tellement tendre que mon coeur n'a pas attendu une seule seconde de plus, pour battre à tout rompe. Elle m'a sourit, et une bouffée de chaleur m'a envahi. J'étais incapable d'expliquer ça, c'était au-delà du déraisonnable. Malgré tout ce que j'avais fait pour lutter contre mes sentiments, elle était revenue dans mon esprit, plus présente que jamais. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où nous mènerai cette relation, mais je m'en moquais, je ne voulais qu'elle. En sa présence, je me sentais bien, bien comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Je me sentais désiré et aimé comme jamais je crois. On dit qu'on passe une vie entière à chercher le grand amour, que tous ceux d'avant ne sont que des exercices, et ceux d'après, de vulgaire lot de consolation... Je n'avais jamais compris ce que ça voulait vraiment dire... Jusqu'à maintenant. Je croyais que j'étais déjà tombé amoureux, je l'avais cru... Mais j'avais je ne m'étais sentis si vivant qu'au moment où elle me regarde. J'ai tourné la tête vers le bar où Jeremy me fixait avec un sourire malicieux plaqué sur les lèvres. Il a acquiescé d'un léger signe de tête et aussi tôt, il s'est dirigé vers la table où j'allais prendre la commande. Quant à moi, mine de rien, je suis retourné dans la réserve, où j'ai posé ce fichu tabler et ce torchon. J'ai à peine eu fini de me laver les mains, qu'en me retournant, elle était face à moi. Un sourire resplendissement plaqué sur les lèvres...

* * *

******PDV Stefan **

Elle était magnifique quand elle dormait... Nous étions sortis lorsqu'elle avait tenu à me montrer un lac qu'elle avait découvert il a peu de temps. Nous avions marché un peu dans la forêt et à notre arrivée, le soleil se reflétait dans l'eau azure. C'était vraiment magnifique, elle avait bien raison. Aussitôt elle s'était déshabillé et avait plongé dans l'eau étincelante. Je n'avais pas perdu de temps à la rejoindre. L'entendre rire était l'un de mon plus beau cadeau... Immédiatement dans l'eau, je l'avais rejoint et avais capturé ses lèvres contre les miennes. Nous étions resté plusieurs heures dans cette étendu fraiche. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne commence à faire vraiment très froid. Alors elle était sortis, j'ai voulu la suivre, mais d'un geste de la main, elle m'avait repoussé dans l'eau. Elle riait aux éclats en renfilant ses sous-vêtements. Très vite, je l'avais attrapé et plaqué au sol, la couvrant d'un millier de baiser. Nous calmant enfin, elle avait posé sa tête sur mon torse, regardant les nuages filtrait à travers les branches des arbres. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux quand sa respiration était devenus plus calme... Et, elle s'était endormis. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la contempler, elle était si belle et si calme. La voir aussi sereine était tellement rare... J'avais espoir qu'avec moi, elle laisse la carapace de côté et même si les choses commençaient à tourner et que j'avais l'impression d'une confiance mutuelle, elle persistait à garder une multitude de secret. Son jardin secret. Dont je n'aurais, je pense jamais accès.

* * *

**PDV Tyler **

Quand elle a passé le pas de sa chambre, déposant tous ses sacs au sol, j'ai compris qu'elle avait encore dévalisé des tas de magasins. Elle paraissait épuisée, ce qui me fit sourire. Elle s'est étiré longuement, je ne suis même sûr qu'elle m'avait aperçu. Je me suis placée dernière elle, l'enlacent tendrement. Passant mes bras autour de sa taille, elle s'est retourné et a plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes, rapidement avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Tu m'as manqué... Chuchotais-je.  
- Ce n'était pas d'un après-midi...  
- Je ne te parle pas de temps...

Elle a relevé ses magnifiques prunelles azure vers les miennes, et a passé sa main sur ma joue. J'avais été dure lorsque nous nous étions disputés, et elle m'avait incroyablement manqué. Caroline, avec son côté exaspérant et exubérant était devenus plus vitale que de respirer pour moi. Je n'aurai pas pu vivre dans un monde où elle n'était plus... Je l'aimais à en perdre la raison... J'avais fait tant de choses pour elle, et pourtant c'était si peu face à l'aide qu'elle m'avait apportée.

- Je t'aime... Lui chuchotais-je de nouveau.

Elle avait raison, je ne lui prouvais sans doute pas assez à quel point elle comptait pour moi. Ses yeux se sont embrumé de larmes et elle m'a embrassé avec force et acharnement. J'ai passé mes mains dans ses cheveux avant de la soulever et l'embrasser de plus belle...


	16. Chapter 15

******PDV Jacob**

J'étais fixé sur sa chevelure brune, contre ma peau. Je n'osais pas bougé de peur de la réveiller. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Je ne l'avais même pas senti se glisser dans mes bras... Je jetais un coup d'œil vers ma fenêtre, la lumière de l'après-midi dans laquelle je m'étais couché avait fait place à la noirceur de la nuit. Seule la lune qui filtrait à travers mes vieux volet en bois éclairait son visage d'ange. Je reportais mon regard sur elle. Ses petits poings serrés contre ma peau, et sa tête posée sur mon torse me fit sourire. Il n'y a que quand elle dormait que je retrouvais réellement la petite fille que j'avais connue... Je l'admirais pendant de longues minutes, avant de ne pouvoir résister à l'envie de caresser sa petite joue. J'enlevais donc un bras de sous ma tête, le plus doucement possible, pour déposer ma main sur sa peau brûlante, par ma faute. Ma température était tellement forte que j'arrivais toujours à la réchauffer... Dans son sommeil elle sourit tendrement, au moment où mes doigts frôlaient sa pommette. Elle était si belle... Ses petits poings crispés se détendirent doucement, tandis qu'un frisson parcourut son corps, faisant trembler son petit haut en satin blanc, et ses belles boucles brunes.

- La marmotte est enfin réveillée ? Chuchota-t-elle, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Sans lui répondre, je déposais un baiser sur son front, et retirais le deuxième bras, qui était sous ma tête, pour le passer le long de son corps et le placer sur sa taille. Elle agrippa ma main sur sa joue, en relevant la tête vers moi, souriant toujours. Elle emmêla ses doigts avec les miens, en posant son regard chocolat dans le mien, bâtant des cils.

- Alors, tu prétends que tu n'es pas paresseux, mais tu dors tout l'après-midi... Lança-t-elle en hissant un sourire joueur sur ses lèvres.  
- Eh oui, que veux-tu, je suis une bête féroce !  
- Bien sûr ! Rigola-t-elle.

J'arquais un sourcil, et me plaçais au-dessus d'elle, la dominant de toute ma carrure. En fait, elle était toujours aussi petite face à moi. Je mordillais son cou en imitant un grognement féroce. Elle éclata de rire, avant d'attraper mes cheveux, et de relever mon visage face au sien. Je ne pus me retenir de rire à mon tour. Cependant, je me calmais rapidement en sentant sa respiration frôlé mes lèvres. Je ne pus me retenir de fixer les siennes avec envie quelques secondes, avant de me replonger dans ses magnifiques prunelles chocolat. Mon coeur loupa un battement en apercevant qu'elle fixait les miennes avec ce même désir. Elle releva à son tour ses yeux vers les miens.

* * *

******PDV Elena **

Je m'étais enfin résigné à partir. Après avoir fait quelques bagages, j'avais compris que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Regardant le paysage défiler devant mes yeux, je repensais à la dernière fois où j'étais partis avec Damon. Où j'avais fui un moment... Je souris en fermant les yeux. Si je n'étais pas partis, je ne serais pas aussi heureuse aujourd'hui... Je tournais la tête vers lui, il me regardait, justement. Son regard jonglant entre la route et moi.

- Tu va bien ? Demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.  
- Oui, c'est juste... Tu crois qu'on va réellement trouver quelque chose ?  
- Difficile à dire, mais il faudra bien, je ne compte pas redevenir humain, répliqua-t-il après une grimace.

Je méditais un long moment à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne voulait pas le redevenir, et moi, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais en réalité. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Je pensais que ce n'était pas irréversible. Je secouais la tête pour cesser de penser à ça. Et le fixait de nouveau, songeant à notre retour de Floride. Nous étions en retard. Une légère rougeur s'installa sur mes joues quand la raison de ce retard me monta à la tête. Après tous, peut-être, qu'être de nouveau séparés de tout nous fera du bien. Peut-être que tout sera aussi merveilleux que cette fois-là, à la fête foraine...

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
- Oui... Je repensais... Tu te souviens de la soirée de la fête foraine ? J'ai failli attaqué quelqu'un... Et si tu n'avais pas été là...  
- Je serais toujours là, Elena, me coupa-t-il en plongeant son regard azur dans le mien.  
- Je sais, répondis-je doucement en posant une main sur la sienne, collée au levier de vitesses.

* * *

******PDV Bonnie**

La soirée ne s'annonçait pas si mal après tout... Caroline et moi avions aidés Elena à faire ses bagages, et pour changer les idées de Jeremy qui n'était pas satisfait que sa sœur soit repartie, Matt avait finalement ouvert le Mystic grill. Exceptionnellement pour un dimanche. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, mais ça nous permettait de nous asseoir et de rire ensemble sans que les garçons n'aient à servir les clients toutes les deux minutes. Je finissais de me laver les mains dans les toilettes, lorsque mon téléphone vibra. Je les séchais donc rapidement, et l'extirpait de ma poche, en le déverrouillant.

"Elena s'est endormi, je fais une pause dans un motel pour qu'elle puisse dormir dans un vrai lit pour la nuit. Je te le dis juste pour que tu ne t'inquiète pas... Et puis, merci pour hier."

Je restais une seconde bloquée sur le message, sois Damon avait fait de réels efforts pour devenir social, ou bien j'étais devenu ultra tolérante le concernant. J'allais pouvoir rassurer Jérémy sur le fait qu'Elena ne réponde plus à ses messages depuis une petite demi-heure.

"Merci Damon, prend soin d'elle, et préviens-moi quand tu reprends la route. J'espère que vous trouverez les réponses nécessaires... Dis-lui que je l'aime."

Je tapais sur mon écran à toute vitesse, en me retournant vers la porte de sortie des toilettes et une fois le message envoyé, je relevais la tête, marchant vers cette fameuse sortie. Je croisais ce type, plutôt pas mal d'ailleurs, son visage me disait quelque chose... Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, je ne l'avais même pas entendu entré... Je le fixais au moment où il passait à côté de moi, avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Où avais-je déjà vu ce regard ? Je posais la main sur la poignée et au moment où j'allais appuyer pour sortir, je relevais la tête surprise. Je me rappelais. Kol. Je me retournais vers lui dans la seconde qui suivit, faisant volé mes cheveux bruns de tous les côtés. Il me fixait, bras croisés, ce même sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandais-je la tête haute.  
- M'assurer que tu cherches bien à faire ce que mon frère t'a demandé... Et, passer commande.  
- Passer commande ? De quoi tu parles ?  
- En plus de ce qu'il t'a demandé, nous avons passé un marché. Tu dois ramener une personne supplémentaire.  
- C'est hors de question, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! M'exclamais-je.

Soudainement, sans que je ne m'y attende, je fus propulsé contre le mur, d'une violence si instance que s'il ne tenait pas mes bras, je me serais écroulée sous le choc. Mon téléphone tomba d'ailleurs de mes mains, s'éclatant au sol.

- Je ne crois pas que tu es le choix, ta magie n'est pas assez puissante contre moi petite sorcière, cracha-t-il en me foudroyant du regard.

* * *

******PDV Kol **

La convaincre avait été une tache plutôt facile... Surtout quand la menace était d'office. J'aperçus mon frère, toujours au bar. Je ne perdis pas de temps avant de le rejoindre et de commander un verre à mon tour.

- Tu aurais pu faire le sale boulot toi-même, soufflais-je en lui lançant un regard complice.  
- Comme si terroriser les sorcières ne t'amusait plus... Répliqua-t-il en me lançant un regard en coin.

Je me retournais, afin d'être accoudé au bar, dans le même sens de lui. Je regardais dans sa direction, mes yeux se posèrent sur sa petite blonde. Je lui lançais un nouveau regard, il l'admirait sans aucune retenue. J'haussais les sourcils et bu une autre gorgée.

- C'est trop aimable de ta part de me laisser le rôle du méchant.  
- Que veux-tu mon frère, je suis parfois trop généreux...  
- C'est dont ça, blaguais-je.  
- Quoi d'autre ? Questionna-t-il en jouant l'ignorant.  
- Et il y a ta jolie copine Caroline.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers moi, avec le même sourire mesquin. Je secouais la tête en souriant. Mon frère n'était pas pourtant le genre d'homme à se laisser impressionner, mais celle fille là lui tournait complètement la tête.

- N'est-elle pas sensationnelle ?  
- Elle te perdra, répondis-je après avoir haussé de nouveau les sourcils, finissant mon verre et posant une main son épaules.

Sur ces derniers mots, je sortis du Mystic Grill, le laissant à sa contemplation ridicule. Je poussais la porte de sortie. Il faisait frais, mais le temps n'avait plus aucun impact sur moi. Je levais la tête vers les étoiles, et la galaxie qui tournoyait au-dessus de nos têtes. Je fermais les yeux un moment, profitant des vrais plaisirs de la vie : le vent sur ma peau, et la délicieuse odeur de sang frais qui me chatouillait les narines. Je rouvrit les yeux, découvrant une magnifique jeune femme qui sortait de sa voiture. Aussitôt, des petites veines se formèrent sous mes yeux, et mes crocs ressortirent. Je me sentais enfin vivant... Et j'étais mort de faim.

* * *

******PDV Caroline**

- C'est quand même incroyable qu'elle ne puisse pas être là ! M'exclamais-je.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. J'avais la mauvaise impression de parler toute seule... Mis à part Tyler, à mes côtés qui semblait m'écouter... Bonnie était livide depuis son retour des toilettes, et échangeait une conversation silencieuse avec Jeremy basée sur leurs regards amoureux et plutôt flippant parfois... Matt semblait lui aussi perdu dans le vide, fixant l'entrée du bar toutes les cinq minutes... Je crispais mes doigts autour de ceux de Tyler. Tout cela, c'était la foutu faute de Damon ! Son pouce caressa ma paume, tandis qu'il posa son autre main sur ma cuisse pour me détendre un peu. Je levais les yeux vers lui pour lui sourire. Il était vraiment adorable avec moi... Qu'aurais-je fait sans son réconfort quotidien ? J'étais plongé dans ses yeux, et tellement hypnotisé par son sourire que je n'ai pas vu Matt se lever. Lorsque je le regardais, le monde s'écrouler autour de moi... Une météorite aurait pu ravager le bar que je n'aurais pas senti la douleur tant l'amour que je lui portait était doux, tendre et fort. Ses doigts posés sur ma cuisse commencèrent à former des petits ronds sur mon jean, d'adorables et légères caresses. Un frisson me parcouru entièrement, et de petits papillons se mirent à tordre le bas de mon ventre, manifestant une envie violente et irrépressible. Je dirigeais mon regard vers mes amis, afin de leur signifiés que nous allions partir. Et c'est à ce moment que je remarquais l'absence de Matt... Je tournais alors la tête dans les sens afin de le trouver, mais lorsque je le trouvais, mes sourcils se froncèrent automatiquement. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation...

- Oh mon Dieu, elle l'invite à sortir ! Pourquoi elle l'invite ?! Me suis-je écrié en retournant la tête violemment vers ma meilleure amie.

Non chaleureusement elle tourna la tête dans leur direction, les regarda quelques secondes et haussa les épaules. Je les regardaient tous, tour à tour : aucuns, ne répliqua. Seul Tyler me souffla "Je t'attends à la voiture", avant de partir en déposant un baiser sur mon front. À ce moment-là, je ne me sentis vraiment pas écouté. J'ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, fixant Jeremy et Bonnie un à un.

- Sérieusement ?!

Lassé par leur manque de réaction, je me levais en appuyant mes mains sur la table. J'étais tellement énervé, que sans ça, je n'aurais jamais réussi à me mettre debout. D'un pas décidé, j'allais me diriger vers eux. Mais quelqu'un se plaça sur ma route à vitesse éclaire, me stoppant dans mon élan... Ses prunelles vertes heurtèrent les miennes en évacuant toute ma colère envers sa saloperie de frangine, la redirigeant vers lui, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. J'étais bien trop agacé pour comprendre et réfléchir ! Je roulais des yeux devant son sourire charmeur. Ne pas le croiser une seule journée devenait aussi rare que de voir Elena sans Damon...

- Alors c'est comme ça ? Soufflais-je en détournant le regard, et croisant les bras.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est comme ça ?  
- Plus je t'ignore, plus tu vas tenter de me séduire ? Répliquais-je en replaçant mon regard dans le sien.  
- Et sa marche ?

Il fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant un peu plus de moi... Je ressentis à nouveau cette étrange impression, que tout l'air s'évacuait de mes poumons. Je n'eus même pas le courage de lui répondre. L'éclairage se reflétait dans ses yeux, les faisant briller et illuminer. Il me coupa le souffle, installant en moi un immense sentiment de frustration. Plus je passais de temps avec lui, plus j'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas si mauvais. Avec moi, il semblait même doux... Ce qui bien sur était totalement faux, c'était un monstre, sans âme et coeur. Qu'étais-je réellement pour lui ? Un trophée qu'il cherchait à obtenir ? Une de plus dans son tableau de chasse ? Un jouet tout comme je l'avais été pour Damon ? Et pourquoi cela avait-il de l'importance à mes yeux ? Il ne représentait rien pour moi... Je quittais le feu de son regard sur mes lèvres en le fuyant, mais il attrapa ma main. Je me retournais en fixant cette dernière. Il avait presque croisé nos doigts, et j'avais l'impression d'une énorme boule au niveau de ma gorge, la vue de nos doigts me perturbaient, mais je n'arrivais pas à la quitter... La sensation que sa paume produisait sur la mienne était même agréable. Horriblement trop agréable. Son pouce caressa le dessus de ma main, m'obligeant à me rappeler le geste de Tyler quelques minutes auparavant. Aussitôt une violente brûlure se forma dans ma poitrine. La peur de la trahison. Je retirais ma main violemment, et le toisa méchamment avant de tourner les talons et de quitter cet endroit à grands pas.


	17. Chapter 16

******PDV Rebekah**

Les étoiles brillaient de milles feux, c'était spectaculaire... La brise légère faisait voler mes cheveux. Les bruits de clapotis de l'eau me faisaient frisonner. Il m'avait emmené faire un pique-nique... La chose la plus humaine, et la plus merveilleuse que j'avais découverte... Nous étions maintenant assis au bord de l'eau, sur l'herbe fraîche, de pleine nuit. J'avais retiré mes chaussures, lui également... Nos pieds touchaient cette étendue bleue dans laquelle se reflétait la lune, tandis que j'avais les yeux rivés vers les étoiles, cette superbe galaxie au-dessus de nos têtes me faisait rêver... Ses doigts s'enlacèrent avec les miens, sa chaleur humaine me réchauffa immédiatement, provoquant un bien-être qui me rendait incroyablement heureuse. Je me suis laissais glisser dans la splendeur de l'inconscient et la douceur du désir... Je tournais alors la tête vers son magnifique visage... Ses prunelles bleues étaient transpercées par un clair de lune qui les illuminait superbement. Je lui souris tendrement, et raffermit doucement l'emprise sur nos doigts. Cependant, quelque chose me troublait... Il semblait soucieux et avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui avait une chose difficile à avouer...

- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir... Commença-t-il, sans que je ne l'interrompe. J'aime vraiment passer du temps avec toi... Quand tu es là, je me sens bien, réellement bien... Mais... Il faut que je te dise...  
- On s'est bien amusés, mais tu n'es pas amoureux... Soufflais-je dépité, en baissant la tête.

Je lâchais sa main... Je m'étais préparé à ça, toutes mes histoires d'amour finissaient de la même manière... Cependant, cette fois-ci, je n'arriverais pas à m'en sortir indemne... En peu de temps, j'étais tombée incroyablement amoureuse... Il saisit de nouveau ma main, la serrant plus fort dans la sienne.

- Non, bien au contraire...

Je révélais immédiatement la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux... Il souriait, simplement... Et moi, j'étais perdue. Ça en revanche, je ne m'y étais pas préparé.

- Ce que je veux te dire... C'est que je me suis réellement attaché à toi... Je ne sais pas la manière dont tu t'y prends... Mais je suis complètement sous le charme... Je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi... Et ce que je voulais te dire... C'est que je t'aime. Je t'aime réellement... C'est important que tu le saches... Je t'aime...

* * *

******PDV Elena ****[****/!\ Lemon très leger****]**

Le sol sous mes pieds se déroba dans une frayeur qui me réveilla immédiatement. J'allais ouvrir les yeux, pour déterminer la cause de ce manque de gravité, mais ma tête se fit balader dans le vide, puis heurta quelque chose de dure, mais tellement agréable... Comme un automate, je passais mes bras autour de son cou, et rehaussais ma tête sur son épaule. Ses bras forts qui m'entouraient et me portaient me rassuraient... Cependant, je me rendormis très vite , plongeant dans un sommeil, troublé par son délicieux parfum. Un énorme trou noir me toucha, pendant un long moment, et enfin, je sentis de nouveau le sol... Ou du moins, quelque chose de beaucoup plus mou que ça. Probablement un matelas, mais j'étais trop fatigué pour m'en soucier, il était là et c'était le principal. Tant qu'il serait à mes côtés, rien ne pourrait m'arriver. Le noir s'immisça de nouveau dans ma conscience, puis je me réveillais de nouveau, probablement car il me manquait trop... J'entendis l'eau coulée. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où nous étions, mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'il n'était pas parti, il prenait une douche. Le noir me frappa de nouveau. Somnoler de la sorte n'était pas reposant, mais je ne pourrais pas m'endormir tant qu'il n'était pas près de moi. Enfin, je sentis sa présence chaude contre moi, et ses bras m'enlacèrent . La couverture se rabattit sur nos épaules, et je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon front. Je souris dans le noir, et cette fois, je pus dormir, vraiment.

******QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD. **

Le jour éclaira toute la pièce, et me réveilla par la même occasion. Je battis des paupières, et levais la tête vers lui. Il me sourit tendrement, et passa doucement sa main sur ma joue. Je souris à mon tour. Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants, puis il déposa enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me reculais, toujours aussi stressé et fatigué que la veille. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, de grosses cernes ornaient ses yeux. Vampire ou pas, les symptômes de la fatigue était toujours aussi présent. Il battait toujours autant des paupières, pendant un instant puis, elles se fermèrent définitivement. Je m'extirpais de ses bras et enfin, je remarquais la splendeur de la chambre qu'il avait choisi... Debout, à coté du lit, je m'approchais de la fenêtre. Je tirais le lourd rideau rouge, puis le fin rideau blanc. Le ciel était couvert de nuage aussi blanc que la neige... Cette dernière n'allait, d'ailleurs, pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Je me déplaçais, évitant de me cogner dans le lit ou dans le fauteuil. Je déambulais jusqu'à une porte qui semblait être celle de la salle de bain. Je passais entre la petite table basse en verre, et le bureau et j'ouvris la porte, qui était effectivement celle de la salle de bain. Celle-ci n'avait rien de spécial en comparaison avec la chambre, elle semblait même moins belle que celle de Damon... Mais je m'en contenterais. Nous étions tout de même dans un hôtel et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire la difficile, surtout avec la magnifique chambre que nous avions. J'aperçus mon sac sur le sol, près de l'évier, je le saisit et l'ouvrit , optant pour une tenue simple. Je déposais le tout non loin de l'évier et me faufilais sous la douche après avoir retiré mes vêtements. L'eau brûlante sur ma peau, presque transie de froid, me fit un bien fou. J'y restais un long moment, ne la payant pas. Les idées fusaient dans ma tête. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment nos cœur pouvaient-ils battre. Et si nous avions la possibilité de redevenir humain, le ferais-je sachant que Damon ne l'accepterait jamais ? Enfaîte, cette révélation me perturbait au plus haut point. Je sortis donc de l'eau, stoppant toutes ses pensées négatives et frustrantes. J'entourais mes cheveux dans une serviette, ainsi que mon corps dans une autre. J'aurais voulu me baisser pour attraper mon maquillage, histoire de paraître moins exténuée mais je sentis deux bras musclés m'enlacer. Je répondis bien sur à cette étreinte, sentant sa délicieuse odeur. Je me laissais aller dans ses bras, fermant les yeux. Il arrivait en quelques secondes à faire ce que j'étais incapable tout au long de cette douche : me détendre. D'un geste infiniment doux, il posa ses lèvres sur ma nuque, collant mon dos un peu plus contre son torse. Je penchais la tête sur le côté le laissant faire, soupirant de plaisir au contact de ses chaleureuses lèvres sur ma peau. Ma serviette se décrocha et tomba au sol, laissant mes cheveux libres. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de mon épaule. Des frissons parcouraient mon échine, tandis que ses mains m'attiraient toujours plus contre lui. Je me retournais , capturant ses lèvres, sur les miennes. Il passa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, m'obligeant à ne pas me reculer, l'autre placé sur ma hanche. Notre baiser devint de plus en plus fort, et très vite, je me laissais à lui. Sa tendresse et ses caresses me guidant complètement. Le sol accueillit rapidement ma dernière serviette ainsi que ses vêtements. Il me souleva pour me poser sur le rebord de l'évier, mais au moment où nous avions voulu ne formez plus qu'un... Je ressentis de nouveau des battements perturbateurs. Il se recula un minimum et me fixa longuement, reprenant son calme. Dans un sourire complice, je baissais la tête et replaçais une mèche derrière mon oreille.

- Je cois qu'il faudrait s'abstenir un moment... Souffla-t-il rempli de tendresse.  
- Je crois aussi, avouais-je, déçus.  
- Au moins le temps qu'on trouve le moyen de remédier à ça...

* * *

******PDV Katerina**

Je me faufilais dans le manoir à pas de Loup... Stefan dormait peut-être encore... Je déposais mon sac en bas de l'escalier avant de monté tout doucement, pour le rejoindre mine de rien... Je marchais de la même lenteur jusqu'à sa chambre, et poussais sa porte en boit. Je m'arrêtais net en le voyant assis sur une chaise de sa chambre, face à la porte, coudes appuyés sur les genoux, un verre d'alcool à la main. Découragée, je soufflais péniblement. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne dormirait pas... Je refermais derrière moi, et il ne m'accorda même pas un regard. Je m'assis doucement sur son lit, sans oser parler non plus. J'étais à quelques centimètres de lui, et pourtant il ne me touchait pas. Je posais ma main sur son bras, et enfin il leva les yeux vers moi. L'air aussi énervé et déçu qu'il pouvait.

- Où est-ce que tu as passé la nuit ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait surement pensé, je ne culpabilisais absolument pas . Au contraire, je fronçais les sourcils, et retirais ma main. Les insinuations dans sa voix ne me plaisaient absolument pas.

- Pardon ?  
- Je pensais qu'entre nous s'était clair.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Stefan ?  
- Justement, je ne sais plus... Je ne veux plus jouer Katherine, je...  
- Tu penses que moi je le veux ?! Le coupais-je. Tu crois que te considère comme un jouet ?! M'énervais-je en me levant.  
- Je ne sais plus ! À un moment, tu sembles si sincère... et puis tu passes ta nuit avec un autre ! S'exclame-t-il en se levant à son tour.

Mon sang s'expulsa dans mes veines à une vitesse hallucinante et il bouillonnait tellement que j'avais l'impression d'être en feu.

- Jacob ! Il s'appelle Jacob ! Et je ne suis pas Elena, c'est elle que tu aurais dû garder si tu comptais suivre tout mes vas et viens ! Je suis libre de faire ce qu'il me plaît !

Je tournais les talons, rejoignant la porte, que je saisie et ouvrit violemment. Avant de sortir, je me retournais à la volée, le regardant droit dans les yeux, pour ensuite, lâcher quelques paroles tranchantes avant de disparaître.

- Et il ne sait strictement rien passé avec Jake ! Lorsque je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, j'étais sincère. Je ne suis pas toi, Stefan. Je ne joue pas là-dessus.

* * *

******PDV Bonnie **

Je tournais les pages, les dévorant presque... Assise dans le lit de Jeremy, adossé au mur, la couverture remontée jusqu'au bas de mon ventre, le livre des originaux sur les jambes... Les choses que je découvrais, étaient toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres... Son petit corps endormi bougea, je posais alors mon regard sur lui... Toujours dans un profond sommeil, il se rapprocha, collant sa petite tête, contre moi. Je souris affectueusement en caressant ses cheveux un instant avant de me replonger dans ma fascinante lecture... Je suivis un passage en latin avec mon doigt, on aurait dit un sort. J'essayais de décrypter ce dernier... Enfin, je joignis mes paumes, les glissant l'une contre l'autre afin de former une boule avec mes mains. Je récitais les paroles en latin, tout bas pour que Jeremy ne se réveille pas... À l'intérieur de mes mains, l'air devint très chaud... De plus en plus... Jusqu'à me brûler. Je rouvris les paumes alors immédiatement , et pus contempler avec stupeur une jeune flamme s'éteindre. J'avais presque réussi un sort originel ! J'avais crée le feu au centre de mes paumes... Mon portable vibra une petite fois m'indiquant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Je fermais le lourd livre, et attrapais mon téléphone sur ma petite table nuit. Je posais le livre à la place de mon GSM, et déverrouillait ce dernier.

"J'ai besoin de toi, tu aurais eu vent des projets de Katherine ?"

Étonné par un tel message j'haussais les sourcils. N'était-elle pas encore revenue pour Stefan ? Elle avait prétextée être là pour aider à tuer Klaus, pour aider Elena. Mais je n'y croyais absolument pas. Cette garce resterait la même. Jamais elle ne se soucierait de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même.

"Et si je dormais, tu y pense à ça ? Tu devrais davantage demander à Stefan. Je n'en ai aucune idée"

Envoyant le message, je posais mon téléphone sur mes jambes. Je regardais de nouveau mon bel endormi. Je passais une nouvelle fois ma main dans ses cheveux châtains, la faisant glissée sur sa joue. Mon téléphone vibra de nouveau. Je l'attrapais et fixais l'écran avec un demi-sourire amusé.

"Oh pardon la belle au boit dormant ! Je ne suis pas stupide, il ne répond pas à mes appels."  
"Tu veux que je passe au manoir, voir ce qui se passe ? Elena va bien ?"  
"Oui, et justement, Katherine l'a appelée. Elle était au téléphone, et elle est sortis, probablement pour que je n'entende pas."  
"Je m'habille et je file au manoir... Je n'ai pas confiance du tout."

Je glissais mon téléphone dans mon sac, ainsi que le gros livre, et après un léger baiser sur le font de Jeremy qui dormait toujours, je rejoignis ma voiture ou je me glissais, roulant vers chez moi, rapidement. Une fois arrivé, je déposais mes affaires, et me dépêchais de prendre une douche. Je ressortis en me séchant rapidement, enfilant mes sous-vêtements, un jean et le premier pull venu. Je courus dans l'entrée, après avoir enfilé mes chaussures, je filais de nouveau à ma voiture.

* * *

******PDV Caroline**

Je me réveillais seule dans mon lit, mais à peine avais-je ouvert les yeux, que Tyler était face à moi, une tasse du café du coin à la main. Je m'assis dans le lit, encore complètement nue. Je saisis sa tasse de café avec un sourire, mais au même moment ma mère entra dans ma chambre pour me dire je ne sais quoi. Heureusement, pour moi, il attrapa sa veste et l'a déposa rapidement sur mes épaules.

- Caroline, je pars travailler, je... Oh pardon les enfants... À ce soir ma puce, souffla-t-elle, gênée, avant de se sauver.

Je lâchais un petit rire, et reposais mon regard sur Tyler, qui me souriait à pleine dent. Il passa sa main sur mon visage, doucement, se baissa pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un chaste baiser et il s'assit à côté de moi. Il fixa un moment mon café, dans mes mains. Enfin, surtout ce dans quoi le café était contenu...

- Je ne sais pas les faire... Et puis les leurs sont vraiment bon... Expliqua-t-il d'un air coupable.

Je bus une gorgée pour lui faire plaisir, et lui souris de nouveau. Mais finalement, il avait raison, il était vraiment bon. Je le finissait donc rapidement, avant de poser la tasse vide sur ma table de nuit.

- Heureusement que tu étais là quand même, pour la veste, soufflais-je.  
- Juste pour la veste ?

Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire, que nous partageâmes Qu'aurais-je fais sans lui et son magnifique sourire ? Il m'embrassa plus passionnément, et je ne pus me retenir d'agripper ses cheveux, pour l'attirer davantage contre moi...


	18. Chapter 17

**PDV ********Externe**

Alors qu'Elena, s'extirpait à l'extérieur pour avoir une conversation tranquille avec son aîné, Katherine faisait les cent pas dans la résidence qu'elle venait d'obtenir, par d'élégantes manipulations d'esprit. La maison qu'elle venait d'acheter, si l'on pouvait dire, n'était pas aussi grande que le manoir Salvatore, pas autant non plus que celle les Michaelson. Mais elle égalait leurs beauté. Katherine avait fait, une fois de plus, la plus belle saisit immobilière de la ville.

- Je suis dehors, souffla Elena.  
- Prends garde à ne pas attraper froid... À non, tu ne peux plus ! La nargua son aïeul.  
- Mon humanité ne me manque pas tant que ça...  
- Mentir est un vilain défaut petite Elena...

Elles lâchèrent un rire commun, Katherine comprenait complètement Elena, pour avoir été comme elle pendant longtemps... Jusqu'à la coupure de son humanité... Qu'elle n'avait pas hésitée à faire, sa vie avait été bien trop lourde à porter pour ses fines épaules. La séparation avec son enfant, Jacob et sa Terre Natale avait déjà été si dure... Mais retrouver sa famille morte l'avait achevée.

- Que me veut le plaisir de ton appel ? Demanda la jeune vampire.  
- Eh bien, j'errais dans ma nouvelle maison et je me suis dis que tu pourrais peut-être me donner ton avis...  
- Pourquoi le mien ? Si je me souviens bien, on se déteste normalement...  
- Parce que rien ne vaut l'avis d'une Pétrova !

Aucune des deux femmes n'avait relevés le pique de l'autre. Sachant très bien, l'une comme l'autre, que son double avait raison. Elena pouvait bien porter le nom de Gilbert, c'était du sang de Petrova qui coulait dans ses veines. Et ça, elle le savait pertinemment. Une part d'elle aurait dû continuer à rejeter l'idée comme à sa rencontre avec Katherine. Mais étrangement, depuis quelque temps elle ressentait plutôt une certaine fierté de partagée cette lignée. Katherine savait qu'Elena disait également vraie. Avant le retour de cette première, elles auraient pu s'entretuer. Mais depuis la transformation d'Elena un lien s'était crée entre elles, et pas seulement ce lien magique. Elles avaient cette complicité naissante qu'elles ne pouvaient nier. Les doubles avaient passées leur temps à se battre pour Stefan, mais cet obstacle disparut, que restait-il de leur conflit ?

- Le manoir ne te convenait donc pas ? Questionna Elena, curieuse.  
- J'aime avoir mon indépendance... Tu comprendras vite qu'une femme ne peut pas être aux dépens d'un seul homme.  
- Mmh, c'est Stefan, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
- Je suis une Petrova, tu l'as dis-toi même...

Sans en comprendre vraiment la raison, Katherine se surprit à être touchée par sa dernière phrase, elle sourit faiblement, en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs achetées à un prix exorbitant.

- Vous allez donc fouiller dans les recherches d'Isobel , c'est ça ? Demanda Katherine, afin de changer de sujet.  
- Oui, j'espère pouvoir trouver quelques choses...  
- Un remède a ça ?  
- À quoi ?  
- Au fait de redevenir humain.  
- On va réellement redevenir humain ? Tu sais quelque chose ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je sais quelque chose à ce sujet ?  
- Oh je t'en prie, tu sais bien plus de chose que tu ne le laisses croire.

Katherine ne répondit pas. Le silence régna des deux côtés, pendant un long moment. Qu'aurais pu répondre Katherine à ça ? Cette partie de sa vie était loin derrière elle. Elle ne voulait plus y penser, et apprendre qu'Elena était autant touchée qu'elle avait eu l'air d'être l'avait déjà tellement surprise... Elena n'osait rien ajoutée de peur de la froisser et que cette dernière ne lui dise rien... Pourtant elle ressentait ce sentiment étrange de familiarité, vis-à-vis de ça. Katherine savait quelque chose, c'était sur et certain.

- Où allez-vous dormir une fois rendu à Duke ? Demanda la plus vieille des deux vampires en brisant le silence pesant.  
- Mmh, probablement dans un hôtel, enfin je pense, je ne compte pas y rester bien longtemps.  
- Très accueillant un hôtel...  
- Tu as mieux à proposer ?  
- Peut-être, j'ai une propriété à mon nom à Duke... Tu trouveras les clefs dans une enveloppe en plastique près des buissons, à côté de la maison. C'est petit, vraiment petit, mais c'est plus accueillant qu'un hôtel. Je t'enverrais l'adresse par message.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? S'étonna Elena.  
- Disons que je suis dans un jour de sympathie.

* * *

**PDV ********Stefan**

J'entendis frapper plusieurs fois, mais je ne voulais voir personne. Puis soudain, mon nom résonna, encore à plusieurs reprises. Je descendis à vitesse vampirique en entendant le son de la voix de Bonnie. Elle ouvrit les rideaux et laissa apparaître enfin de la lumière dans la pièce. Soudainement, elle se retourna et sursauta en me voyant. Elle porta une main à son coeur et éclata de rire.

-Tu me cherchais ? Demandais-je simplement.  
- Oui, je... J'ai parlé à Damon et il paraîtrait que Katherine à téléphonée à Élena... Pourquoi l'a-t-elle appelée ?  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Katherine est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut.

Elle adopta un air frustré et inquiet. Ce qui était d'ailleurs, largement compréhensible. Je me perdis dans un tourment de souvenir et de désillusion. Encore désappointé de ce matin... Le regard vide, elle baissa la tête pour capter mon regard.

- Stefan ?

J'entendis un son fluet, sans plus. J'étais bien trop dans un état second pour m'en rendre compte, mais soudain, je sentis une pression légère comme une plume sur mon épaule. Elle s'était rapprochée, et avait sa main posée sur moi.

- Où est Katherine ?  
- Je ne sais pas... On s'est disputés... J'ai été stupide et...  
- Hé... Écoute moi... Elle reviendra Stefan, elle t'aime... Et quoi que tu puisse faire, ce n'est pas de ta faute, nous savons tous comme elle est...

* * *

**PDV ********Caroline**

Je marchais d'un pas bien décidé vers le Mystic Grill, prête à avoir enfin ma petite conversation avec Matt. Je sortis fermais la portière derrière moi. Je me tournais face à la voiture afin de la verrouiller... Il faudrait vraiment que je fasse réparer ces clefs, la fermer à distance était bien plus pratique. Je me regardais dans la vitre, afin de réajuster mon haut correctement sur mon leggings noire, lorsque j'aperçus un visage familier derrière moi. Je plaçais mes poings sur ma taille, et me retournais rapidement, lui adressant un demi-sourire amusé.

- Pure coïncidence, je présume ? Lançais-je en arquant un sourcil.  
- Eh bien pour une fois oui, totalement.  
- J'imagine que ça ne va pas t'étonner si je te dis que je ne te crois pas une seule seconde.

Il sourit sans répondre. Son regard brûlant m'examina de la tête aux pieds. Étrangement je sentis une légère fierté lorsque ses yeux se mirent à briller. Je croisais finalement mes bras.

- Sérieusement Klaus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Je tenais à m'assurer de la raison pour laquelle ma sœur passe son temps hors de chez nous.

Je fronçais les sourcils pas vraiment ravis de cette réponse. Rebekah serait donc dans le bar. Il me serait plus dur de parler à Matt sans qu'elle écoute chacune de mes paroles. Il s'approcha de moi doucement, et ce fut à mon tour de le détailler de haut en bas. Je détournais le regard, frustré. Il était toujours aussi élégant.

- Mais je suppose que c'était aussi la raison de ta venue... Souffla-t-il un sourire mesquin collé aux lèvres.

Je retournais le regard vers lui, fronçant toujours les sourcils, les poings serrés, cachés par mes bras encore croisés. Comment pouvait-il savoir tant de chose sur moi et me connaitre autant alors que j'ignorais pratiquement tout de lui ?

- Comment est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Fais quoi ?  
- Prévoir toujours toutes mes réactions... Réussir à me cerner aussi rapidement ?  
- Je m'intéresse à toi... Tu m'impressionnes...

Une fois de plus, il m'avait ôté les mots de la bouche. Je restais sans voix. Je ne savais pas réellement comment prendre ça... Mais une chose est sûre, je trouvais ça incroyablement touchant. Jamais encore personne ne s'était réellement intéressé à moi. Certes, Tyler m'aimait, mais je crois que d'une certaine façon, il me voyait encore comme la fille écervelée que j'avais pu être... Comme la plupart des gens... Et par conséquent, je n'avais rien à dire d'intéressant pour eux. Je plantais mes prunelles bleues dans les siennes, cherchant une faille à sa réponse, mais il semblait non seulement sur de lui, mais sincère. Nous nous fixâmes ainsi un moment, je n'osais pas quitter son regard. Il était si doux... Lorsqu'il me regardait de la sorte je me sentais réellement importante et utile. Et aussi étrangement que ça puisse paraître, j'étais bien.

* * *

**PDV ********Elena**

Je rentrais enfin dans la chambre, en rangeant mon téléphone dans ma poche. Damon était en train de finir de ranger nos quelques affaires déballées, posant les sacs au même endroit, au centre de la pièce. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut il me lança un regard plein de reproche de l'avoir laissé, et exclut de ma conversation. Je lui adressais un sourire timide en pinçant des lèvres, mais très vite il me sourit. Incapable de m'en vouloir très longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda-t-il, tout de même distant.  
- Nous prêter un toit.

Il stoppa ses occupations et me fixa droit dans les yeux, puis fronça les sourcils. Même en voulant se donner un air sévère, son regard posé sur moi rester infiniment doux. Doucement je me rapprochais de lui, et je passais mes bras autour de son cou, en lui souriant.

- Sérieusement ?  
- Tu connais Katherine...  
- Justement, je n'ai pas confiance.  
- Et en moi, tu l'as. Alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Il parut se détendre un peu, pas vraiment sûr de lui... Cependant, lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, le contacte de sa peau sur la mienne était toujours aussi brûlant. Nous nous regardâmes un moment, et je crus n'avoir jamais vu autant de tendresse dans son regard. Nous nous regardions, c'est tout. La passion était là, mais douce et tendre... Moi qui étais plutôt habitué à une passion incandescente et fusionnelle, j'étais troublé. Mais agréablement troublé . Je déposais, avec la même lenteur, mes lèvres sur les siennes... Mais comme à leurs habitude, ses lèvres me donnaient bien trop envie... Sa langue les effleura jusqu'à se retrouver, dansant avec la mienne. Je rapprochais mon corps du sien, et ses doigts se serrèrent sur ma peau. Notre baiser devint plus désirable, plus instance, autant que mes envies. Mais se fut lui qui se recula, avec un léger sourire. Il nous était impossible de se résister. Nous étions aimantés comme des aiment. Une chose était sur, jamais nous ne tomberions dans l'ennui. Il prit mes joues entre ses mains et me regarda droit dans les yeux un long moment.

* * *

**PDV ********Bonnie**

Je rentrais de chez les Salvatore, pas vraiment rassuré pour Stefan. Il avait l'air tellement perdu et livide. Je descendis de ma voiture, mais en arrivant devant ma porte d'entrée je remarquais qu'elle n'était pas fermée. Je commençais à légèrement m'inquiéter. Je refermais dernière moi, en faisant le moins de bruit possible... Je déposais mes affaires, et à pas de loup, je me déplaçais vers mon salon. Vide. Une porte grinça, je me retournais en direction du bruit... Je reteins un cri de stupeur en apercevant Jeremy face à moi. Je pris une grande inspiration en posant ma main sur mon coeur.

- Mais c'est une habitude aujourd'hui ! M'écriais-je.

Jeremy arqua un sourcil. Dans l'incompréhension total. Je lui souris finalement me glissant dans ses bras, lui expliquant les causes de mon départ et de ma visite chez les Salvatore. Il esquissa un petit sourire en comprenant ma première phrase. Mais il le perdit très vite, en entendant l'état dans lequel était Stefan. Je passais la main dans ses cheveux, pas vraiment coiffés.

- Quand je me suis réveillé sans toi, j'ai paniqué et je suis directement venu... S'est-il justifié.  
- Va prendre une douche si tu veux...

Un petit sourire en coin s'installa sur ses lèvres... Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, attirant mon visage un peu plus vers le sien.

- Viens la prendre avec moi... Chuchota-t-il.

Je souris, amusé, avant de déposer tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je lui adressais ensuite un petit regard remplit de réprimandes et tournais les talons vers la cuisine. Je préparais rapidement le petit déjeuné, en entendant l'eau de la douche couler. Je pris un plateau et j'amenais le tout sur la table basse du salon. Je m'installais sur le canapé, et en l'attendant, je feuilletais le livre des originaux. Mais soudainement, je me stoppais net sur une page comportant le titre "Résurrection". Je fronçais les sourcils, et lus . Plus j'avançais plus ma frayeur augmentait. Jeremy arriva, une serviette dans la main, séchant ses magnifiques cheveux châtains. Je levais les yeux sur lui, paniqué. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il vint directement s'asseoir à côté de moi, en déplaçant le livre à moitié sur ses genoux. Il regarda le lourd grimoire et plus particulièrement la ligne que mon doigt soulignait. Quant à moi, je continuais de le fixer. Ses sourcils se détendirent, et ses yeux devinrent tous ronds. Il releva les yeux vers moi, avec la même panique.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Je baissais les yeux sur la phrase en question. Et je l'a relut attentivement. "Les doubles de la lignée Pétrova, détiennent un lien et un sang particulier. Afin de ramener le double originel, un sacrifice des doubles descendants vivants est nécessaire."... C'était pourtant très clair. Si j'exécutais les ordres de Klaus, je sacrifiais mon amie.

- Si je ramène Tatia... Je dois tuer Katherine et Elena.


	19. Chapter 18

**PDV Katerina** :

- Je me demande quand même comment tu as fait pour te faire avoir... Se moqua-t-il en entrant dans la salle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, le suivant. Nous nous installâmes à l'avant derrière ligne de table, sur la troisième colonne, pratiquement en plein milieu à vrai dire. À peine étions-nous assis, que je pouvais remarquer les élèves nous regarder. Un par un. Il faut dire que voir une Elena si sexy, ils n'en avaient pas l'habitude... J'avais pourtant essayé de faire des efforts, mais Jake avait raison, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à me faire passer pour mon sosie... J'aimais bien trop qu'on me regarde pour ça.

- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui a décidé la belle Katerina Petrova à enfin reprendre les cours ? Pouffa-t-il.  
- Elena avait besoin de rester sur place pour ses recherches.  
- Quel genre de recherches ? Demanda-t-il, soudain intéressé.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, me coupant dans ce qui allait être une conversation gênante. Dieu merci, quelqu'un était en retard. Les quelques élèves qui nous regardaient encore tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la salle. Ces lycéens à la recherche de ragot me fatiguait déjà... Mais au moins, j'avais une banque de sang à disposition.

- Monsieur Salvatore... Vous commencez bien la rentrée... Allez vous asseoir.

Sans que je ne le contrôle, mon visage se décomposa à l'entente de son nom, et je ne pus me retenir de tourner la tête vers lui, même si je savais très bien quelle douleur ses yeux verts provoqueraient en moi... Ça ne manqua pas, mon estomac se tordit, et ma poitrine se serra comme si l'air que contenaient mes poumons avait brutalement disparu. Je le regardais de haut en bas, me retenant de le fixer avidement. A son tour , son regard se fixa dans le mien, réanimant en moi, un trou béant dans ma poitrine. Il me manquait tellement, cependant, j'étais bien trop fière pour admettre ça. Il traversa la salle sous mon regard brûlant. Il s'installa à une table seule, à la première colonne et première table, la plus proche de la porte. Il s'assit et ne me lança pas un seul regard. Je serrais des poings malgré moi, crispant la mâchoire face à son attitude, comment pouvait-il m'ignoré aussi superbement ? Soudainement, je sentis une main chaude se poser sur la mienne, son contact provoquant un frisson dans tout mon corps. Je tournais de nouveau la tête vers mon ami, qui me souriait faussement. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Stefan, pas besoin d'être devin pour ça. L'heure passa sans que je n'arrivais à décrocher mon regard de son dos incroyablement sexy. Seigneur, j'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau une adolescente sentimentale, mais c'était bien trop banal pour être moi. J'étais mieux que ça. La sonnerie retentit enfin . Je soufflais un bon coup, en me levant. J'étais la plus intelligente, c'était évident, je devais donc lui parler. Je me levais donc, rabattant ma chaise sous ma table, lorsqu'un coup de vent fit voler mes cheveux et un petit morceau de papier déchiré apparut sur la table. Je le pris, et le fit tourné entre mes doigts fins, pour le déplier.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**PDV Damon** [ /!\ lemon très fort, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir .]

Elena rentra enfin, alors que je lisais encore chaque livre que je pouvais trouver... Elle se plaça face à moi, bras croisés. Je relevais la tête vers elle, sa mâchoire serrée n'annonçait rien de bon... Mais je n'avais pas le temps pour ça. Il fallait trouver une solution, ça faisait une semaine que je m'obligeais à l'éviter, afin d'empêcher le simple contact de sa peau, me donnant des envies malsaines.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse un tour, qu'on sorte un peu de là... Je n'en peux plus...  
- Dès que j'ai fini. On aura tout le temps plus tard.  
- Mais Damon...  
- Mais rien du tout Elena, tu ne comprends pas ?  
- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! J'ai l'impression d'être devenue invisible à tes yeux ! Je ne t'attire plus ? Tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi ?! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me touches ?! Je...

Je ne lui laissais le temps de répondre que je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes avec une fougue et un désir presque bestial. Elle colla son petit corps contre le mien, passant sa main dans mes cheveux, et sa langue entre mes lèvres. Je l'a soulevais et d'une main, expulsais tous les livres se trouvant sur le bureau avant de l'asseoir dessus, collant son basin au mien. À l'instant précis où ses lèvres percutaient les miennes de nouveau, il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Je me décrochais de son emprise pour lui retirer son t-shirt, descendant mes lèvres dans son cou, pendant qu'elle passait ses mains sur mon torse, les faisant glissées jusqu'à mon Jean, le déboutonnant avec hâte. Je retirais à mon tour ma chemise que j'envoyais ailleurs. Je commençais à me sentir relativement à l'étroit dans mon caleçon. Je retirais le reste sous ses caresses brûlantes. j'expulsais également son jean, la recollant contre moi sans plus attendre, frottant mon bassin contre le sien, en passant mes mains dans son dos. Elle lâchait déjà quelques soupires de plaisir en sentant mon membre dur frotter ardemment contre son intimité. Je posais derechef mes lèvres dans son cou, décrochant habilement son soutiens-gorge. Je lui retirais en descendant mes lèvres et ma langue sur ses seins, elle lâcha un petit gémissement, me serrant si fort contre elle, qu'elle me donnait de violentes envies d'entré en elle. Je mordillais la pointe de ses seins, tandis qu'elle gémissait encore plus fort, baladant ses mains dans le bas de mon dos jusqu'à faire tomber mon caleçon au sol. Je continuais d'embrasser frénétiquement sa peau. Elle se colla à moi, guidant mon muscle dur et désireux frotter contre le seul petit bout tissu qu'il lui restait. Je sentis un battement affolé dans ma poitrine, puis dans la sienne, et enfin, un autre dans nos deux cages thoraciques, simultanément, comme s'ils s'accordaient l'un à l'autre. Cependant, même avec la plus grande crainte du monde, je la désirais beaucoup trop pour m'en préoccuper. Elle descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à ma mâchoire, y déposant des baisers fiévreux d'envie. Mon cœur s'arrêta de nouveau, tandis que le sien ralentissait. Je fit glisser mes doigts sur sa peau, jusqu'à son intimité dans un soupire de plaisir. Elle était réellement trempée, ce qui ne fit que décupler mes envies. Ne tenant plus, je l'a soulevais, pour lui retirer son dernier sous-vêtement. Son cœur s'arrêta brutalement et sans plus attendre, mourant d'envie, je l'a pénétrais brutalement . Elle hurla de plaisir, se courbant davantage pour recevoir mes coups de reins. Je pris d'abord mon temps rentrant doucement en elle, de plus en plus profondément. J'embrassais la peau délicate de ses seins, tandis qu'elle attrapa sauvagement mes cheveux. Elle me transmit une petite vague chaude d'extase, qui activa avidement mes envies la plus brutale. Je passais mes mains sur ses fesses, l'attirant vers moi d'un coup sec, une fois de plus,elle hurla de plaisir. Elle tira de nouveau sur mes cheveux, ramenant mon visage dans son cou, me faisant clairement comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. J'accélérais les mouvements, et l'a mordis amoureusement. Ses cris de plaisir augmentèrent tandis que, le liquide rouge coulait dans ma gorge. Je sentis la jouissance approchée... Elle donna un violent coup de reins, me propulsant tout au fond d'elle, réanimant nos deux cœurs qui battaient maintenant à tout rompre. Je me décrochais de son cou, pour capturé ses lèvres, jouissant au plus profond d'elle.

* * *

**PDV ********Jacob **

- Il lui avait laissé un papier expliquant qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent... Juste ça... Et pourtant t'aurais vu l'excitation dans son regard... Expliquais-je à mes amis.

Pour l'instant il n'y avait que nous dans les vestiaires, prêt à subir les sélections pour être admis à jouer au football américain. Leah attendait dans les gradins, mais refusait que Seth y joue... Chose que nous avions absolument tous approuvé... Il était bien trop jeune. Fort bien sur, mais trop jeune.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras en profiter pour l'éclater, TOI, lâcha Seth, bras croisés appuyé sur les casiers, nous regardant d'une mine boudeuse.

Paul et Jared éclatèrent de rire, trouvant que le fait de donner une bonne raclée à un vampire était parfait. Nous finissions de nous changer, et ils sortirent déjà sur le terrain, nous laissant moi et Seth, seul alors que je finissais de me préparer.

- Je continue de penser que tu devrais la rendre jalouse, insista-t-il.  
- Elle ne le sera pas, pas me concernant.  
- Surtout te concernant. C'est moi le petit ? Ria-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Même moi je m'en aperçois, elle te dévore du regard.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et rejoignis mes amis sur le terrain en courant presque. Le coach nous expliqua ce que nous devions faire, mais mon regard resta planté dans les gradins. Elle venait de s'y asseoir, au côté de Leah. Seth les rejoignit et le match commença. Courir était juste fabuleux, même si le faire sous forme bestiale l'était encore plus. Je ne manquerais pas l'occasion de plaquer Salvatore. Et dès que j'en eut la possibilité, je n'hésitais pas, l'écrasant brutalement contre le sol. Je me relevais avec un demi-sourire provocateur.

- Désolé hein, je te croyais bien plus fort.

Il me poussa sur le côté et un jeune brun courut vers moi, me tendant une main, tandis que Salvatore se relevait seul. J'attrapais la main du type, et me hissais pour me relever. Avec mon oreille plus fine j'entendis quelques os craquer. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui avais cassé et qu'il venait de remettre en place, mais j'espérais secrètement qu'il avait eu un mal fou.

- Tyler, expliqua le type en me tendant sa main.  
- Jacob, ai-je répliqué la serrant.

Je risquais un coup d'œil vers les gradins. Seth me faisait de grands signes, tandis que Leah se tenait le front, probablement lassée par notre comportement immature. Elle avait toujours été la plus sage de nous tous. Je jetais enfin un coup d'œil vers ma belle, qui, jambe croisées, prenait un malin plaisir à me regarder. Et c'était moi, uniquement moi qu'elle regardait. Un large sourire envahit mes lèvres, et je repris le match de plus belle.

* * *

**PDV ********Caroline**

Bonnie et moi n'avions plus cours, nous étions donc partis donner un coup de main à Matt et Jeremy qui tentaient de repeindre l'affiche du Mystic Grill. Nous étions tous mort de rire à cause de Matt qui avait fait mine de m'envoyer de la peinture. Cependant je trouvais Bonnie très tendue. Matt montait sur une échelle et accrochait la nouvelle affiche qui était fantastique. nous rentrions enfin à l'intérieur, et nous nous installâmes à une table autour d'un bon café. Bonnie était plongée dans son café noir... Il ne fallait pas être devin pour trouver que ma meilleure amie n'allait pas bien.

- Aller. Crache le morceau, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Sifflais-je un peu sur les nerfs.

Elle releva la tête vers moi et me lança un regard suppliant. Je le soutenus, ne lâchant pas l'affaire. Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche, comme si quelqu'un pouvait nous écouter alors que le café était fermé pour restauration, et qu'il n'y avait que nous. Soudain, tous les rideaux, toutes les fenêtres et toutes les portes se verrouillèrent et se fermèrent. Elle me regarda enfin de nouveau, un air de désespoir intense dans le regard.

- Je n'ai pas tout à fait été honnête avec vous...  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu... Commença Jérémy.

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais, et il se tue. Elle regarda Matt et moi momentanément et reprit :

- Klaus m'a posé un ultimatum.  
- Quoi ?! S'exclamais-je.  
- Il souhaite... Il va m'obliger à ramener Tatia, l'originel Petrova.

Je me sentis soudainement livide, et mes poings sur la table se serrèrent, si fort que la tasse entre mes doigts éclata. Mes mains étaient maculées de micro-coupures qui se refermèrent aussitôt. Je lui lançais un regard glacial, l'incitant à poursuivre.

- Nous avons volé un livre chez les originaux, et nous... Elle... Enfin... Bafouilla Jérémy.  
- Je dois tuer Elena et Katherine, le coupa-t-elle.  
- Tu quoi ?! S'est exclamé Matt.

Elle baissa la tête et Jeremy prit sa main, tandis que Matt était toujours fixé sur eux. Quant à moi, j'essayais de gérer la colère silencieuse qui crispait ma mâchoire. Bouillonnant de l'intérieur.

- Un double Petrova naît tous les 500 ans. Pour ramener l'une d'entre elles, je dois tuer la naissante. Or, Elena et Katherine sont encore en vie. Si je veux ramener Tatia, c'est elles que je dois sacrifier.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je filais, laissant mes amis seuls. À vitesse vampirique, je déverrouillais la porte et je m'enfuis.


	20. Chapter 19

**PDV ********Matt **[ Tout mini Lemon /!\]

Je saisis sa main et l'entraînais à l'extérieur. La pleine lune était au summum de sa beauté illuminant le ciel d'une façon délicatement nacrée. Ce n'était pas un temps à traîner dehors, pour un humain, ou même un vampire, mais j'étais totalement rassuré avec elle. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à un petit lac, main dans la main, pendant un bon moment. Je m'arrêtais, retirant mes chaussures, et mes chaussettes et elle me regarda faire, sans vraiment comprendre, apparemment. Je lui lançais alors soudainement un petit regard taquin et elle se recula immédiatement.

- N'y pense même pas, souffla-t-elle pendant que je retirais mon t-shirt.  
- Oh que si ! M'exclamais-je, en le jetant au sol.

Je l'attrapais rapidement et lui retirais ses vêtements, comme je pus . Restant en sous-vêtements, je la jetais à l'eau. Le temps qu'elle remonte, je retirais mon jean, et sautais à mon tour. Elle riait aux éclats... Seigneur, j'aurais tué pour ce rire. Elle s'amusait à me couler et m'arroser, comme deux enfants, certes, mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Elle posa ses petites paumes sur mes cheveux, mais j'eus le réflexe de lui retirer et de l'attirer contre moi, ne lâchant pas ses délicates mains. Son magnifique regard se planta dans le mien.

- Et maintenant, tu fais quoi ? Me moquais-je gentiment.

Elle lâcha un nouveau petit rire qui raisonna à mes oreilles comme la plus belle mélodie du monde. Je posais à mon tour mon regard dans le sien, nos visages étaient si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma peau. Je ne tins pas plus longtemps : je lâchais une de ses mains pour caresser doucement sa joue, fixant ses lèvres avec envie. Je frissonnais instantanément au moment où sa main désormais libre, passa sur mon torse. Et je craquai, succombant à mes envies, je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassais tendrement avant de me décrocher d'elle en lui souriant. Elle semblait aux anges, et je l'étais également. Au bout de quelques instants, nous sortîmes . Après être rentré et avoir pris une douche, je l'attendais, allongé sur mon lit, bras derrière la tête. Elle sortie de la douche à son tour, et je ne résistais pas à l'envie de la scruter de haut en bas. Elle était belle à se damner... Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules fines et délicates, et elle portait simplement un de mes t-shirts, laissant apparaître ses longues et gracieuses jambes, et marchait avec une élégance à en déchirer le ciel.

- Ce ne serait pas à moi ça ? Ris-je de bon cœur.  
- Peut-être bien ! Répliqua-t-elle d'un air joueur.

À une vitesse irréelle, elle était assise à califourchon sur moi. Je me redressais d'abord sur mes coudes, la dévorant brutalement du regard, comment résister à ses courbes si parfaites et ses aires angéliques. Je finis par m'asseoir, la gardant sur moi, faisant glisser mes mains le long de ses cuisses. Un léger frisson parcourut son corps alors qu'elle fixait mes lèvres avant autant d'envie que moi. Elle posa de nouveau ses mains sur mon torse nu, tandis que je posais derechef mes lèvres sur les siennes, avec tendresse et amour. Je passais une main dans le bas de son dos, collant complètement son corps au mien. Je descendis mes lèvres sur sa peau de velours, déposant des milliers de baisers sur sa mâchoire, descendant dans son cou. Mains sur ses hanches, j'attirais son bassin contre le mien, alors que ses doigts se glissèrent dans mes cheveux, m'attirant un peu plus contre elle... Mon envie commençant à se faire sentir, de façon plus que présente, je me reculais doucement .

- Je crois que je me suis laissé emporter... soufflais-je.  
- Je n'y vois rien de mal, à répliqua-t-elle, en me couvant d'un regard brûlant de désir.

Elle plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, avec plus de passion, collant elle-même son basin au mien, faisant repartir mes envies de plus belle. Aussitôt, j'échangeais nos positions, l'allongeant sur le lit. J'embrassais de nouveau son cou avec désir, lui retirant mon t-shirt. Je fus plutôt surpris de voir qu'elle ne portait que ça, mais je n'eus pas le temps de me laisser aller dans une contemplation dévorante de son corps qu'elle avait de nouveau capturée mes lèvres. Je retirais habilement mon caleçon, mais la sentant frémir, je me reculais un moment, essoufflé par le désir.

- Si tu préfères attendre... Je comprendrais... Soufflais-je entre deux inspirations.  
- Non... J'en ai envie... Murmura-t-elle de la même manière.

Je ne pus pas retenir un sourire devant son visage d'ange et ses immenses prunelles bleues outre mer... J'aurais pu me noyer dans ce regard, y succomber et y rester une éternité tant je l'aimais à en perdre la raison. Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, remontant ses cuisses autour de ma taille, dans une légère caresse, qui déclencha un énième frisson dans tout son corps, avant de la pénétrer doucement, dans un soupir de plaisir commun.

* * *

**PDV ********Elena**

Je me réveillais dans ses bras, certes, pas vraiment bien installé, mais ça faisait si longtemps... Je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi bien depuis des semaines. Je m'étirais doucement, frottant mes yeux avant de les ouvrir difficilement. Damon dormait toujours, bras derrière la tête. Je me hissais sur un coude, et je lâchais un sourire en voyant le bazar monstre que nous avions mis. Nous avions finalement fini par dormir dans le bureau... Il faut dire qu'après une nuit pareil, aucune envie de bougé ne nous avait pris. Je déposais un baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant de me lever. J'attrapais sa chemise au sol, en l'enfilant, et je me rendis dans la pièce d'à côté, où se trouvait une minuscule cuisine. Je réussis tout de même à trouver une cafetière et mis deux cafés à faire. Une fois chose faite, je pris le mien, le buvant tranquillement face à l'évier en regardant par la fenêtre. L'entourant de mes mains, j'en respirais l'odeur avant de boire une deuxième gorgée quand je sentis deux bras forts m'enlacer avec amour. Je souris instinctivement en le sentant enfouir son visage dans mon cou, alors que je bus une nouvelle gorgé de café. Une de ses mains, repoussa mes cheveux, déposant de chauds et tendres baisers sur mon cou, jusqu'à mon épaule, alors que son autre main vint de placer sur ma taille, collant son torse brûlant contre mon dos. Je finis rapidement mon café, posant ma tasse dans l'évier à l'aide de ma main gauche. Ma main droite, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Soudainement, il me tourna face à lui, et prit mon visage en coupe pour l'embrasser. Je souris contre ses lèvres, ravi de sa tendresse. Je me laissais pourtant pleuvoir, lui rendant son baiser plus fougueusement. Il plaça ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soulever, et me plaça sur le bord de l'évier. J'entourais mes jambes autour de sa taille, et mes bras autour de son cou. Il remonta ses mains dans mon dos, tendrement, et se décolla doucement de moi. Un large sourire fendais ses lèvres autant que les miennes, et je me sentis rougir devant son regard brûlant de désir... Jusqu'à ce que je ne le vois froncer les sourcils, son regard fixé sur mon cou, à l'opposer d'où il avait déposé ses lèvres quelques minutes avant. Il repoussa mes cheveux, tout doucement, du revers de la main. Je continuais de le regarder tandis qu'il fixait mon cou avec une mine à la fois torturée, douloureuse et confuse. Il releva les yeux vers moi, avec un regard remplit de culpabilité. Je posais alors ma main sur mon cou, aussitôt je ressentis une violente brûlure, et je ne pus retenir une grimace.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Demandais-je, me maudissant d'y avoir touché.  
- Ça n'a pas cicatrisé, lâcha-t-il amèrement.

Je fronçais à mon tour les sourcils, et le poussais doucement pour descendre, je passais à côté de lui et retournais dans le bureau, pour me regarder dans un miroir. Je grimaçais d'autant plus en voyant la cicatrice. Il entra à son tour, s'appuyant sur le chambranle de du porte, bras croisés, me regardant toujours avec les mêmes expressions. Je fis valser mes cheveux des deux côtés pour la cacher au maximum. De toute façon, j'allais rentrer pour pouvoir me changer et prendre une douche. Je tournais la tête vers lui, et me rapprochais à vitesse vampirique, posant mes mains sur ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Murmurais-je.  
- Bien sur que si... Souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

Je posais une main sous son menton et lui relevais tendrement, le regardant dans les yeux. La façon dont il me regardait m'abattis complètement.

- Damon... Soufflais-je.  
- Mais c'est ma faute Elena ! S'énerva-t-il en repoussant ma main. C'est uniquement moi qui t'est fait ça ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû et je l'ai quand même fais ! Continua-t-il, marquant une courte pause. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de te toucher.  
- Damon... Ne t'énerve pas...  
- Désolée pour toi, je ne suis pas Stefan, cracha-t-il en voulant tourner les talons.

Je saisis d'abord son bras, et plaçais une main sur sa joue, de façon à capter son regard et toute son attention. Je lâchais son bras et positionnais ma main sur son autre joue. Je détestais ce regard. Celui que les gens vous lancent lorsqu'ils sont remplis de culpabilité et qu'ils ont l'air de porter le poids du monde sur leurs épaules. Je détestais ce regard. Et je le détestais encore plus quand je le découvrais dans ses yeux. Il avait entièrement raison, il n'était pas Stefan. Il n'avait pas son calme et ce même visage de martyre, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il culpabilisait, beaucoup trop. J'ancrais mon regard dans le sien, et il fit de même.

- Nous survivrons à ça... Nous y survivrons toujours... Chuchotais-je.

* * *

**PDV ********Katerina**

- Mais c'est génial ! M'écriais-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

Il me serra à son tour, me faisant tourner avant de me reposer au sol, gardant ses bras forts et musclés autour de ma taille. J'étais tellement heureuse pour lui, qu'il fasse partie l'équipe, je savais à quel point cela lui tenait à cœur. Il nicha son visage au creux de mon cou, et caressa doucement ma peau à travers mon t-shirt. Je souris inconsciemment avant de me rendre compte de mon attitude. Avec lui, j'avais beaucoup de mal à garder la carapace solide que je m'étais formé. Il déposa un baiser brûlant sur ma tempe, laissant une trace agréablement chaude sur ma peau avant de se reculer, et de me faire son magnifique sourire habituel.

- Bravo ! Elle a raison, c'est super pour vous tous ! S'exclama une voix féminine et incroyablement nasillarde, derrière moi : Leah.

Je levais les yeux au ciel sans m'en rendre compte, posant une main sur ma taille dès lorsqu'il l'a lâché. C'était incontrôlable. Cette fille, en plus d'être d'un ennuie mortel était d'une stupidité sans bornes. Elle était tellement niaise... Je reçu un message d'Elena, elle semblait paniquée. Je me devais de l'appeler. Je relevais la tête vers Jake, et il ne lui fallut qu'un regard pour comprendre et acquiescer discrètement. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue, et je tournais les talons, marchant un peu plus loin en composant le numéro de ma descendante. Je me stoppais brutalement en constatant que j'avais failli percuter quelqu'un, un homme. Je relevais les yeux vers l'individu en question, qui semblait avoir un corps d'Apollon. Mauvaise idée parce que ma poitrine n'attendit pas que mon cerveau réagisse pour se serrer brutalement à la vision de ses incroyables yeux verts. Je restais bloqué un moment devant son air indescriptible.

- Il faut qu'on parle .  
- Je n'ai pas le temps, décrétais-je, rongé par ma fierté en voulant passer à côté de lui.

Il me rattrapa par le bras, me ramenant face à lui. J'eus à peine le temps de regarder sa main laisser une trace brûlante de désir sur ma peau, qu'il prit mon visage en coupe pour m'embrasser tendrement. J'attrapais doucement ses mains, me plongeant d'abord dans le plaisir de ses lèvres avant de me reculer pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que sa veux dire ? Demandais-je, ne quittant pas son regard.  
- Ça veut dire que tu me manques...

* * *

**PDV ********Jacob**

Mon cœur rata violemment un battement lorsque mon regard se posa sur leurs deux corps, collés l'un à l'autre, pour un baiser qui me retourna. Je les regardais par-dessus l'épaule du type en face de moi, le dénommé Tyler. Il me parlait sans qu'un seul son ne parvienne à mes oreilles, j'entendais seulement un bruit sourd comme si je devenais sourd. J'entendais également les battements de mon cœur ralentir comme s'il se brisait peu à peu. Mes poings se serrèrent, mais je ne l'aperçus qu'en entendant mes os craquer. J'avais serré tellement fort que mes phalanges s'étaient brisées sous ma peau meurtrie. Cependant, la douleur qui se rependait dans mes poings était tellement plus agréable que celle qui me brûlait les veines, la poitrine et l'estomac. Je sentis les poils des bras de chacun des membres de la meute se hérissés à l'entente des craquements de mes phalanges. Je pus voir le visage de Seth se tourner vers eux, pour suivre mon regard, puis se poser sur moi.

- Ma copine est à l'entrainement des cheerleaders, j'ai pris l'habitude d'aller la chercher, donc si tu veux je t'accompagne.

C'est en entendant cette phrase que je ne comprenais pas, que je me reconnectais avec la réalité. Je battis des paupières et secouais la tête avant de les regarder tous un par un. Sam avait la mâchoire serrée fixant Kat, et les autres me regardaient tous. Certains avaient des mines compréhensives, d'autres, inquiètes. Seul Seth affichait un énorme sourire de clown à s'en déboîter la mâchoire qui me fit lâcher un petit rire. Je crois que c'était son but en fait, me faire rire. C'était même évident. Je compris que Tyler avait parler à Leah, car j'entendis Paul répliquer immédiatement :

- On va tous y aller.

Évidemment, pour lui, l'idée de laisser la femme qu'il convoite avec un autre n'était pas supportable. Je souris doucement, en le voyant placer discrètement une main dans le bas du dos de Leah, je perçus également des petits frissons remonter ses bras, et une légère rougeur apparaître sur les joues de la jeune fille.


	21. Chapter 20

**PDV Caroline : **

- Fermes là, tu veux ?!

Nous nous sommes tous retournés vers les cris des filles, dans notre dos. La séance était terminée, et nous finissions nos derniers étirements pour éviter les courbatures. Bien qu'étant que vampires, nous n'en avions pas. Mon regard se posa d'abord sur le visage que je connaissais. Une grande blonde, affreusement séduisante : Rebekah. Elle avait les poings serrés et fixait une brunette. La nouvelle. L'autre la toisait froidement, mâchoire serrée sans émotions apparentes. La voix perçante était visiblement celle de Rebekah. La brune fit un pas en avant.

- C'est qui elle ? Souffla Bonnie à mon oreille d'un ton que seuls les vampires pouvait percevoir.

Enfin... Normalement puisque cette nouvelle a tournée la tête vers Bonnie. J'ai froncé automatiquement les sourcils, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Comment pouvait-elle nous avoir entendus ? J'entendais de là, son minable petit cœur battre la chamade. Elle n'était donc pas vampire, et pas loup-garou non plus. C'était sûr. J'ai palis soudainement brutalement quand son regard croisa le mien. C'était la louve que j'avais vue se transformer après ma dispute avec Tyler, il y a quelques semaines. Elle reporta son attention sur Rebekah comme si je n'existais pas et la regarda de haut en bas, faisant un nouveau pas vers elle.

- Et sinon quoi Barbie ? Cracha-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

J'eus à peine le temps de lâcher un petit sourire que je vis les petites veines de Rebekah ressorties. J'aurais pu me réjouir de la voir s'énerver mais il y avait trop d'élèves pour que je les laisse se battre. Je me plaçais alors entre elles , attrapant Rebakah par le bras pour l'attirer un peu plus loin.

- Lâche moi, lâche moi ! S'énerva-t-elle se débattant.

Je l'a repoussais alors face à moi, la rattrapant de nouveau quand elle voulut se retourner pour foncer sur la fille. Je tournais la tête vers cette dernière qui semblait parler avec Bonnie, regardant Rebekah et moi avec un air supérieur horripilant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Caroline ?!  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est ? Demandais-je simplement.

Elle se stoppa net et m'accorda enfin une infime importance. Me regardant, l'air incrédule. Je levais les yeux au ciel, soufflant.

- Me dis pas que tu n'as pas senti ! M'énervais-je.  
- Bon Dieu si ! Elle empeste le chien ! cracha-t-elle en la regardant avec un air de défi.  
- Alors quoi ? Ce n'est pas un loup-garou, elle se transforme quand elle veut, je l'ai vu faire...  
- Ce n'est pas un hybride Caroline, son coeur bat.  
- Mais je sais bien...

* * *

**P****DV ********Bonni****e**

- Je suis Bonnie...

Je lui tendis la main avec un petit sourire gêné, m'approchant d'elle. Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers moi, me regardant de haut en bas avant de serrer ma main et de la passer sur sa nuque, l'air aussi gênée que moi.

- Leah... Enchanté.

Je lui souris un peu plus franchement et voyant qu'elle tournait de nouveau la tête vers les deux blondes, un peu plus loin, je l'a détaillais avec attention. Mate, grande et élancée. Un canon à coup sûr. Son visage me disait pourtant quelque chose. Je l'a détaillais un peu plus et c'est son petit carré châtain qui me fit réagir. C'était la fille du bar. Celle qui parlait avec Jérémy et qui m'avait rendu jalouse. Je me sentis soudainement très confuse parce qu'elle semblait si douce alors que sans la connaître, j'avais eu des envies de meurtre.

- Il ne faut pas s'énerver contre Rebekah... elle est un peu...  
- Exubérante ? Stupide ? Vaniteuse ? Me coupa-t-elle en retournant la tête vers moi avant de reprendre : Je ne sais pas qui est la capitaine, mais pour accepter ce genre de fille, faut pas être très maligne, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix assez irritée.  
- **Je** suis la capitaine.

J'ai tout de suite senti l'électricité dans l'air au ton de Caroline qui se trouvait maintenant derrière ladite Leah, mains sur les hanches, mâchoire serrer. Rien qu'à la façon dont elle l'a regardais, je sentis l'orage venir. Aussitôt, je priais de toutes mes forces pour qu'un miracle me sorte de là. Pitié... On était mal barrés !

* * *

**PDV Damon**

J'avais décidé de l'écouter pour une fois, nous étions finalement sortis. Elle avait tenu à faire des choses tellement futile, donc, nous étions aller au cinéma et nous voilà partis faire un pique-nique. Enfin, nous étions rentrés et elle avait encore fait la frustrée en rentrant seule. Hors de question que j'abandonne. Je devais découvrir la source de tout ça. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. C'était bien le cas de le dire. Hors de question que je redevienne humain. j'étais donc encore entrain de chercher, fouiller encore et encore, lorsque je tombais sur un passage plutôt surprenant, que je lus en entier jusqu'à ce que la suite ne soit complètement déchirée.

- Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Je tournais alors la tête vers cette petite voix. Je lui fit un petit sourire. Ça faisait tellement de bien d'être avec elle malgré l'orage qui tombait dehors. Ses petits cheveux étaient tout trempés, encore. Je lui ouvris mes bras et elle se glissa à l'intérieur, dos à mon torse, entre mes jambes, tous deux assis au sol. Je posais mon menton sur son épaule et je passais un bras autour de son ventre. De l'autre, je ramenais le livre sur ses jambes pour qu'elle le prenne et lise le passage. Elle l'attrapa et je passais alors mon autre bras autour d'elle, glissant mon visage dans ses cheveux, humant son odeur avec délicatesse. Dieu comme elle sentait bon, j'aurais tout donné pour une vie entière avec elle, c'était sûr. Elle lut le passage et tourna doucement la tête vers moi.

- Où est la suite ?

J'haussais simplement les épaules, et l'a serrais un peu plus contre moi. Nous restâmes silencieux, écoutant la pluie tombée. Ce que le passage disait, c'était simplement que notre amour était destructeur. Deux vampires ayant une destinée à être réunis redevenaient humains pour pouvoir vivre leur avenir promis.

- Donc, c'est irrévocable, nous allons devenir humains ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Depuis que nous avons quittés Mystic Falls, ça s'est arrangé tout de même. Je veux dire... Nos cœurs s'animent juste à quelques instants non ?  
- C'est vrai que... Ça va mieux, mais tout de même...

Le tonnerre gronda un peu plus, et je l'a retournais face à moi. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, et ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je l'a regardais amoureusement, glissant une main sur son visage, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Nous traverserons ça ? D'accord ? Comme tu l'as dit, nous le traverserons ensemble, chuchotais-je, en caressant doucement sa joue.  
- Et si ce n'était pas nous ? Et si... C'était quelqu'un d'autre ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Depuis qu'on a quittés Mystic Falls, il faut avouer que nos cœurs s'animes beaucoup moins. Et si... C'était quelqu'un d'autre de là-bas qui provoquer ça ?  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi maintenant ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être quelqu'un avec qui l'on s'est rapproché dernièrement...  
- Je refuse de croire ça.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'a regardais tendrement. Elle était la seule femme que j'avais vraiment aimé jusqu'ici. C'était impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Je ne pouvais envisager ça. Vraiment. Je déposais tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un feu d'artifice de bonheur me submergeais, ravageais tout entier. Tout mon être. Je me reculais un moment, et l'a regardais tendrement.

- Je t'aime toi, Elena Gilbert. J'aime la petite humaine que tu étais, fragile et fatigante, j'aime le vampire que tu es devenue, forte et audacieuse. Je t'aime, et ce, pour une éternité.

* * *

**P****DV ********Rebeka****h**

Il était venue me chercher. Il était venue, et je me sentais tellement importante quand il faisait ça. Il posa doucement une main dans le bas de mon dos, et embrassa ma joue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir comme une idiote. Naïvement. Je baissais la tête, toute gênée, alors qu'il glissait une main dans la mienne m'emmenant plus loin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchotais-je en le regardant.  
- Un truc d'humain... J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais bien ça.

Son sourire me ravageait complètement, c'était inconcevable la force avec laquelle il me faisait rêver. Nous avons finalement marchés jusqu'aux vestiaires, où, j'avais beau le questionner, il gardait un parfait mystère de ce qu'il allait nous faire faire. Arrivé à la séparation de nos vestiaires, il déposa un petit baiser sur mon front et me laissais me changer. Je crois que je n'avais jamais pris une douche aussi rapidement ni m'habillé encore plus, quand je sortis, il était déjà près. J'avais enfilé une tenue simple, mais du mieux que je pouvais, pour lui. Dès que je le vit, je me mis à sourire bêtement. Il me faisait sentir vivante. Vraiment, simplement et purement. Il glissa de nouveau sa main dans la mienne et je me suis surprise à frissonner son contact, je regardais nos mains et constatais avec plaisance qu'il avait la chair de poule. Mon contact lui faisait donc le même effet qu'à moi ?

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? questionnais-je, sans succès, puisqu'il me fit signe de garder le silence.

Durant toute la route, je le questionnais pourtant, sans pour autant avoir une réponse concrète. Il n'y a que lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant l'énorme fête foraine que je compris. J'ouvrais de grands yeux et tournais la tête vers lui, ébahis.

- Je suis presque sûr que tu n'as jamais fait ce genre de truc... Souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire.


	22. Epilogue

**QUATRE ANS PLUS TARD.**

******PDV Caroline**

- J'ai connu Caroline alors que j'étais à la maternelle, et jamais je ne me serais douté qu'elle devienne cette femme forte et incroyable. Enfin, je ne dis pas qu'elle était près destinée à devenir stupide hein !

Un éclat de rire général traversa sa salle, sous la blague de ma meilleure amie pendant son discours. Elena était resplendissante, comme rarement. C'était fou, la façon dont Katherine l'avait changée, vraiment. Elena continuait son discours pendant que je repensais aux quatre années qui c'étaient écoulées. J'avais de la chance, vraiment de chance d'avoir Tyler. À cette soirée, tout avait été chamboulé. Taylor n'était pas venu et j'avais cru qu'il m'avait abandonné. Je n'avais jamais été autant en colère après lui. Je n'avais appris que bien des jours plus tard qu'il avait été capturer par cette meute étrange. C'était en réalité des modificateurs, mais ça aussi, nous ne l'avions appris que bien plus tard.

Je regardais la meilleure amie, dans sa magnifique petite robe rose. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux de nous voir nous marier, Tyler et moi. Même après tout ce que nous avions traversé. Même après que je l'eus trahi une seconde fois, à cette soirée. J'avais été, tellement en colère après lui, que j'avais failli ruiner l'atmosphère de tout le monde. Et même Stefan n'avait pas été d'un grand secours puisqu'il s'était disputé avec Katherine et qu'elle était partie rapidement et lui aussi, pour se calmer. Cette soirée avait commencé en cauchemars, puis Klaus était apparu, alors que j'étais en train d'enchaîner les verres pour oublier que Tyler m'avait lamentablement lâché. Il avait une fois de plus, tout fait pour me séduire, et cette fois, j'avais cédé, parce que je n'en pouvais plus de cette tension sexuelle entre nous. Alors oui, nous avions couchés ensemble, et presque aussitôt, je m'étais enfui. Plutôt lâchement, je dois l'avouer.

- Caroline... que puis-je dire à part... Waouh ? Cette fille n'est pas seulement devenue ma meilleure amie, elle a su me montrer que la vie valait la peine d'être vécu...

Un large sourire, voilà ce que le discours de Stefan avait réussis à faire naître. Je le voyais, chercher ces mots, encore et encore, il n'avait pas préparé de discours, c'était sûr. Ou alors, il avait trouvé à la dernière minute qu'il n'était pas assez bien. Mon regard se porta ensuite sur Klaus, qui évidemment était présent. Il fixait Stefan, et se sentant regardé, il tourna la tête vers moi. Nous nous sommes souris puis j'ai senti la main de Tyler serré la mienne, alors doucement, j'ai déposé un baiser sur sa joue et posé ma tête sur son épaule. Nous aurions pu penser que Klaus et moi nous serions détesté par la suite, mais en réalité, c'était tout autre. Après que je me sois enfui à cette soirée, j'avais couru dans les bras de Stefan, ou du moins, j'avais couru jusqu'à me cogner dans ces bras. J'avais pleuré sur son épaule pendant des heures, et des jours même. Nous étions resté enfermés ensemble, et je refusais de me nourrir ou même de dormir. Stefan et moi étions resté enfermé dans la chambre, il me tenait dans ces bras, et me raconter tout et rien, pour me changer les idées. Je connaissais maintenant sa vie dans les moindres détails, puis, il avait osé des questions et c'était moi qui lui avais raconté la mienne, qu'il connaissait tout autant maintenant. Et un beau jour, enfin, la fatigue m'avait envahi, le sommeil m'avait gagné. C'est à ce moment que Stefan avait décidé d'avoir une conversation avec Klaus, ils s'étaient battus, et si j'avais pu l'en empêcher, je l'aurais fait, sauf qu'à cet instant j'avais été inconsciente, tout ça, Stefan ne me l'avait raconté que bien plus tard. Néanmoins, je ne regrettais rien de tout ça, bien au contraire, car c'est ainsi qu'avait débuté leur histoire. Par une stupide bagarre et maintenant, quand je regardais la manière dont Klaus le regardait, et la manière dont, entre chaque phrase, Stefan lui lançait un petit regard doux et discret, non, je ne regrettais absolument rien.

* * *

******PDV Elena**

- Tyler... Waouh mec, tu te maries ! Si on m'avait dit qu'une fille te supporterait, je me serai étouffé sur place !

Le discours d'un compagnon de basket de Tyler ne cesser de nous faire rires, mais il avait raison sur un point. Moi non plus, je n'en revenais toujours pas que Caroline se marie. Déjà, alors qu'elle avait toujours l'air d'avoir 17 ans. Incroyable tout de même. Plus je la regardais, avec Tyler, plus je me sentais heureuse pour elle. Leurs mains entrelacées, le bonheur dans leurs yeux à tous les deux. Le même que j'éprouvais à l'instant même. Ces quatre années avaient tellement étées étranges, mais maintenant, tout allait pour le mieux. Damon et moi étions bel et bien rentré à cette soirée, seulement, nous n'avions trouvés presque personne. Sauf peut être, Katherine, qui semblait s'ennuyait ferme. Je me rappelle encore avoir éprouvé tellement de plaisir et de soulagement à la retrouver. Ça m'avait d'ailleurs semblé plutôt étrange. Damon et moi nous étions séparés peu après notre retour à Mystic Fall. Tout d'abord parce que redevenir humain lui était insupportable, je l'avais alors haïs pendant tellement de temps que je n'étais plus capable de compter. Heureusement, Katherine était resté là, tout le long. Elle m'avait fait sortir, elle m'avait fait sourire et peu à peu, elle avait pris une place bien plus importante que celle d'une mère ou d'une sœur. Nous étions devenue inséparables, et elle représentait tout ce que j'avais. À peine j'étais descendu de l'estrade pour mon discours que j'avais dû la rejoindre au buffet, pour l'intéressé un peu à ce que les autres pouvaient bien dire, alors qu'elle soupirait. Katherine, n'avait pas changée et je crois que c'est ce qui me plaisait le plus. Parce qu'elle avait beau avoir croisé les bras sur sa robe incroyablement sexy et remarquable, et soupirant, elle avait tout de même fini par glisser sa main au creux de la mienne. Plus le temps avait passé, plus je m'étais aperçu de cette autre elle, sous la carapace, et j'en étais tombé complètement dingue.

- Caroline est ma meilleure amie depuis la cours élémentaire. Lorsque nous étions enfants, Caroline, Elena et moi, nous étions inséparables. Nous avons grandis ensemble, et je les ai vues se transformer devant mes yeux. Caroline surtout, c'est celle de nous trois qui a sûrement le plus évolué. Elle est devenue cette femme remarquable, et éblouissante...

Le discours de Bonnie mettait les larmes aux yeux à tout le monde. Surtout Caroline d'ailleurs qui n'allait pas tarder à fondre en larmes. Je n'en revenais pas Bonnie aussi avait tellement changée, j'avais cru que le fait que Jeremy l'abandonne une fois de plus la ferai tomber, mais non, elle c'était relevée, plus forte que jamais. Jeremy d'ailleurs, vivait maintenant en Floride, dans l'appartement que Damon et moi avions achetés à l'époque. Il vivait avec cette fille, cette humaine sans importance. Il avait quitté Mystic Falls dès qu'il avait pu. Bonnie et Damon étaient restés un moment ensemble, à se cracher leur haine mutuelle, ils se défoulaient l'un sur l'autre, pour évacuer leur douleur, puis, un jour, nous les avions vue ensemble. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé, mais je n'avais jamais vu Bonne aussi amoureuse. Elle était là, plus belle que jamais dans sa somptueuse robe verte, assortis à ses yeux, et les rares fois où je jeté un coup d'œil à Damon, il ne l'avait pas quitté les yeux, comme s'il était complètement hypnotisé par elle.

* * *

******PDV Bonnie**

Je descendais de l'estrade pour laisser place à Matt, qui semblait très mal à l'aise sur scène. Il ne devait pas savoir que dire, et c'était compréhensible, néanmoins, après un petit regard à Rebekah, il commença à parler de Caroline, et de Tyler à la fois. Je n'avais d'abord pas été vraiment pour leur histoire, il faut l'admettre, j'avais vraiment eu peur que Rebekah lui fasse du mal, mais quand je la regardais, je me rendais compte de tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Ça se voyait tellement, rien qu'à la façon dont elle le regardait, comme s'il était la 7 ème merveille du monde, puis, à sa robe. Tout le monde s'était attendu à une robe rose majestueuse, mais non, elle avait opté pour la couleur préférée de Matt. Elle se refusait parfaitement à le transformer, parce qu'elle avait toujours voulu redevenir humaine, et Matt avait insisté pendant un moment pourtant, mais peu à peu, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils avaient le même « problème » que Damon et Elena avaient eu. Et Rebekah était plus qu'enchantée de redevenir humaine. Alors, ils s'y étaient fait, et ils semblaient tellement heureux, tous les deux. Le seul qui manquait ici était peut-être Jérémy, ou bien même Elijah, qui tous deux, avait quitté la ville. Jérémy m'avait abandonné après que j'aie eu réussi à ramener Tatia sans sacrifié n'importe qui. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs partie avec Eiljah, et aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient à Venise. C'était tellement magique autour de moi, que je les avais tous maudits. Tout ce bonheur, alors que j'avais été seule. J'avais alors croisé Damon, au manoir, alors que je cherchais à voir Caroline qui restait enfermée avec Stefan. Les jours étaient passées et peu à peu, les instants de haines que nous passions ensembles se transformaient en moment d'amour intense. Je suis surement tombé amoureuse la première. J'étais devenue dingue du moindre de ces gestes, et je m'en voulais comme une folle. J'étais tombée amoureuse de mon ennemie, du type que j'avais toujours haïs. J'étais en proie de mes pires cauchemars, et ce qui était le plus horrible dans tout ça, c'est que j'étais dans l'incapacité de changer la moindre chose.  
Lentement, il m'a rejoint et a passé ses mains brûlantes autour de ma taille pendant que Matt continuait son discours. J'ai repensé à nous, à la façon dont je l'avais frappé avec colère, et où, lorsque j'avais voulu recommencer il m'avait embrassé avec la passion la plus dévorante qu'il m'avait été permis de subir. Mon cœur se suit affolé une fois de plus, alors que je glissais mes mains sur les siennes. Mon regard parcouru la salle. C'est magique. Caroline et Tyler avaient fini par se marier, Elena et Katherine se regardaient amoureusement, Stefan et Klaus faisaient de même, ainsi que Matt et Rebekah. Nous étions tous heureux. Étais-ce si impensable d'y croire ? Un sourire large et béa pris mes lèvres d'assaut alors que Damon me retourna face à lui. Tendrement, il replaça une mèche derrière mon oreille, et me sourit. J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne à mon tour, et j'ai regardé à travers ces yeux, comme toujours. Jamais personne ne m'avait regardé de la sorte, et je me fichais de me demander s'il faudrait que je devienne un vampire pour passer le reste de mes jours avec lui, je m'en fichais parce que qu'à l'instant présent, mon cœur battait trop fort pour que je sois capable de penser à quoique se soit. J'étais heureuse, et mieux... Nous l'étions tous.

- Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi Damon.


End file.
